L'homme de Dumbledore
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Spoiler HP6! Décidé à éliminer Voldemort avant qu'il ne développe tous ses pouvoirs, Harry voyage dans le passé. Mais suite à une erreur, il se retrouve à l'époque des Maraudeurs.
1. Fausse manoeuvre

**Disclaimer**L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, bien sûr…)

**Rating :** tout public, et ça ne devrait pas changer !

**Avertissement :** Cette fic tient compte du tome 6, donc, si vous ne tenez pas à être spoilés au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore lu, DEMI-TOUR !

L'histoire part du même principe que dans Changer le passé de Dragonwing4 (Harry prof au temps des Maraudeurs) mais devrait ensuite suivre une route très différente. Rôle important de Rogue, mais ce qui ont lu mes autres fics s'en seraient doutés !

**Chapitre1**

**Fausse manœuvre **

Assis seul à une table des Trois Balais, à Pré-au-Lard, un numéro de la gazette du Sorcier déplié devant lui, Harry se demandait, une fois de plus, comment il avait pu se fourrer dans une situation aussi catastrophique. Cela ne lui suffisait pas d'être celui dont à peu près tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il détruise le Mage Noir le plus dangereux de ce siècle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que lui-même s'attire des ennuis plus gros que lui sans aide extérieur ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tout avait commencé lors du mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour, qui avait eu lieu deux semaines seulement après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, et la fermeture provisoire de Poudlard. Le mariage s'était bien passé. Bill était encore convalescent, Fleur était radieuse, contrairement à la partie féminine de la famille de Ron. Harry avait d'ailleurs fait connaissance du reste de la famille de son meilleur ami, et c'est de là que tout avait découlé.

Arthur Weasley avait insisté pour lui présenter, ainsi qu'à Hermione, son frère aîné, Reginald :

« Un original, il vous plaira forcément, avait-il dit. C'est un Inventeur »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable titre de noblesse.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient donc retrouvés en face d'un homme maigre, portant de grosses lunettes à doubles foyers et une crinière rousse encore plus indisciplinée que celle du Survivant.

Reginald Weasley s'était déclaré absolument ravi de le rencontrer : il avait tellement entendu parler de lui (« tu m'étonnes » s'était dit Harry) et il avait insisté pour qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione visite son « centre d'expérimentation » le plus tôt possible. Ce genre de propositions aurait ravi Harry quelques mois plus tôt. Mais à présent, il savait qu'il avait plus important à faire. Il avait une mission, terminer ce que Dumbledore avait commencé : trouver les quatre horcruxes restants, les détruire, et enfin, enfin… Affronter Voldemort.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décliner l'offre, Hermione, avec son petit air de cheftaine scout qui lui tapait si souvent sur les nerfs, avait accepté en son nom et celui de ses amis.

Avec un sourire, Reginald Weasley avait lâché un « je vous attends demain après-midi » avant de rejoindre la tante Muriel qui lui faisait de grands signes à l'autre bout du buffet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? avait sèchement dit Harry à Hermione dès que Reginald fut hors de portée. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que visiter le laboratoire de cette espèce de Géo Trouvetout ? »

Hermione lui avait lancé un regard noir, mais avait tout de même daigné s'expliquer :

« Pourquoi pas ? Il met au point tout un tas d'objets magiques, de prototypes ! On pourra peut-être trouver là-bas quelque chose d'utile ! »

Harry n'en était pas le moins du monde convaincu et le lui fit savoir. Il avait alors rejoint Ron pour lui annoncer qu'il faudrait qu'il les conduise chez son oncle le lendemain après-midi. À son grand déplaisir, Ron parut tout aussi enthousiasme qu'Hermione.

« C'est un génie, tu verras ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter son labo, mais il amené parfois certaines de ses inventions au Terrier et wahoo… C'est l'idole des jumeaux, tu sais, ils vénèrent son imagination… Ils regrettent qu'elle ne s'applique qu'à des sujets sérieux, mais… »

Ron l'avait alors bassiné à propos des inventions de son oncle pendant le reste de l'après-midi.

Le lendemain, néanmoins, sa mauvaise humeur était légèrement retombée, et lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée du centre d'expérimentation de Reginald Weasley à la suite de Ron et Hermione, époussetant ses vêtements couverts de suie, il ne put cacher son admiration : le laboratoire était constitué d'une immense pièce aux vitres rendues presque opaque par la saleté mais remplie d'objets plus fascinant les un que les autres, dont Harry se demanda immédiatement l'usage. Des potions bouillonnaient dans des cornues, des pendules étranges cliquetaient…

« Bonjour et bienvenue ! s'exclama Reginald en se précipitant vers eux. Prêts pour la grande visite ? Suivez le guide ! »

Et d'une voix vibrante de passion, il leur présenta les objets dont il était le plus fier. Ron fut particulièrement impressionné par les gants de gardien de quidditch Repousse-Cognard (« pas encore entièrement fiable, Ronald, et l'Association Internationale de Quidditch y trouvera sans doute à redire » l'avait avertit son oncle) et Hermione insista pour essayer la bicyclette capable de rouler sur toutes les parois sans incommoder le cycliste. Après avoir pédalé sur le plafond du laboratoire, elle redescendit, ravie.

« Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillé pour que le sang ne monte pas à la tête ? » demanda-t-elle.

Alors que Reginald se lançait dans des explications que seule Hermione semblait saisir, Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas, attiré par un étrange médaillon. Il ressemblait un peu au Retourneur de Temps qu'Hermione avait utilisé pendant sa troisième année, mais comportait en son centre quatre jeux de chiffres que l'on pouvait faire pivoter pour former des combinaisons, comme pour les cadenas.

« Excusez-moi, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Reginald s'interrompit et s'approcha :

« Oh, ça ! Je comptais le proposer au Ministère, et puis… C'est un Retourneur de Temps. Mais un Retourneur de Temps bien plus puissant que ceux que possédaient le Ministère avant que, hum… Vous ne pulvérisiez leur stock, si l'on en croit les journeaux. Bref. Jusque là, un Retourneur de Temps ne pouvait que vous faire retourner quelques heures en arrière. Mais celui-là, mon garçon, ne vous fait pas retourner des heures en arrière, ni même des jours, des semaines ou des mois… Mais des années ! Il suffit de faire tourner les chiffres jusqu'à l'année voulue, de presser le bouton que voici, et… Mais je ne l'ai jamais testé. En théorie, cependant, tout va bien… Enfin, j'ai encore mieux en magasin ! Venez voir ! »

L'oncle de Ron repartit vers un coin sombre de son laboratoire, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons. Harry s'apprêtait à les suivre, lorsque, tout en se disant de ne pas le faire, que c'était stupide et qu'il le regretterait, il prit le médaillon sur l'établi et le glissa dans sa poche, avant de rejoindre ses amis en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

Le reste de la visite fut bien moins agréable. Il craignait à chaque instant que Reginald, retournant sur ses pas, s'aperçoive du vol. Heureusement, tout le monde était bien trop occupé par les inventions restantes pour prendre la disparition en compte ou déceler le malaise que ressentait Harry.

Le soir, de retour au Terrier, dans la chambre qu'occupait Harry et qui était auparavant celle des jumeaux, le Gryffondor sortit le médaillon de sa poche et l'examina. Et si… Dumbledore l'avait mis en garde contre les dangers de vouloir changer le passé, très longtemps auparavant, mais… Dumbledore était mort, n'est-ce pas ? pensa Harry en ressentant un élan de haine à l'égard de son meurtrier. La quête des Horcruxes pourrait prendre des années, années pendant lesquelles Voldemort continuerait de faire des victimes. Et même si Harry parvenait à détruire les Horcruxes, le Mage Noir aurait encore tous ses pouvoirs, il serait simplement redevenu mortel…

Maintenant… Tom Jedusor avait mis au point son premier horcruxe, le journal intime, peu de temps après avoir du refermer la Chambre des secrets… Lors de l'année scolaire 1942-1943, alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans…

Si Harry arrivait à le détruire juste avant… Le futur en serait changé dans des proportions incroyables. Mais forcément pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme se leva, bouillant d'excitation ! Voilà la solution ! Revenir en 1941, affronter Voldemort… Il devait déjà être très puissant, mais Harry ne comptait pas remonter plus loin et assassiner un enfant, aussi potentiellement dangereux fut-il.

Harry résista à la tentation d'utiliser sur le champ le Retourneur de Temps. Il devrait agir à Poudlard. Agir seul. Jamais Hermione n'accepterait, et Ron ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité dans une tentative de meurtre.

Il décida donc de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain, et d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps de là-bas. Il s'introduirait dans l'école par un des passages secrets (il avait décidé d'emporter la carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité) et attendrait son heure…

La première partie du plan se passa sans encombre. Il transplana du Terrier à Pré-au-Lard et de là, recouvert de sa cape, passa le médaillon autour du coup. La combinaison fixée à 1941, Harry appuya sur le bouton que lui avait indiqué Reginald Weasley. La sensation fut très désagréable, l'impression de tomber dans le vide comme lorsqu'il se plongeait dans la Pensine… Puis le monde se stabilisa, et Harry regarda autour de lui.

C'était une belle journée d'été, et pourtant personne ne traînait dans les rues. Certains magasins étaient fermés, et des affiches étaient collées un peu partout, portant des photos de sorciers à l'air sinistre. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il avait bien remonté le temps. Il ne voyait guère de différence avec le Pré-au-Lard qu'il venait de quitter. S'approchant des affiches, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait bien d'avis de recherche de Mangemorts… Mais il n'en reconnu aucun. Pas de Lestrange, pas de Yaxley, ni celui qui était devenu le nouvel homme à abattre pour les Aurors et pour Harry, l'infâme Severus Rogue…

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry rangea sa cape et se dirigea vers les Trois Balais, un des rares lieux publics qui semblait ouverts.

Son pressentiment se confirma. Derrière le comptoir s'affairait une Mme Rosmerta, bien plus jeune que celle qu'il connaissait, mais en 1941, elle n'aurait pas pu être déjà adulte…

Mme Rosmerta leva les yeux vers lui et s'exclama :

« James Potter ! Pour une sur… Oh, excusez-moi, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant plus attentivement. Je vous avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Et voilà. Il était bien retourné dans le passé, mais pas du tout à l'époque prévue. Harry aurait bien voulu laisser tomber son projet et revenir à son époque mais pouvait-il se fier au Retourneur de Temps ? Celui-ci avait démontré qu'il n'était pas encore au point, et Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prudent de renouveler l'essai avant de comprendre ce qui avait cloché.

« Vous désirez ? » continua Rosmerta.

Elle le dévisageait avec curiosité.

« Hum, oui, excusez-moi, pourrais-je avoir une bieraubeurre ? »

_Et savoir en quelle année on est, exctement ?_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Rosmerta lui tendit sa consommation, et Harry alla s'asseoir à une table où un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier traînait.

« C'est celle d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry.

Rosmerta leva la tête de sa caisse enregistreuse et fit signe que oui.

Harry peut ainsi voir la date : 29 août 1975. Bien joué. Il s'était encore une fois complètement planté, et ce coup-ci, qui lui viendrait en aide. Il avait très peu d'argent, nulle part où aller. Pas de maison, et il n'était pas élève à Poudlard. Poudlard…

Bien sûr, c'était son seul espoir ! S'il arrivait à contacter Dumbledore, celui-ci pourrait l'accueillir à Poudlard le temps de trouver une solution ! Cette situation rendait néanmoins Harry malade. Lui qui avait été persuadé d'arranger les choses en voyageant dans le temps, voilà qu'il se retrouverait élève encore une fois, pendant qu'à sa véritable époque, le combat continuerait, sans que lui-même y participe. Il y avait des fois où il se détestait, détestait sa façon de penser que lui seul avait la bonne réponse, avait le rôle de celui qui devait tout arranger, alors que c'était l'inverse qui se passait. Voldemort en avait tout le temps joué, mais jamais il n'avait appris de ses erreurs, jamais…

Ouvrant le journal pour avoir l'air de s'occuper son regard parcourut un article sur les mesures de Barty Croupton à l'égard des Mangemorts, accordant aux Aurors le droit d'utiliser les Impardonnables (« Une mesure sage et énergique » dit Rufus Scrimgeour, « la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives » proteste Amélia Bones) puis tomba sur les petites annonces. L'une d'elle lui accrocha l'œil.

_Urgent !_

_Poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à pourvoir_

_Contacter Pr Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard_

Harry se mordit la lèvre, tandis qu'un nouveau projet se formait dans sa tête, un nouveau projet encore plus fou que le premier, mais qui ne rendrait pas son voyage dans le temps complètement inutile ? Il pouvait contacter Dumbledore et lui demander d'être accepté comme élève le temps de réexaminer le Retourneur de Temps. Mais s'il entrait à Poudlard en tant que professeur ? Il aurait bien plus de liberté, de pouvoir, il serait écouté et alors…

1975. Ses parents rentraient en sixième année. Ses parents et Sirius, se rappela Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Mais ce n'était pas le principal. Le principal, c'était Rogue. Il avait appris à ses dépens à quel point Rogue était semblable à Voldemort lors de ses années d'étude, mais Dumbledore n'avait jamais dû en prendre conscience ou même lui n'aurait pas accorder sa confiance au traître. Mais s'il arrivait à réunir des preuves contre Rogue, à le prendre en flagrant délit de magie noire… Même s'il n'était pas encore un Mangemort… Mais il faudrait être habile, gagner la confiance du Serpentard. Et il y avait aussi Pettigrew. Sans doute celui-ci n'était pas encore du côté de Voldemort, n'envisageait pas encore de trahir ses amis. Néanmoins s'il parvenait à faire prendre confiance à James que Queudver n'était pas fiable, n'était pas digne d'être Gardien du Secret… Alors, tout changerait.

Restait la question cruciale : est-ce que Dumbledore confierait un poste de professeur à un inconnu prétendant venir du futur, et pas encore majeur ?

Eh bien il fallait toujours essayé, pensa Harry avec un nouvel élan d'espoir. La rentrée était proche, Dumbledore était peut-être prêt à accepter quiconque se présenterait, à ce stade.

Il s'approcha du comptoir, sa chope vide à la main.

« Excusez-moi, pourrais-je vous emprunter un hibou ? Je voudrais envoyer une lettre à Poudlard. »

Rosmerta eut un sourire.

« Si c'est pour contacter Dumbledore, ce sera inutile, il passe ici tous les jours, et quand on parle du loup… »

Comme par un fait exprès, le vieux directeur poussa à cet instant la porte du pub.

Harry eut un coup au cœur en le voyant devant lui, ses cheveux et sa barbe argentés, ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais respirant la santé, si différent du Dumbledore que Rogue avait froidement tué…

« Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait de la peine à maîtriser.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« Bonjour ! Je ne crois pas vous connaître, mais je serais ravi de palier à cette lacune. »

Harry ne savait plus que dire. Comment aborder la conversation, lui demander un poste de professeur, lui expliquer sa situation ?

« Ce garçon voulait vous parler. » annonça Rosmerta.

Dumbledore regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, un regard curieux mais toujours chaleureux.

« Oui, c'est euh… Important » balbutia Harry.

Les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier se firent plus insistants.

« Vraiment ? Rosmerta, pourrais-je vous emprunter la salle du fond ? »

La tenancière accepta immédiatement, et Harry suivit Dumbledore, le cœur battant.

Une fois dans la fameuse pièce du fond, un petit salon joliment meublé, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

« Eh bien ? »

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de s'expliquer. Il résuma la situation en passant sous silence les motivations de son escapade temporelle, qu'il fit passer pour un simple accident, et demanda enfin à Dumbledore s'il lui serait possible de gagner sa vie en tant que professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez les capacités requises, Mr Potter ? Vous êtes très jeune. » fit gentiment Dumbledore.

C'était le seul problème ? Dumbledore ne lui posait pas plus de question, afin de vérifier la véracité de son histoire ? Même si la confiance du directeur le servait à cet instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir la façon dont celle-ci s'était retournée contre le vieil homme.

« J'ai su maîtriser le Patronus à l'âge de treize ans. Pendant ma cinquième année, le professeur était si minable que tout le monde craignait de rater ses buses. J'ai donné des cours aux élèves qui me l'on demander, et tous ont eu au minimum Effort Exceptionnel. J'ai eu Optimal. »

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard perçant. Harry avait dit la vérité, mais celle-ci semblait si extraordinaire que le sorcier devait le soupçonner de se vanter.

« Je crois que vous m'avez caché certaines choses, Mr Potter, mais sur ce point précis, vous m'avez l'air sincère. J'avoue que j'ai plus que besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour ce poste et si vous êtes à la hauteur. Après tout, l'âge n'empêche pas de réaliser des choses impressionnantes. Non, loin de là… »

Harry était sûr qu'il pensait à Tom.

« Je suis curieux de vous voir à l'œuvre, Mr Potter. Il y a cependant une paille, si je puis dire. Comme vous le savez sans doute, votre père est présentement un de nos étudiants et une telle ressemblance avec un professeur susciterait une curiosité déplacée. »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu protester, Dumbledore avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita en marmonnant.

Aussitôt, Harry ressentit de fortes démangeaisons au cuir chevelu, qui se dissipèrent rapidement.

« Je n'ai pas changé grand-chose… Vos yeux, votre nez, sont différents. C'est fou ce que qu'une nouvelle coiffure et une teinture vous changent un homme. Je devrais moi-même essayer un jour… Mais en ce qui vous concerne, vous êtes seul juge. »

D'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître un miroir devant Harry, qui dévisagea son reflet, affublé de cheveux blonds cendrés lisses, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

« Il faudra que je m'y habitue, j'imagine… » marmonna-t-il, par simple politesse.

Ça me va comme des bretelles à un lapin, pensait-il en lui-même.

« Je suis sûr que vous ne voudrez plus changer ! fit joyeusement Dumbledore. Mais suivez-moi, il reste certains détails à régler pour que vous passiez une excellente année. Vous aurez besoin d'une garde-robe et vous devez avoir hâte de visiter votre appartement… »

Harry suivit alors Dumbledore, qui parlait toujours. Cette nouvelle année à Poudlard promettait d'être vraiment atypique !

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est un chapitre d'intro donc, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais ça devrait être plus intéressant dans le prochain chapitre, avec les débuts d'Harry en Prof de DCFM.


	2. L'autre côté de la barrière

**Disclaimer et rating : **voir chapitre 1

Chimgrid : Merci, voilà la suite… Pour Severus, bah, tu me connais !

Silmaril666 : En effet, très chère, cette fiction servira de véhicules à mes considérations profondes sur les éléments du tome 6. Bon, en fait de théories, dans ce premier chapitre, elles n'y sont pas trop, mais d'ici la fin, oui, je pense…

Ferdounette, dragon rouge, sandjo, marilyn: Merci à vous tous, voilà la suite !

Nefra : Eh ben, quelle enthousiasme ! tu as de la chance que j'ai du temps, du coup le chapitre 2 arrive vite !

**Chapitre 2**

**L'autre côté de la barrière**

Assis à la droite de Minerva McGonagall, Harry réajustait nerveusement le col de sa cape. C'était la première fois qu'il portait une robe de sorcier en dehors de son uniforme scolaire, de sa robe de quidditch, ou de sa robe de bal. Il était étrange de penser que désormais, il serait tout le temps habillé, en sorcier, et même s'il savait que cela n'avait pas de rapport, il se sentit plus adulte.

« Nerveux, professeur Granger ? »

Harry sursauta. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser que c'était désormais son nom. Penser que « Professeur Granger » s'adresserait un jour à un autre qu'Hermione ! Harry se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall, qui le regardait avec un léger sourire.

« Un peu, mais j'imagine que c'est normal… »

McGonagall hocha la tête. Harry s'était surpris à la trouver plutôt pas mal, avec plus de 20 ans de moins. Pas belle, non, avec son visage mince et sévère, son nez osseux… Mais un physique intéressant. Et même si elle semblait tout aussi stricte que la McGonagall qu'il avait connu, son statut de professeur le mettait cette fois-ci à l'abri des remontrances qu'il avait pu s'attirer élève.

Elle-même et les autres enseignants s'étaient montrés plutôt perplexes lorsque Dumbledore leur avait présenté Harry. Ce gamin, professeur ? Harry s'était surpris à imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait Rogue si, Maître des Potions, il s'était vu ravir le poste tant convoité par l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus. Cette pensée l'aurait amusé quelques mois auparavant, mais à présent, l'idée même de Rogue le révulsait. Dire qu'il faudrait dissimuler ses sentiments…

« Il me faudra être un comédien encore meilleur que lui. » s'était dit Harry.

Mais après quelques démonstrations, conjuration de patronus comme bouquet final, l'équipe enseignante s'était montrée rassurée sur les capacités d'Harry. Du moins ses pouvoirs, car enseigner à une classe, c'était autre chose. Harry avait donc passé le peu de jours qui précédaient la rentrée à consulter le programme et préparer ses premiers cours. Mais à présent…

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer un flot d'élèves qui discutaient avec animation. C'était étrange d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière, pour une fois, d'avoir le point de vue d'un professeur… Instinctivement, Harry dirigea son regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Ils étaient là, en train de s'asseoir.

Son père racontait quelque chose avec de grands gestes de la main, comme s'il mimait une prise de souaffle périlleuse, et prenant place à ses côtés, Lupin et Sirius le regardait avec un petit sourire. Pettigrew faillit se laissait tomber à côté du banc, tant il n'osait détourner le regard de James, qu'il fixait avec admiration.

Harry, le cœur serré, détourna le regard avant qu'on ne remarque son regard insistant sur les Maraudeurs, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une jeune fille à la chevelure auburn, qui discutait avec animation avec une brunette de son âge. Lily…

Harry passa rapidement sur les tables des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles pour s'arrêter sur un groupe d'adolescents de Serpentard qui s'étaient installés le plus loin possible de la table des Professeurs. Comme le faisait James chez les Gryffondors, un jeune homme élancé captivait son auditoire, trois jeunes garçons de son âge et deux filles. À la périphérie du groupe, écoutant l'orateur tout en feignant l'indifférence, se tenait sans erreur possible Severus Rogue.

Harry serra les dents. Rogue était très semblable à l'image qu'il en avait eu dans la Pensine ; maigre, le teint cireux, les cheveux gras, le dos rond…

L'arrivée des Premières Années fut une distraction bienvenue. Le Choixpeau chanta une chanson inédite, mais brassant toujours les mêmes thèmes (Harry se demanda combien de variations il était capable de faire au sujet des Fondateurs et des qualités propres à chaque maison) et la répartition commença.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin achevée, ce fut au tour du festin de débuter. Harry n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Bientôt, Dumbledore le présenterait à ses élèves… Et demain, il commencerait les cours. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas les sixièmes années avant lundi, mais l'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac.

« Mes chers élèves, votre attention un aussi cours instant que possible, je vous prie ! »

Dumbledore s'était levé tandis que les murmures s'éteignaient et que les dernières miettes de gâteaux disparaissaient des assiettes.

« Alors que débute cette nouvelle année, je tiens à rappeler aux élèves de la deuxième à la septième année, et apprendre à ceux de la première année… Ainsi qu'à certains élèves d'un niveau supérieur à la mémoire parfois étrangement sélective… (son regard glissa vers le coin où étaient assis les Maraudeurs avant d'englober toute la salle) qu'il est interdit de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, ainsi que de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard en dehors des visites prévues. Notre nouveau concierge, Mr Rusard, a également eu l'obligeance d'établir une liste de tous les artefacts dont la présence est indésirable en ces murs. »

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Permettez-moi à présent de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Harry Granger ! »

Il y eu des applaudissements polis, mais la plupart des élèves semblaient dubitatifs devant sa jeunesse. Harry vit James faire le geste de sucer son pouce, ce qui amusa beaucoup son entourage. Il détourna rapidement le regard en faisant comme si de rien n'était, pour croiser celui de Rogue, qui ne lui révéla rien de ses sentiments.

« Au moins, cette année, il ne cherchera pas à obtenir le poste pour lui. » pensa Harry.

Maigre consolation.

« Et pour ceux qui suivent cette option, sachez que votre professeur d'étude des Runes, Mme Asgaard, a pris une année sabbatique pour avancer la rédaction de sa nouvelle méthode d'apprentissage… Voici donc son remplaçant, le Professeur Baltus Coomer. »

Un jeune homme au menton presque inexistant assis à côté du professeur Slughorn se leva pour recueillir des applaudissements indifférents.

Puis, le brouhaha revint quand les élèves se levèrent.

« Les premières années, suivez-moi ! cria Lily en se frayant un chemin vers les nouveaux élèves.

« Je te suivrais au bout du monde ! » lui lança James, mais Lily ne se retourna pas pour lui accorder l'honneur d'une réponse. Harry vit que son visage s'était nettement durci.

« Une élève en or, cette miss Evans, fit Slughorn qui, malgré sa masse, s'était approché d'Harry sans que celui-ci n'y prenne garde. Elle vous épatera en cours, croyez-m'en. Riche en talent, cette promotion, mais Miss Evans… Vous verrez ! »

Avec un clin d'œil, Horace Slughorn alla rejoindre Dumbledore, tandis qu'Harry regagnait ses appartements.

Il devait avouer qu'être professeur à Poudlard avait des avantages, une suite luxueuse n'étant pas le moindre. Mais cela ne calmait pas son inquiétude. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à faire ses preuves ? S'il n'arrivait pas à être un professeur respecté ? Il imagina un chahut mené par son père et Sirius, un chahut encore pire que ceux qui avaient pu se déclencher lors des cours du professeur Quirell…

Harry passa le reste de la soirée à consulter son emploi du temps du lendemain, un vendredi.

Première année de Serdaigle, puis les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle… Et l'après-midi, les Septièmes années en cours commun. Il survivrait, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins jusqu'à lundi, où il aurait les sixièmes années en cours commun juste avant le déjeuner. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Rogue dans la même classe, et lui au milieu…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

L'un dans l'autre, sa journée ne se passa pas trop mal. En fait, à part un événement plutôt embarrassant, elle fut idéale. Sa voix était au départ un peu hésitante, mais il prit vite de l'assurance. Les premières années étaient sages, un peu intimidées, mais il sut vite les captiver, même si ce premier cours se contenta d'être une introduction générale sur ce que l'on regroupait sous le terme de Forces du Mal.

L'incident eut lieu au cours suivant, alors qu'Harry avait divisé les élèves en paire pour organiser de minis duels, afin d'évaluer leur niveau. Depuis le début du cours, un bruit infernal avait raisonné dans la salle voisine, qu'Harry avait tout d'abord essayé d'ignorer, mais cela n'était tout simplement plus possible.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Les seuls cours qui pouvaient être bruyants étaient ceux de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ou de Sortilèges. Or, Flitwick faisait cours dans l'aile opposée… Harry en conclut que des élèves en intercours avaient dû se réunir pour se détendre. Eh bien, les salles communes étaient faîtes pour ça, non ?

« Attendez-moi un instant, et ne vous jetez aucun sort en mon absence, » dit-il à ses élèves en sortant.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle voisine, où le bruit avait atteint son paroxysme.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? Il y a un cours à côté ! » hurla-t'il, espérant avoir l'air suffisamment autoritaire.

Une vingtaine d'élèves s'arrêtèrent net en plein mouvement pour le dévisager. Lily Evans, assise au premier rang leva les yeux du cahier dans lequel elle écrivait (« elle n'a pas trouvé meilleur endroit pour faire ses devoirs ? » pensa bêtement Harry), un élève de Poufsouffle qui faisait le poirier sur un bureau s'écroula dans un fracas de chaises renversées, deux élèves de Serdaigle interrompirent la partie de bras de fer qu'ils avaient improvisé, et Rogue, assis au fond de la salle, les pieds sur la table, leva un œil moitié intéressé, moitié blasé du magasine qu'il était en train de lire, consacré aux potions, si l'on en croyait le chaudron bouillonnant sur la couverture.

« Ici aussi, il y a un cours, » fit une voix à la fois faible et légèrement froissée.

Harry tourna la tête et à sa grande horreur, découvrit le Professeur Coomer, debout sur l'estrade, une craie à la main, le visage empourpré. Le ricanement de Rogue fut clairement audible dans le silence enfin rétabli.

« Oh, euh… Très bien… » balbutia Harry, en devenant lui aussi très rouge.

Tous les élèves le dévisageaient, l'air plutôt amusé pour la plupart. Seule Lily semblait comprendre son embarras, et son sourire à elle était compatissant.

« Eh bien, je vous laisse, alors. »

Coomer répondit par un grognement, tandis qu'Harry battait en retraite. Il eut encore le temps d'entendre Coomer, dans un sursaut d'autorité, faire remarquer à Rogue que son cours n'était pas le lieu pour lire des magasines et de lui apporter le sien sur le champ, et Rogue lui répondre d'une voix ennuyée d'attendre qu'il soit arrivé à la fin de l'article qu'il lisait.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans nouveau problème, même si le professeur d'étude des Runes lui jeta un regard plein de rancœur au déjeuner, et l'ignora pendant tout le dîner, bien qu'ils fussent assis côte à côte.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin. On était samedi et à en juger par ce qu'il voyait par la fenêtre, le temps était particulièrement beau. Eusse t'il était encore élève qu'il se serait précipiter sur le terrain de quidditch, mais que pouvaient bien faire les professeurs le week-end ? Harry se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, et ne se leva finalement que bien plus tard, pour le repas de midi, avec son estomac criant famine.

La grande salle était à moitié vide lorsqu'il prit place au côté de Dumbledore, qui entamait une tourte au pigeon d'un air guilleret.

« Bilan de votre première journée, Harry ? » demanda t'il après être venu à bout de la première bouchée.

Harry se demanda s'il était déjà au courant de son intervention pendant le cours de Coomer.

« Pas mal du tout, je dois dire. Les élèves sont assez sages. »

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire.

« Vous changerez sans doute d'avis après avoir eu les Sixièmes Années. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise… Que diriez-vous d'une promenade dans le parc, après le repas ? J'aimerais discuter avec vous de la situation actuelle. Sans doute êtes-vous au courant de celle-ci dans les grandes lignes, mais si vous ignorez certains faits récents qui ont pu par la suite tomber dans l'oubli, cela pourrait paraître suspect. »

Harry y avait déjà pensé lorsqu'il avait croisé deux Serdaigles discutant des méfaits particulièrement sordides d'un Mangemort en cavale du nom de Scipio Robinson, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

« Volontiers » répondit-il avec chaleur.

Aussi, quelques heures plus tard, Dumbledore et lui longeaient le lac, contemplant des massifs de roseaux qui le flanquaient. Le directeur avait résumé au Gryffondor les derniers événements, et la conversation avait dérivé vers des sujets plus plaisant. En fait de conversation, Dumbledore monologuait, racontant diverses anecdotes sur ses années d'enseignement, tandis qu'Harry l'écoutait avec un étrange mélange de joie et de tristesse. Dire qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais entendre le son de la voix de Dumbledore ! Harry laissa son regard filer vers le terrain de quidditch, au-dessus duquel un élève enchaînait des figures aériennes spectaculaire. Était-ce son père ? Alors que les deux hommes approchaient d'un buisson de roseaux, celui-ci s'agita légèrement, malgré l'absence de vent.

« Tiens, tiens mais qu'est-ce qui, ou qui peut bien se cacher là ? » fit Dumbledore d'une petite voix amusée.

Les mouvements cessèrent puis un « Coin ! Coin ! » s'éleva du buisson.

« Ah, c'est vous, Mr Rogue ! continua Dumbledore, son sourire s'élargissant.

Les roseaux s'agitèrent plus violemment et Severus Rogue en sortit effectivement, les yeux baissés. Il avait les genoux et les mains boueux et trempés et son visage portait aussi des tâches de boues. Harry trouva qu'avec son air maussade, ses vêtements bon marchés et débraillés et son aspect négligé, il avait tout l'air d'un épouvantail dépressif.

« Votre marge de progression avant de pouvoir imiter parfaitement le canard est pour le moins impressionnante, Mr Rogue, » poursuivit aimablement le vieil homme.

Rogue leva brièvement les yeux vers ses professeurs, mais il était difficile de lire son expression. Il se concentra à nouveau sur ses chaussures, et marmonna :

« Je commence tout juste à imiter le canard. Mais mon imitation du héron est parfaitement au point. »

Dumbledore avait à présent l'air vraiment intéressé. Harry ressentait un mélange de fureur et de malaise à l'idée de voir le vieux directeur parler aussi gentiment à celui qui l'en remercierait de si horrible manière, des années plus tard.

« Vraiment ? »

Rogue hocha la tête, porta les mains à sa bouche, et fit la démonstration de ses talents d'imitateur. Harry n'avait jamais entendu de héron, mais il doutait que son cri fut aussi semblable à celui d'un cochon qu'on égorge.

« Impressionnant, je dois le reconnaître. Mais puis-je cependant vous demander ce que vous fabriquiez là ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

Rogue sortit un gros pot de confiture qui déformait la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il était rempli d'eau dans laquelle nageaient des têtards.

« Le professeur Slughorn nous a chargé, Evans et moi, de lui ramener des têtards, on en aura besoin la semaine prochaine pour la potion d'hallucination. Quoique des tritons seraient plus indiqués, mais je n'ai pas réussi à en attraper. » expliqua le Serpentard d'une voix morne. Il gardait les yeux sur ses chaussures, comme si elles présentaient un intérêt inégalable.

« Heureusement que je suis là, alors, » fit une voix claire et joyeuse.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers un massif de roseaux situé un peu plus loin, d'où Lily Evans émergea, radieuse, un pot à confiture dans chaque main.

Tout comme Rogue, elle était débraillée, sale, et échevelée. Mais contrairement à Rogue, cela ne lui donnait rien de ridicule. Elle avait exactement l'air du genre de fille qui remplissait les tâches salissantes sans se gêner, en en riant même, ce qui ajoutait une touche de décontraction à son charme naturel.

« Comme ça, tu pourras me montrer en quoi les tritons donnent de meilleurs résultats que les têtards, Rogue. »

Celui-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'œil renfrogné avant de reporter son regard sur le pot à confiture. Les têtards qui s'y trémoussaient avaient l'air encore plus captivant que ses chaussures.

« Oui, compte là-dessus, Evans. » marmotta-t'il.

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de garder un air dégagé seyant à une conversation non formelle entre professeurs et élèves, mais il bouillait intérieurement. Comment cette punaise osait-elle parler sur ce ton à sa future mère ?

« Puisque la pêche a été bonne, fit gaiement Dumbledore, je vous propose de rentrer vous débarbouiller avant le dîner. Oh, et évitez de croiser Mr Rusard, visiblement, il est très à cheval sur l'hygiène, celle du bâtiment, en tout cas. Il a littéralement terrorisé ce pauvre Dave Goujon pour avoir fait tomber une miette de sa barre chocolatée dans un couloir… »

Lily leur souhaita une bonne soirée et se dirigea vers l'école d'une démarche légère. Rogue lui emboîta le pas, ses chaussures faisant schlouik-schlouick et crachant de l'eau à chacun de ses pas.

_Le cygne et le singe,_ pensa Harry en les regardant s'éloigner.

« Je suis comme sous l'impression, Harry, fit Dumbledore d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse, que vous avez appris, au cours de votre jeune existence, à dissimuler certains de vos sentiments. C'est une bonne chose. J'ignore quels torts Severus Rogue a pu vous causer dans le futur, mais il serait injuste d'en accabler un garçon encore innocent. »

Harry se demanda s'il parvenait à bien dissimuler les sentiments qu'avaient soulevés ces dernières paroles.

À suivre.

Et voilou ! Dans le chapitre suivant, premier cours avec les Sixièmes années !

En bonus : celui ou celle qui arrive à me dire de quel bouquin s'inspire la scène des roseaux gagne une photo dédicacée de mon pied gauche.


	3. Bouche cousue, Mr Potter!

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **voir le premier chapitre.

Daniet : En effet, la suite ne tarde pas, la voici ! Pour Harry racontant tout à Dumbledore sur Rogue, eh bien, ce sera plus compliqué que prévu. Tu verras !

Chimgrid : Contente que la scène des roseaux t'ait plue, même si elle est fortement inspirée d'un bouquin, mais je trouvais que ce genre de scène collerait bien dans le décor de Poudlard ! Le nom du bouquin est plus bas/

Kyla Ellayan : Eh bien, c'est très flatteur ! Par contre, je suis du sud de la France… Est-ce que je parlerais québécois sans le savoir ? ;) Pour le livre, ce n'est pas Mathilda (un bout de temps que je l'ai pas lu, je me souviens bien de l'histoire générale, mais pas des tritons.)

Nefra : J'aime bien la théorie, mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévue au programme. Pour les concours, je ne sais pas, personne n'a gagné le super prix, peut-être que j'en ferais un autre plus facile à l'avenir.

sandjo : Pour la rencontre avec les Maraudeurs (ou une partie) c'est dans ce chapitre !

jajapowaa : C'est vrai que je pense qu'en général, Rogue est respectueux envers les professeurs, mais je pensais que dans le cas d'un type comme Coomer, incapable de tenir une classe, il le mépriserait tellement qu'il se gênerait moins avec lui. C'est vrai, je m'étais déjà dit que Rogue faisait un peu vilain petit canard, mais même s'il a plus de classe adulte qu'ado, on attend toujours la transformation en cygne !

Youte : Merci, voilà la suite !

Silmaril666 : Si tu aimes les scènes entre Rogue et Lily, tu seras gâtée par ce chapitre, alors !

Corail Zaarea : C'est vrai, une confrontation Harry/Tom aurait été intéressante ! Mais c'était pas ce que j'avais en tête !

Bon, vous êtes sans doute tous impatient de connaître le livre dont la scène des roseaux est tirée : il s'agit de _Bennett__ et ses grenouilles _d'Anthony Buckeridge, les aventures d'un gamin élève dans un pensionnat anglais qui s'attire des catastrophes hilarantes. Je sais, j'ai pas choisi le plus connu !

**Chapitre 3**

**Bouche cousue, Mr Potter !**

Le premier cours de la matinée du lundi, qui vit Harry enseigner à des quatrièmes années de Serpentard les manifestations de sortilèges impardonnables, passa pour le jeune professeur à une vitesse surréaliste. Avant même qu'il réalise que la cloche sonnant la fin de la récréation de 10 heures avait finit de retentir, les premiers élèves de sixième année entrèrent dans la salle, et s'installèrent en bavardant.

James entra d'un pas conquérant, jeta à Harry un regard insolent et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, bientôt rejoint par Lupin et Sirius. Visiblement, Queudver n'avait pas atteint le niveau requis pour des études avancées dans cette matière, ce qui n'étonna que très moyennement Harry.

Lily Evans s'installa, comme en étude des Runes, devant le bureau, à côté d'une élève de Serdaigle couverte de tâches de rousseur.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent en dernier, sans hâte excessive. Il s'agissait du groupe qu'Harry avait remarqué lors du banquet de début d'année. Rogue s'installa à côté du plus petit des garçons de la bande, un rouquin au menton fendu par une fossette et aux oreilles décollées.

« Allons, silence, que je fasse l'appel ! » lança Harry.

Le brouhaha cessa. Il n'y avait aucun absent, mais cela permit à Harry de mettre un nom sur les têtes qui l'intriguait le plus. Le garçon brun et élancé n'était autre qu'Evan Rosier. Rosier avait un physique avantageux et pouvait paraître aussi séduisant que Sirius du moins tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, car sa voix nasillarde lui faisait perdre pas mal de sa superbe. Son voisin était un autre futur Mangemort, Ashley Wilkes. Wilkes était aussi blond qu'Evan était brun, aussi trapu qu'Evan était longiligne. Quant au voisin de Rogue et le dernier Serpentard qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, ce n'était nul autre que Connor Avery, qui s'attirerait plus d'une fois les foudres de Voldemort par sa maladresse.

« Eh bien, autant ne pas perdre de temps et commencer tout de suite. Jusqu'ici vos professeurs se sont succédés sans rester jamais plus d'un an. Malgré les problèmes que pose un enseignement discontinu, vous êtes tous parvenu à obtenir au moins un E à vos Buses, ce qui suppose un niveau plus qu'honorable, l'examen n'ayant jamais été facile. »

Harry vit James et Sirius échanger un sourire en coin. Eux n'avaient pas rencontré de difficultés particulières, Harry le savait.

_Eh bien moi non plus,_ pensa t'il.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut se reposer sur ses acquis. Dès aujourd'hui, nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure, avec les Sortilèges Non-Verbaux. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

Lily leva la main, ainsi qu'un Serdaigle rondouillard. Rogue et les Maraudeurs ne firent pas un geste, bien qu'Harry sache très bien que le Serpentard, Sirius et James étaient parfaitement au courant de ce dont ils s'agissaient, et maîtrisaient déjà la technique.

« Oui, Miss Evans ? »

Lily se leva.

« Les sortilèges non-verbaux sont des sorts que l'on lance sans prononcer l'incantation à haute voix, ce qui permet de gagner quelques fractions de secondes sur son adversaire au cours d'un duel. La difficulté est que cela demande un effort de concentration plus intense. »

James tapa vigoureusement dans ses mains.

« Bravissimo ! » beugla t'il.

La plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire, mais Lily se rassit, les lèvres pincées. Les Serpentards ne riaient pas davantage, en particulier (ô surprise !) Severus Rogue, qui lança un regard méprisant à James.

« Excellente définition, Miss Evans. Cinq point pour Gryffondor. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, cessez de faire l'imbécile heureux. Nous verrons si vous savez vous taire aussi bien que vous savez crier. »

Il y eut de nouveaux rires, incluant cette fois Lily et même Wilkes et Rosier. Rogue, en revanche, faisait tourner sa baguette dans sa main avec indifférence.

« Allons, retroussez vos manche, et au boulot, reprit Harry. Mettez-vous par paire, l'un lançant un sort, l'autre se chargeant de le parer. Tout cela sans un mot, bien sûr.

Les paires se formèrent assez vite, et au grand déplaisir d'Harry, Rogue se retrouva avec Lily : il avait pensé que le Serpentard jetterait son dévolu sur son voisin immédiat, mais Avery, qui, de façon tout à fait compréhensible, n'avait aucune envie de recevoir des maléfices de Rogue, s'était littéralement jeter sur la Serdaigle aux tâches de son dès qu'Harry avait fini sa phrase.

L'idée que Rogue puisse lancer à Lily des mauvais sorts en tout impunité sous son nez même rendait Harry malade. Mais, à son grand soulagement, les deux adolescents semblèrent tomber d'accord sur le fait que la Gryffondor commencerait en attaque.

Harry observa les groupes de son bureau pendant quelques minutes, avant de circuler dans les rangs. Comme de bien entendu, la plupart des élèves éprouvaient la plus grande difficulté, et tentaient de tricher en marmonnant les formules.

« Bouche cousue, Cartwright ! » fit Harry au Serdaigle adipeux.

James et Sirius, de leur côté, se renvoyaient sorts sur sorts avec décontraction. Ils parlaient néanmoins, non pas pour prononcer des formules, mais commentant les résultats du Championnat de Quidditch.

« Très bien tout ça ! Vous apportez dix points chacun à Gryffondor ! »

Tous les autres groupes de travail s'arrêtèrent pour contempler les deux prodiges avec admiration. Rogue se renfrogna encore, si la chose était possible.

« Allons, on se remet au travail ! Miss Evans, Mr Rogue, où en êtes-vous ? »

Rogue tomba soudain en contemplation devant le bout de sa baguette.

« Elle n'a pas encore réussi à envoyer un seul sort. » marmonna t'il.

Sa voix n'avait cependant pas la nuance de mépris qu'Harry aurait attendu.

« Eh bien, fais-le toi, puisque tu es si fort, Mr Je-Sais-Tout ! » rétorqua Lily sèchement.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à t'envoyer un sort dont je sais déjà qu'il atteindra son but parce que tu seras incapable de le dévier sans parler ? » fit remarquer Rogue.

Lily rougit et inspira.

« Bon, on se calme ! intervint Harry avant que la situation ne lui échappe. Miss Evans, recommencez, je vais vous aider. Mr Rogue, préparez-vous. »

Lily pointa sa baguette sur Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

« Bien concentrez-vous sur la formule et le but à atteindre, essayez de visualiser le sort jaillissant de votre baguette… » expliqua Harry, se faisant un peu l'effet d'un Yoda à la petite semaine.

Un éclair rouge annonçant un sortilège de désarmement sortit enfin de la baguette de Lily, mais il semblait plus faible qu'un expelliarmus ordinaire. Rogue le contra sans la moindre peine.

« Vous voyez, Miss Evans, vous y étiez presque ! Encore cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et dix pour Serpentard, le bouclier était parfait, Mr Rogue. »

_Je ne suis pas aussi partial que toi, mon gaillard !_ pensa Harry.

Lily avait l'air heureuse de sa performance, et même Rogue sembla moins maussade, le temps d'un éclair. Mais une voix moqueuse s'éleva, qui rappela pendant une fraction de seconde à Harry le Drago Malefoy des grandes heures.

« Dix points ? ricana James en faisant sauter sa baguette dans sa main. Le sort ne fonctionnait pas à pleine puissance, son bouclier n'aurait pas tenu, sinon ! Pourquoi aurait-il autant de points que moi et Sirius, alors que nos sorts à _nous_ étaient parfaits ? »

Tout le monde se figea. James et Sirius arboraient un sourire décontracté, mais Lupin semblait gêné. Les autres élèves avaient juste l'air curieux de voir comment Harry allait réagir. Rogue et Lily étaient tous les deux livides de rage.

« Vraiment, Mr Potter ? Dites-moi, Mr Rogue, accepteriez-vous que Mr Potter vous lance un de ses sorts parfaits ? Nous saurions alors si le système de Mr Potter vaut mieux que le mien. »

_Montre-lui que tu as confiance en ses capacités, et il te fera à son tour plus facilement confiance,_ se dit Harry. Mais Rogue et la confiance… C'était risqué. Et si Rogue refusait ou échouait ?

« Volontiers, professeur, » fit Rogue d'une voix douce en se plaçant en face de James. Avant même qu'Harry lui fasse signe de commencer, le Gryffondor lança un sort sur Rogue, que celui-ci renvoya si violemment sur James que le jeune homme ne put l'esquiver. Le Maraudeur se couvrit aussitôt d'affreux furoncles, sous les rires des Serpentards.

« Voilà qui règle la question. Mr Black, Mr Lupin, conduisez votre camarade à l'infirmerie, où il méditera sur les bienfaits du silence, pendant que Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de son cas. Le cours est terminé, tout le monde dehors ! »

Harry ne manqua pas le regard mauvais que James lui lança avant de sortir.

_Et voilà !_ pensa Harry avec amertume,_ tu te fâches avec ton père pour le bénéfice de cette moisissure de Rogue ! Mais il l'a quand même cherché…_

Les autres élèves rangeaient leurs affaires en discutant avec enthousiasme. Visiblement, le cours avait eu l'heur de leur plaire.

Les Serpentards furent les premiers à sortir, à l'exception de Rogue, qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac avec une lenteur peu naturelle, et alors que les derniers élèves s'en allaient, Harry entendit distinctement Lily, qui avait aussi pris son temps, glisser à l'oreille de Rogue :

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je t'attends dans la salle à côté »

Elle sortit, laissant Harry pantois. Qu'est-ce que sa mère pouvait bien avoir envie de dire à Rogue ? Lily et Rogue seuls dans une salle déserte, il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Qui savait de quoi ce sale petit mage noir était capable ? Même Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais vraiment su…

Rogue rangea ses derniers livres fébrilement et quitta la pièce. En se retenant pour ne pas lui emboîter immédiatement le pas, Harry le suivit. Le couloir était vide, tous les autres étaient déjà parti manger.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche avant de revenir sur ses pas et de coller son oreille à la porte située près du tableau, communiquant avec la pièce voisine.

« Il a l'air bien ce prof, non ? » disait Lily d'un ton dégagé.

« Il n'a pas l'air trop mal. En tout cas, il change agréablement du vieux birbe qu'on s'est traîné l'année précédente. Et j'espère que ses cours se finiront toujours de la même façon. Mais tu ne voulais quand même pas me parler de lui, si ? »

« Non, tu t'en doutes bien… »

« Alors, demanda Rogue, tu as trouvé un moyen ? »

Lily mit un moment à répondre.

« Oui, et ça m'a pris une bonne partie de l'été. Et ce n'est que la théorie, alors… C'est pour ça, je voulais savoir si tu étais prêt à le tester dès ce soir… Mais je voulais aussi te dire autre chose… C'est important. »

Harry entendit des bruits de pas, comme si quelqu'un marchait de long en large.

« Important ? fit Rogue d'une voix tendue »

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Visiblement, Lily ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Eh bien… Je compte en rester là, après ce soir. Au début, c'était intéressant… Bon, ça l'est toujours et même de plus en plus, ce n'est pas ça, mais… Rogue, ça devient trop dangereux. Ce qu'on fait est de plus en plus dangereux et je préfère en rester là avant qu'on le regrette. »

Harry, l'oreille collée à la porte, frôlait la syncope.

« Dangereux ? s'emporta Rogue. Toi aussi, tu penses que je suis dangereux, hein ? Je ne fais rien de mal. Tu le sais, tu es concernée, non ? Tu y as ta part autant que moi ! »

Un bruit de chaise renversée retentit.

« Rogue, calme-toi, fit Lily d'une voix ferme qu'Harry, malgré la situation, ne put qu'admirer. Je n'ai pas dit cela, et tu le sais. Seulement, l'époque est mal choisie pour ce genre de choses. Ce soir sera la dernière fois, pour moi en tout cas. Ce que tu comptes faire après ne me concernera plus. »

Il y eu un nouveau blanc.

« Parfait, fit enfin Rogue d'une voix sourde. Ce soir, 20 heures, Salle sur Demande. »

Il y eut un bruit de porte claquée. Harry attendit un instant, puis entendit Lily sortir de la salle à son tour. Les jambes flageolantes, il se porta jusqu'à sa chaise derrière son bureau et s'y laissa tomber. Était-il possible que sa mère et Rogue… Non, c'était vraiment ignoble. Impossible. Eh bien il en aurait le cœur net. Salle sur Demande, à 20 heures ? Il y serait aussi. Ses plans de s'attirer la confiance de Rogue venaient d'être jetés aux orties. Il se débarrasserait du petit monstre dès ce soir, avant que le Serpentard fasse de nouveaux dégâts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il était 19 heures 45 lorsque Harry, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, se posta devant l'endroit où apparaissait la porte de la Salle sur Demande quand la procédure voulue était remplie. Il devrait vite se glisser à la suite de Rogue et Lily lorsque le moment serait venu, sans se faire remarquer. Que ferait-il ensuite, il ne le savait pas exactement. Jaillir de sous sa cape au moindre geste déplacé de Rogue ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu le matin. Pas quand Lily Evans était concernée !

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère arriva et contempla la tapisserie accrochée au mur d'en face. Rogue ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Tous deux se mirent à faire des allés retour, et bientôt, une porte apparue. Harry parvint par miracle à les suivre sans les bousculer ou se retrouver coincé dans l'embrasure. Pas de doute, il progressait.

Harry fut surpris par le choix que les deux élèves avaient fait : il s'agissait d'une pièce toute simple, avec une table et de quoi écrire. Seul détail insolite, un rat s'agitait dans une cage. Harry n'avait pas su exactement à quoi s'attendre, mais quand même… Pas du tout l'endroit pour un dernier rendez-vous en couple !

« Bien, fit Rogue en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et en désignant le rat de celle-ci, j'y vais ? »

Lily avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je sais que je t'ai dit que… Mais imagine que je me sois trompée ? Cette fois, on risque de vraiment de lui faire très mal, et si on ne le soigne pas à temps… Ce n'est pas un petit maléfice amusant comme les autres. Rogue, est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est presque de la magie noire ? »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était donc cela, les réunions secrètes de Lily et Rogue ? Des lancers de mauvais sorts sur un rat ?

« Je ne lui ferais pas si mal que ça, protesta Rogue, impatient. Je sais doser la puissance, je pourrais ne lui faire qu'une estafilade. Mais on aurait du mal à voir la portée de ton contre-sort, dans ce cas-là. Tu as toujours réussi du premier coup. Allons-y. »

Rogue tendit sa baguette vers la pauvre bête, qui semblait ne se douter de rien.

« Non, attends ! Je suis désolée, mais… Non. »

Rogue regarda Lily, et il eut soudain l'air furieux.

« Ah, d'accord, dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce et basse. Tu ne veux pas qu'on utilise ton ami le rat ? Eh bien, parfait, plus besoin de rat. »

Aussitôt, la cage et son habitant se volatilisèrent.

« Mais ça ne change rien,Evans. J'ai inventé un mauvais sort, on ne peut pas le laisser sans parade. Nous sommes les seuls à le connaître mais imagine qu'un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un en prenne connaissance. Quelqu'un de mal intentionné ? »

Lily baissa les yeux.

« On s'était mis d'accord, Evans, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu projetais de faire carrière dans la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux. Je t'ai montré les sorts que j'avais inventés, pour que tu t'exerces à inventer toi-même des sortilèges. Un bon entraînement, non ? Et plus les sorts que je te montrais étaient puissants, plus tes contre-sorts l'étaient. Evans, je te jure que si cela te dérange vraiment, j'arrêterais et toi aussi. Mais ce maléfice-là existe. Tu dois tester ton contre-sort. Tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Mais puisque tu répugnes à utiliser de gentils rongeurs comme cobayes… »

Harry, encore sur le coup de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, serra sa baguette dans sa poche. Si Rogue comptait remplacer le rat par Lily…

« Tu n'as qu'à me lancer le sort, puis le contre-sort, et on verra bien ! » acheva Rogue.

Lily dit alors tout haut ce qu'Harry pensait tout bas.

« Tu es cinglé ? Je t'ai déjà vu faire un estafilade à James avec et là tu voudrais que je te le jette à pleine puissance ? Tu es malade, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec ton cadavre sur les bras ! »

Rogue eut un mouvement impatient.

« Aucun risque Evans. Tu n'es pas prête à prendre des risques pour la Connaissance ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas des risques avec la vie d'un ami, en tout cas, espèce de dingue ! »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche un instant, puis la referma.

« On utilise le rat. » trancha Lily.

La cage et le rongeur se matérialisèrent à l'instant.

« Tu es prêt ? Vas-y ! »

Rogue s'ébroua, visa le rat et hurla :

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

Aussitôt, le misérable animal fut recouvert de profondes coupures, le sang gicla…

Horriblement pâle, Lily s'approcha. Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle semblait incapable de parler, mais respirant un grand coup, elle se reprit, et commença à réciter une formule ressemblant à une chanson.

Harry la reconnut sans peine : Rogue l'avait utiliser sur Malefoy l'année précédente. Bientôt le rat cessa de geindre et de s'agiter.

Lily ouvrit sa cage et l'en sortit.

« Il y a toujours des traces de coupures, mais elles sont bien refermées. Elles ne tarderont pas à disparaître. »

Rogue examina le rat à son tour.

« Quand je te disais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Apprends-moi la formule, maintenant. »

Avec un léger soupir, Lily lui fit réciter l'incantation. Rogue la mémorisa sans peine, et bientôt tous deux retombèrent dans le silence.

« Alors, c'était la dernière séance ? marmonna finalement Rogue, tu es bien sûre ? Regarde comme ça s'est bien passé, tu peux changer d'avis. »

Mais Lily secoua la tête.

« Non, Rogue, je suis désolée, mais j'ai fait mon choix. Crois-moi, je te suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu m'as montré. C'était un bon entraînement, et il me servira lorsque je devrais me faire accepter à la Commission. Mais j'aimerais me pencher sur d'autres genres de charmes que les mauvais sorts. »

Elle tapota le bras de Rogue qui baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bonsoir. » fit-elle gentiment avant de sortir.

Le Serpentard resta un long moment immobile, puis sembla revenir à la réalité et quitta la pièce à son tour.

Harry retira sa cape d'un grand coup, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. Tous les sorts que Rogue avait inventé, que lui-même avait découvert consignés dans le vieux livre de potion, tous ses sorts, il les avait partagé avec Lily pour qu'elle en découvre les contre-sorts ? Pour l'aider ?

Et Lily n'avait-elle pas également avoué qu'elle considérait Rogue comme… Un ami ?

Harry sortit de la salle sur demande et se dirigea vers ses appartements, pendant que la porte s'effaçait derrière lui.

C'était à peine croyable. Que Rogue ait pu faire confiance à sa mère, alors qu'il la considérait comme une Sang-de-Bourbe moins que rien… Tout ce qu'il avait cru établi prenait une perspective différente. Enfin, pas tout.

« N'oublies pas que Rogue est un Mangemort, l'assassin de Dumbledore. Il devait poursuivre un but auprès de Lily, vouloir gagner sa confiance. C'est pour cela qu'il était si déçu qu'elle jette l'éponge, il n'a pas encore atteint son but. »

Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Quant à sa promesse de ne plus poursuivre ses inventions, dont la dangerosité s'accentuait… Ouais, tu parles… Harry n'avait pas testé tous les sortilèges du Prince, après tout. Il y en avait peut-être d'autres, postérieurs, encore plus destructeurs que le Sectumsempra ? S'il pouvait en avoir la preuve…

À suivre.


	4. Sortie à PréAuLard

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **idem

Nefra : Oui, j'ai du temps devant moi, alors j'avance vite l'histoire, mais la cadence va se ralentir un jour ou l'autre. C'est vrai qu'Harry pense toujours le pire de Rogue, mais il a l'habitude ! C'est vrai qu'à sa décharge il n'a pas lu mon analyse sur Chaudron Bouillonne !

Maugreyfiliae : J'aime en effet la théorie de Rogue amoureux de Lily, même s'il ne faut pas négliger les arguments contraire . Mais Lily ou pas, je suis en effet convaincu que Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait confiance à Rogue s'il n'avait pas eu la preuve que celui-ci pouvait aimer.

Youte : Merci ! La voilà !

Grandia : Voilà déjà le chapitre 4 (en un temps record !)

Mimi Lufkin : Merci ! J'avais envie depuis longtemps de faire une fic sur un voyage temporelle, mais il y en avait déjà tellement ! Heureusement, le tome 6 m'a permis d'inclure des éléments qui ne figuraient pas avant, du coup, on évite un peu les redites !

Snapye : Oui, Harry est toujours persuadé d'avoir compris au premier coup d'œil qui est bon ou méchant… Même quand cela lui a joué des tours dans le passé !

Kyla Ellayan : Merci ! Pour « il y a une paille » j'avais découvert l'expression dans un bouquin de PG Wodehouse et elle m'avait fait rire, du coup je l'ai adopté (et c'est quand même plus classe que « y'a une couille dans le potage »)

Chimgrid : Rogue ne va pas aussi vite en besogne, tu verras !

**Chapitre 4**

**Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent, dans l'ensemble, assez agréables. Les cours d'Harry avaient pris leur vitesse de croisière, et à quelques exceptions prêt, les élèves en avaient l'air ravi. Harry ignorait si c'était parce que ses cours étaient vraiment intéressants ou à cause de l'agréable contraste qu'il faisait avec ceux, particulièrement catastrophiques, que les étudiants avaient dû subir l'année précédente. Seuls James Potter et Sirius Black semblaient les apprécier moyennement, à cause de l'incident du premier jour. James n'avait plus ouvert la bouche à tort et à travers durant l'un d'eux, mais dans les couloirs, il ne manquait pas de faire remarquer à quel point ce que demandait Harry était d'une facilité déconcertante pour des élèves de leur niveau. Harry avait surpris le regard de son père sur lui à plusieurs reprises et commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Il devait sans doute s'attendre à une mauvaise blague en représailles. James Potter n'allait pas passer sur le fait qu'Harry avait permis à Rogue de le ridiculiser en plein cours sans broncher.

Ce n'était pas le seul problème d'Harry, cependant. Ses projets de surveillance de Rogue ne servaient absolument à rien. Il le suivait, en général caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à signaler : Rogue allait à la bibliothèque et en cours, la plupart du temps seul, parfois à la traîne du groupe habituel de Serpentard, qui tolérait sa présence sans enthousiasme débordant. Harry ne l'avait plus vu reparler à Lily depuis la scène de la Salle sur Demande. Tout cela lui prenait néanmoins du temps, et entre cela et ses cours, il fréquentait assez peu ses collègues en dehors des heures de repas. Ceux-ci comprenaient qu'il soit un peu à l'écart, supposant que le fait de ne pas être de la même génération l'isolait. Le seul autre professeur de moins de 30 ans était Baltus Coomer, et ce dernier tenait toujours rigueur à Harry de son intervention inopportune.

Harry avait vraiment l'impression de piétiner et de perdre son temps. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Rogue à l'œil tout le temps. En tout cas, il n'avait pas été là quand James et Sirius, pour se venger de son attitude lors du premier cours de Défense contre Les Forces du Mal, avaient envoyé Rogue à l'infirmerie après lui avoir jeté au visage une pleine bassine de pus de bulbobulb non dilué. McGonagal avait été si furieuse qu'elle les avait collés pendant un mois.

« Ces deux-là ont vraiment besoin d'un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, je doute qu'ils aient un instant soupçonné l'étendue des dégâts qu'ils auraient pu faire. Si le garçon n'avait pas eu le réflexe de protéger ses yeux avec son bras, il aurait aussi bien pu devenir aveugle, » avait-elle tempêté pendant le repas qui avait suivi.

Les autres professeurs avaient acquiescé mollement.

« Bah, avait fait Coomer, il me semble que le gamin en question l'avait un peu cherché, non ? Il aurait lancé un sort à Mr Potter peu de temps auparavant… »

Harry, qui n'aimait toujours pas Rogue mais que l'action de son père avait révolté l'interrompit sèchement.

« C'était à mon cours. »

Coomer eut un sourire mauvais.

« Vous laissez les élèves s'envoyer des mauvais sorts en plein cours ? »

Il semblait ravi de penser que la situation dérapait pendant les classes d'Harry.

« Eh bien… Oui, fit ce dernier. C'est un peu le but, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal : envoyer des sorts pour que l'autre s'entraîne à les parer. »

Les professeurs voisins eurent un petit rire et Coomer rougit violemment.

« Tout ce que Rogue a fait, c'est renvoyer le sort que lui avait lancé Potter. Celui-ci n'a pas apprécié d'avoir été battu sur ce qu'il considère comme son terrain, c'est tout. »

Plus personne n'insista et ils changèrent de sujets.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vint le moment de la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Si habitué qu'il était à y aller en tant qu'élève, Harry n'avait même pas eu l'initiative de s'y rendre seul avant. Mais cela lui paru une bonne idée, aussi sortit-il à la suite des élèves, sa cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée dans une poche de sa robe. Hors des murs de Poudlard, peut-être que Rogue tenterait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle pouvait toujours lui être utile. Où était le Serpentard ? Harry l'aperçut enfin, avec trois condisciples, en train de franchir le portail de l'école. Rosier et Wilkes marchaient en tête, et Rogue et un garçon plus jeune les suivaient en silence.

Le dernier garçon, Harry le savait, n'était autre que Regulus Black, le frère cadet de Sirius. Regulus était, comme son frère, plutôt gâté par la nature, mais il n'était pas aussi athlétique que son aîné, ni aussi doué. Il avait l'air un peu maladif. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était assez différent de ce qu'Harry avait imaginé quand Sirius lui en avait parlé, longtemps auparavant. Élevé dans une riche famille de Sang-Pur telle que les Black, dont il adoptait les opinions, Regulus, dans l'esprit d'Harry, était un précurseur de Drago Malefoy. Or, si ses idées, comme l'avait dit Sirius, devaient rejoindre celles de Voldemort, le garçon de 15 ans n'en laissait rien paraître. Extérieurement, il avait l'air calme, poli et appliqué.

_Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort…_

Harry les suivit à distance, saluant de temps en temps un élève qui le dépassait. Arrivé au village, il s'apprêtait à les suivre quand un grand jeune homme blond de Poufsouffle l'accosta. Harry ne l'avait pas en cours et ne le connaissait donc pas.

« Professeur Granger, fit le garçon, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? »

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme Rogue s'éloigner avec les Serpentards.

« Mais bien sûr ! répondit Harry avec un sourire forcé, parlons en marchant ! »

Il fit un pas vers la grille, mais le Poufsouffle ne bougea pas.

« Je ne vais pas à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai un entraînement de quidditch dans un quart d'heure, et le capitaine de l'équipe ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard, vous comprenez, professeur ? » rétorqua le garçon d'un ton supérieur.

Le sourire forcé d'Harry s'effaça. Il ne se prenait pas pour la moitié d'un confetti, celui-là !

« Venez-en au fait, alors. » dit-il finalement d'une voix sèche.

Son interlocuteur se rengorgea.

« Je m'appelle Malachias Smith, et je suis en Septième année à Poufsouffle. »

_Curieux, je m'en serais douté…_ pensa Harry amèrement. Visiblement, il avait coulé son fils dans le même moule.

« Joli nom ; bien que Smith ne soit pas très original ; fit Harry avec impatience. Et alors ? »

Smith parut décontenancé. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

« Voilà, j'ai toujours été très bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, malheureusement, mes BUSES dans cette matière ne se sont pas aussi bien passées… Un accident, vous savez ce que c'est… Je n'ai donc pas pu avoir Efforts Exceptionnels, ce qui d'habitude était pour moi un jeu d'enfant. Je voulais donc vous demander de m'accepter en cours, même si normalement… »

Harry n'avait aucune envie de lui faire une faveur. Smith lui était odieux, et le fait qu'il lui ait fait perdre de vue les Serpentards n'améliorait pas son cas.

« Pas question. Les résultats des BUSES sont officiels, et il n'y a pas de repêchage, un élève n'ayant qu'Acceptable ne sera pas au niveau pour ce que je demande… »

Malachias Smith serra les poings.

« James Potter m'a dit que le niveau de difficulté à vos cours n'avait rien d'élevé. »

_Merci Papa._

« Et ce que dit James Potter est parole d'Évangile ? rétorqua Harry. Même dans le cas improbable où il dirait vrai, je doute que vous, en revanche, soyez de son niveau. Je crois que vos coéquipiers vont vous attendre. »

Sans un mot, il contourna Smith et marcha vers le portail.

Une fois dehors, il suivit le chemin le plus vite possible. Les Serpentards n'avaient aucune raison de se presser, il avait une chance de les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans la foule d'élèves en goguette.

Mais les quatre garçons n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Agacé, Harry entra aux Trois Balais, espérant qu'ils y soient. Le pub était bondé, mais Rogue, Regulus, Rosier et Wilkes n'étaient pas au nombre des buveurs. Secouant la tête le Gryffondor alla chercher une bièraubeurre au comptoir et trouva une place à une table.

Posant sa pinte, il laissa son regard errer dans la salle. Non loin de lui, les Maraudeurs étaient assis autour d'une table plongée dans une vive discussion. James leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Harry, puis détourna la tête avec un petit sourire.

Harry but une gorgée, puis reposa sa pinte. Une seconde plus tard, celle-ci s'écrasa au sol, sans qu'Harry ait pourtant fait le moindre geste dans sa direction. Tous les clients tournèrent la tête, et Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Mme Rosmerta se précipita et nettoya tout d'un geste de baguette magique pendant qu'Harry se répandait en excuses. Bientôt, l'attention des gens se détacha de lui. Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Maraudeurs, il vit Sirius et James discuter d'un air dégagé. Lupin, en revanche, contemplait ses doigts d'un air gêné. Quant à Peter, qui aurait normalement dû tourner le dos à Harry, lui jetait par-dessus son épaule des petits regards de biais en gloussant. Sirius finit par lui dire quelque chose d'un air plutôt sec et Queudver se calma. Pas la peine d'être grand clerc pour deviner qui avait fait tomber son verre à distance.

_C'est d'une intelligence._

Harry se leva et sortit. Décidément, cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard n'était pas une réussite. Alors même qu'il se disait cela, il aperçut Rogue et consorts sortir de chez Honeydukes. Alors que Regulus, Rosier et Wilkes avaient les bras chargés de paquets, Rogue avait les mains vides. Décidé à ne plus être dérangé, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche, vérifia qu'on ne regardait pas dans sa direction et la revêtit, puis s'approcha du groupe.

« On va aux Trois Balais, maintenant ? » fit Rosier de sa voix de canard.

Rogue secoua la tête.

« Oh, non, il y aura encore Potter et sa cour, je parie. La Tête du Sanglier, c'est plus calme. »

Wilkes ricana.

« C'est surtout plus miteux ! Mais ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? Enfin, allons-y, j'aimerais essayer leur whisky pur-feu. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient, les garçons défirent leurs paquets de friandises et commencèrent à les manger. Rosier et Wilkes n'accordèrent pas un regard à Rogue, mais Regulus lui tendit son paquet de Fondant du Chaudron.

« Vas-y, sers-toi. »

Rogue lui lança un regard furieux.

« Si j'aimais ça, je m'en serais acheté. » grogna t'il.

Sans se formaliser, Regulus continua de marcher en mangeant.

Harry observa Rogue attentivement. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer que les robes d'uniforme du Serpentard étaient de deuxième, voire troisième main et que le reste de ses affaires semblait également d'occasion. Les vêtements qu'il portait en ce moment étaient tout aussi défraîchis. Rogue ne roulait pas sur l'or, contrairement à ses camarades, et sa réaction face à Regulus lui avait rappelé Ron, même si ce dernier, lorsqu'il refusait quelque chose d'Harry, y mettait plus les formes. Trouver des points communs entre Rogue et son meilleur ami perturbait le Gryffondor.

« N'oublie pas que Voldemort aussi n'avait pas un sou à cet âge. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour devenir un meurtrier. Ne le plains pas ! »

Peu après, les Serpentards entrèrent dans le pub, et Harry se retrouva à nouveau en train de se faufiler à la suite de Rogue avant de se prendre une porte. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers une table, et Rogue s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand Regulus le retint.

« Attends, celle-ci n'a pas encore était nettoyée… »

Rogue ricana, en voyant Regulus prendre conscience du reste du décors.

« Oui, enfin, tout est relatif, » grogna le jeune frère de Sirius avant de s'asseoir, le nez froncé.

Rosier et Wilkes l'imitèrent. Harry s'adossa au mur derrière eux.

« Va chercher les Bièraubeurres, » ordonna Rosier à Rogue.

Ce dernier y allait quand Wilkes le retint pas la manche.

« Non, pour moi whisky pur… »

Rosier lui tapa sur le dos de la main.

« C'est pas le moment de se saoûler, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ! »

Harry ouvrit grand les oreilles, mais Rosier ne débuta qu'une fois Rogue revenu avec les consommations. Aussitôt, les garçons se penchèrent vers Rosier avec avidité.

« Malefoy m'a écrit récemment. Il en est, maintenant. »

Regulus et Wilkes poussèrent des soupirs d'admiration.

« Il t'a écrit ça dans une lettre ? » fit Rogue avec méfiance.

Rosier leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a un code, tous les deux, tu nous prends pour des idiots ? Tu t'imagines être le seul ici capable d'agir en adulte, peut-être ?»

Le rictus méprisant de Rogue valait tous les discours du monde.

« Bon, alors ? » souffla Wilkes.

Rosier reprit, après un dernier regard mauvais vers Rogue.

« Oui, eh bien, je vais passer les vacances de Noël chez lui et il m'a promis qu'il me Le présenterait… »

Regulus et Wilkes poussèrent de nouveaux soupirs qui rappelaient à Harry Parvati et Lavande lors d'un cours de Trelawney. Rogue, en revanche, n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné.

« Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à te supporter pendant les vacances, » dit-il d'un ton presque léger, comme s'il attendait avec impatience la tête qu'ils feraient devant cette réflexion. À sa place, Harry n'aurait pas été déçu : Regulus le dévisagea la bouche ouverte d'un air stupide. Wilkes et Rosier, en revanche, avait l'air incrédule et furieux.

« Tu mens, il ne parlait pas de toi dans la lettre, arrêtes de faire ton intéressant ! »

Rosier tapa sur la table avec sa bouteille de bièraubeurre. Wilkes continua :

« On en croit pas un mot, pourquoi on inviterait quelqu'un comme toi à Malefoy Mansion ? »

Rogue ne parut guère impressionné.

« Parce qu'à notre époque, on a plus besoin de gens de talent que de morveux de bonne famille, » rétorqua t'il d'un ton doucereux.

Sous le regard furibond de Rosier et Wilkes, Rogue se leva nonchalamment et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bonne fin d'après-midi, » conclut-il.

Cette fois, Harry faillit bien se prendre la porte. Il suivit Rogue dans la rue, la tête bouillonnante.

Rogue rencontrerait Voldemort pendant les vacances de Noël… Allait-il prendre la marque, ou Voldemort ne voulait le rencontrer que pour le jauger ? En tout cas, s'il n'avait pas là un moyen de prouver les mauvaises intentions du Serpentard…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry entra en collision avec un passant. Tombant en arrière, il s'aperçut avec horreur que sa cape avait glissé.

« Mr Granger, en voilà une surprise ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore.

Harry se releva et rangea sa cape, gêné. Le directeur le dévisageait avec bienveillance, mais son regard bleu était perçant.

« Puis-je vous parler un instant, Professeur Granger ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec appréhension.

« Je viens de croiser Mr Rogue à l'instant, j'imagine que vous le suiviez ? »

Il était inutile de nier :

« Oui, Mr le Directeur, mais vous devez savoir que… »

Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Mr Granger, je suis sûr que vous êtes plein de bonnes intentions. Mais j'ai compris dès notre première rencontre que vous n'étiez pas dans le passé par hasard. Je dois vous avertir : il est dangereux de modifier le passé, même en croyant bien faire. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous pensez de Mr Rogue, ni ce qu'il arrivera dans les années à venir. Quoiqu'il arrive, le temps doit suivre son cours normal. Votre présence même à Poudlard est déjà dangereuse, même si je doute avoir pu trouver un autre professeur que vous… Non, sans doute qu'à votre époque, dans les registres de l'école, est inscrit le jeune Mr Granger comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en 1975… Mais c'est sans doute tout, et c'est suffisant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le ton était doux, mais Harry ne s'y trompa pas.

« Oui Mr le Directeur, » répondit-il en espérant n'avoir pas l'air d'un gamin boudeur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Parfait ! Et bien, à ce soir ! »

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, puis repris son chemin. Dumbledore avait beau dire, il avait démontré qu'il n'était pas infaillible. Il refusait de voir le passé, eh bien ! Si Harry avait pu lui dire ce que Rogue allait lui faire, il n'aurait pas chanté la même chanson. Harry était pour une fois clairement déterminé à désobéir au vieil homme. Mais c'était pour son bien.


	5. Double retenue

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **idem

Silmaril666 : Pour la relation Harry/James, tu vas être gâtée dans ce chapitre ! Pour le reste, tu verras !

Aulandra17 : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'en fait pas,je ne laisse pas tomber mes fics !

Sweety malfoy : Merci ! voilà donc la suite !

Roxanne de Bormelia : Merci ! J'avais envie de faire un retour dans le passé depuis un moment, le tome 6 permet d'apporter un peu de neuf !

Kyla Ellayan : Je pense que je vais poster une fois par semaine. J'espère pouvoir tenir les délais, mais je ne baclerais pas, promis !

Maugreyfiliae : Tu sauras tout sur Rogue d'ici la fin !

Chimgrid : T'en fait pas, j'update moins vite, maintenant ! Pas la peine de faire des reviews innovantes, elles me font toutes plaisirs !

**Chapitre 5**

**Double retenue**

Harry passa les jours suivants à imaginer un moyen lui permettant de suivre Rogue à Malefoy Mansion, ou de prouver qu'il y rencontrerait Voldemort, mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La vie suivait son cours, et Harry en était de plus en plus frustré. Il avait abandonné ses amis à leur sort pour quoi ? Donner des cours à une bande d'adolescents dont certains tourneraient mal ou mourraient sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit.

Harry avait observé les Maraudeurs, et bien qu'il voit Pettigrew moins souvent que les autres puisqu'il n'assistait pas à son cours, rien ne laissait supposer, contrairement à Rogue, qu'il filait déjà du mauvais coton. Harry avait cependant remarqué que Sirius ne semblait pas apprécier Peter autant que les autres, se montrant souvent impatient, voire méprisant envers lui. Lupin de son côté, était aussi aimable avec Peter qu'il l'était avec n'importe qui. Un vrai candidat à la sanctification. Quant à James, il était si flatté par l'admiration sans bornes que lui vouait le futur Mangemort qu'il semblait toujours heureux de l'avoir à côté de lui. En fait, Harry avait l'impression que si Peter faisait partie de la bande, c'était uniquement du fait de James. Cela le contrariait plus que tout. Si son père avait été moins vaniteux, n'avait pas voulu avoir un faire-valoir constamment à ses côtés pour l'applaudir, jamais les choses n'auraient tourné si mal.

Novembre arrivait, et avec lui le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui comme tous les matchs d'ouverture allait voir s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard. James, capitaine de l'équipe, semblait encore plus fier de lui qu'à l'ordinaire et marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas conquérant, entouré d'une foule de groupies. Lily semblait particulièrement exaspérée par son attitude et il ne se passait plus un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sans qu'elle fasse une remarque sèche en réponse à une vantardise de James.

Harry devait cependant avouer que son père n'avait pas le monopole de l'autosatisfaction : son rival sur le terrain, Evan Rosier, manquait tout autant de modestie. Les cours d'Harry devenaient de plus en plus tendus et il finit par donner une retenue à Rogue et James qui en étaient venus aux mains pour un prétexte si futile qu'Harry ne s'en souvenait même pas le soir même.

« Lundi soir, 20 heures, dans mon bureau, tous les deux, » fit sèchement Harry.

Rogue ne dit rien et garda la tête baissée, mais son père leva le menton d'un air de défi.

« Oh, je ne crois pas que je pourrais, vous savez. Le professeur McGonagall m'a justement donné rendez-vous ce soir-là. Je suis sollicité de toutes parts et je n'ai plus un moment à moi, c'est le revers de mon succès. »

La plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire à ses mots. Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas relevé l'insolence.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Mr Potter, je peux arranger cela. Samedi soir. »

Le sourire de James s'effaça.

« Ce samedi ? Impossible, je dois fêter la victoire sur les Serpents avec les autres et… »

Rosier eut un ricanement méprisant.

« Oui, compte là-dessus, Potter, on va vous écra… »

Harry l'interrompit.

« Mr Rosier, je ne crois pas que l'on vous ait sonné. Mr Potter, samedi soir, 20 heures, dans mon bureau. Pas de discussion. Et maintenant, assez perdu de temps, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment repousser un Inferius ? »

Lily leva la main et le reste du cours se déroula sans histoire.

Le samedi matin, Harry alla s'installer dans les tribunes, entre le Professeur Slughorn et le Professeur Flitwick. Malgré ses prises de becs avec son père et l'attitude exaspérante de celui-ci, Harry avait hâte de le voir à l'œuvre. On lui avait dit si souvent à quel point il était bon et enfin il pourrait s'en rendre compte par lui-même.

Le match fut des plus intéressants, les deux équipes étant d'un niveau à peu près égal, même si la présence de James était un net avantage pour Gryffondor. Harry devait avouer qu'il était extrêmement doué, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de comparaison avec lui-même, puisqu'il ne jouait pas au même poste.

La partie se finit en début d'après-midi par la victoire des Lions 450 points à 230. Ravi de l'excellent match auquel il avait assisté, Harry rentra au château en compagnie de Slughorn. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air particulièrement abattu par la défaite de sa maison.

« Alors, comment se passent vos cours ? Quelques élèves valent le détour, n'est-ce pas ? Ne serait-ce que la petite Evans ! »

Harry acquiesça :

« Elle est en effet très douée, toujours très documentée, avec des questions intéressantes… mais en ce qui concerne ma matière, je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas la plus impressionnante… Messieurs Potter, Black et Rogue… »

Slughorn se tapota le ventre, hochant solennellement la tête :

« Eh bien, Black et Potter transforment en or tout ce qu'ils touchent ! Bien sûr, ils ne s'intéressaient pas suffisamment aux Potions pour poursuivre dans cette voie… Pas la patience requise, je dois dire, mais Mr Rogue… Ah, c'est compliqué. Un très bon élément, vraiment, mais en cours… Trop dispersé, à expérimenter plutôt que se concentrer sur la recette, il se retrouve toujours avec d'excellentes notes aux examens, mais… Miss Evans, en revanche, est impressionnante de rigueur ! »

Harry digéra les informations en silence. Curieux de penser que Slughorn n'est jamais réalisé le véritable génie de Rogue pour les potions. Mais après tout, ce dernier n'avait pas non plus la science infuse : s'il modifiait les potions pendant les cours, il ne pouvait pas tomber juste du premier coup… Les deux professeurs se séparèrent aux portes du château non sans que Slughorn ait fait promettre à Harry de venir prendre le thé dans son bureau. Harry avait accepté par politesse, même s'il doutait tenir sa promesse.

Le soir, James se présenta dans son bureau avec quelques minutes de retard, l'air dégagé, comme si le fait de ne pas célébrer sa victoire en compagnie de ses admirateurs ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

« Bonsoir, Mr Potter, fit Harry d'une voix légère, bien, je ne vous ai pas préparé quelque chose de très compliqué. Vous voyez ces vieux livres de classe ? Je pensais les renvoyer dans la bibliothèque, plutôt que les laisser traîner dans la classe, malheureusement, vu leur état, Mrs Pince risquerait d'en faire une syncope. Vous recollerez les pages et les couvertures détachées… »

James s'assit à un bureau. Il était à moitié caché par la pile de livres, ce qui sembla le ravir.

« Oh, Mr Potter, si vous pouviez me passer le miroir qui se trouve dans votre poche… »

Son père lui jeta un regard ahuri.

« Que… Je n'en ai pas ! »

Harry lui sourit gentiment. Il s'amusait bien.

« Bien sûr que si. J'ai mes sources.

« - Pourquoi voulez-vous mon miroir ? »

James avait l'air un peu inquiet à présent.

« Je veux me recoiffer, rétorqua Harry d'une voix un peu plus ferme. Allons, dois-je le sortir moi-même de votre poche ? »

Avec un soupir, James obtempéra, et lui remit un miroir semblable à celui que Sirius lui avait offert et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. Harry le posa sur son bureau et regarda James se mettre au travail, le visage un peu pâle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le miroir se mit à vibrer discrètement. Harry le ramassa et regarda dedans, non sans jeter d'abord un coup d'œil à James. Son futur père était livide. Harry baissa les yeux sur le miroir, et contempla, à la place de son reflet, le visage de Sirius qui venait d'apparaître. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que son correspondant n'était pas son meilleur ami.

« Ah, bonsoir, Mr Black, dit Harry en essayant d'adopter le ton à la fois aimable et légèrement malicieux que Dumbledore avait si souvent employé, Je suis au regret de vous dire que Mr Potter est indisponible pour le moment. Il est en retenu, vous comprenez… »

Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé voir son parrain prendre un air aussi ahuri. Il finit cependant par se reprendre.

« Ah, oui, eh bien, euh, désolé de vous avoir dérangé…

« Mais pas du tout voyons ! Et comment se passe la fête, dans la salle commune ? Pas trop de comportements débauchés, j'espère ? Le professeur McGonagall n'apprécierait pas. »

Sirius eut un petit sourire.

« Pas d'inquiétude, professeur, je les surveille, ils sont entre deux bonnes mains. Il n'y a que Remus qu'il faut tout le temps avoir à l'œil, un vrai Don Juan ! »

Harry eut un petit sourire, puis le visage de Sirius s'effaça et le jeune homme ne vit plus que son reflet. Il reposa tranquillement le miroir sur son bureau. James le regardait fixement, se demandant ce qu'il lui était encore réservé.

La retenue ne dura qu'une heure de plus. Harry s'ennuyait un peu, et après tout, il était inutile de garder James plus longtemps. Son but avait juste été de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le plus malin, et Harry était satisfait de sa démonstration.

« Bon, ça suffira Mr Potter. Je suis sûr qu'il reste encore quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre à vider en votre honneur dans la salle commune. »

Reconnaissant, James se leva, et s'approcha du bureau, hésitant.

« Je peux le reprendre ? » demanda t'il en montrant le miroir.

Harry hocha la tête et James l'empocha.

« Comment le saviez-vous ? »

James regardait Harry avec ce qui ressemblait à une pointe d'admiration, en plus de la curiosité.

« C'est mon petit secret, Mr Potter. Filez, maintenant. »

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tout ce qu'espérait Harry le lundi soir, c'est que la retenue avec Rogue se passerait aussi bien que celle de James. Le cours du matin avait été particulièrement agréable. James ignora sagement les remarques désagréables qu'Evan Rosier glissa à propos des raisons de sa victoire lors du match du samedi, et passa le reste du temps à s'entraîner comme le disait Harry, en s'abstenant de faire des commentaires sur la facilité des sorts enseignés. Visiblement, James avait été impressionné par le fait qu'Harry ait compris qu'il avait un moyen de communiquer pendant ses retenues, sans pour autant le punir.

_Eh bien, ça me facilitera la vie, d'avoir mis fin à cette guéguerre._

Mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la façon d'aborder Rogue. Son père était simple à comprendre, il en savait suffisamment sur lui pour avoir un avantage, et ses réactions étaient assez prévisibles.

Rogue, par contre… Eh bien, Harry en savait également plus sur lui que le Serpentard ne le pensait, mais cela ne l'avançait pas énormément. Il voulait que Rogue lui fasse confiance, mais cela semblait impossible. Bon, Lily y était d'une certaine façon parvenue, à moins que tout ait été calculé par Rogue pour se rapprocher d'elle…

À 20 heures, Rogue vint frapper à la porte du bureau d'Harry. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et lui expliqua son travail, qui consistait à finir celui laissé inachevé par James. Rogue s'attela à la tâche en silence, et pendant un bon moment, aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

« Et quelles autres matières avez-vous choisi pour vos ASPICS ? » demanda finalement Harry, sans trop savoir où il allait.

Rogue leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de rafistoler avec soin, puis les rabaissa.

« Potions, botanique, métamorphose, sortilège, études des Runes. » marmonna t'il.

Harry se souvint d'une réflexion que Rogue lui avait faite à ce propos.

« Les matières pour devenir Auror, à part les Runes… » lâcha t-il.

Rogue eut un sourire méprisant.

« Les Runes, c'était pour le plaisir, les cours étaient vraiment bien jusqu'à cette année. Les autres matières… Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles sont requises pour être Auror, mais je ne crois pas que je peux compter là-dessus. »

Harry se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes.

« Pourquoi donc ? Vous êtes brillant dans toutes ces matières, vous seriez une recrue de choix. »

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils voudraient de moi au Ministère. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Harry fit mine de s'intéresser à l'un des livres que Rogue avait arrangés.

« Mais vous avez bien des projets de carrière pour après Poudlard, non ? »

Rogue prit un autre ouvrage sur la pile de bouquins usagés avant de répondre :

« Oui. Je voudrais être guérisseur à Ste-Mangouste. Enfin, plutôt dans la recherche de potions. »

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Guérisseur, vraiment ? »

Son élève leva soudain la tête, et pour une fois le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Oui, et alors ? C'est si surprenant que ça ? C'est tellement incroyable, hein, que quelqu'un comme moi envisage de travailler à guérir des gens. »

Harry fixa un instant Rogue, puis détourna le regard, gêné. Était-il sincère ? Difficile à croire, mais après tout… Mangemort n'était pas un métier, et eux aussi pouvaient être blessés au combat. Un guérisseur attitré, voilà qui pouvait être utile à Voldemort.

« Excusez-moi, Mr Rogue, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. C'est juste que… Hum… Étant données vos capacités dans ma matière, je vous imaginais plus faire une carrière sur le terrain. »

Rogue le regarda un instant, comme s'il essayait de deviner si Harry se moquait de lui ou non, puis se concentra sur son livre.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans le calme le plus total. Harry n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens d'aborder Rogue, et il ne voulait pas continuer à lui poser des questions. Si Rogue avait l'impression qu'Harry se faisait trop curieux, il se replierait encore plus sur lui-même, et il serait impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit.

« Bien, fit Harry, découragé, au bout d'un moment. Vous pouvez y aller »

Rogue se leva et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer la poussière des livres qui s'était déposée sur ses mains. Mais une enveloppe froissée tomba en même temps de sa poche.

Si Rogue n'avait rien remarqué, Harry aurait attendu qu'il sorte pour la ramasser et lire la lettre qui devait s'y trouver, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Des nouvelles de la famille ? », fit innocemment Harry.

Rogue lui jeta un regard sombre en rempochant la lettre puis acquiesça, l'air maussade.

« Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, j'espère ? »

Rogue secoua la tête.

« Juste mon père. Il veut que je rentre pour les vacances. »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Revoir vos parents n'a pas l'air de vous ravir. »

Harry se doutait des raisons de sa contrariété : s'il revenait chez lui, il pouvait dire adieu à sa rencontre avec Voldemort. De plus, l'idée que pendant ce temps, Rosier irait à Malefoy Mansion rajoutait sans doute beaucoup à sa rancœur. Le regard de Rogue fut cette fois-ci vraiment féroce.

« Pas mes parents. Juste mon père. » grogna t-il avant de s'en aller, laissant Harry pantois.

Il vit seul avec son père moldu ? L'ambiance doit être chaude… Est-ce que sa mère est morte, ou a-t-elle fini par partir, l'abandonnant comme Merope Gaunt l'avait fait de son fils ?

Harry regagna ses appartements, déprimé. Tout cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Ce que Rogue lui avait dit de ses projets lui paraissait peu vraisemblable, et le garçon n'aurait pas envie d'avoir une autre conversation. Comment le pousser à se confier à lui ?

La réponse le frappa aussitôt, et il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu y penser avant. Bien sûr… Mais comment s'y prendre ? Avec un soupir, Harry comprit qu'il devrait accepter l'invitation de Slughorn.


	6. Retour au Club des Limaces

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **pas bougé.

Désolée pour le retard d'une semaine, mais j'arrivais pas à accéder à l'ordi pour écrire un chapitre tranquille (je voulais prendre de l'avance), enfin, voilà enfin la suite !

**Kyla Ellayan** : Merci beaucoup ! Mais c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas pu ne parler que d'Harry et Rogue en ignorant tous les personnages ! Après tout, Harry se retrouve face à ses parents et aux Maraudeurs ; il ne peut les ignorer ! Déjà, je trouve que je laisse un peu trop Sirius et compagnie sur la touche !

**Youte** :Oui , je me suis toujours posée des questions sur ce que voulais faire Rogue, puisque l'enseignement ne le branche pas et que Mangemort n'est pas un métier. Comme les potions et la Défense sont des matières pour être guérisseur, j'ai pensé que c'était possible, et déstabilisent pour ceux qui, comme Harry, pense que Rogue ne cherche qu'à nuire !

**Ocaora** : Merci ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de fics francophone après tome 6, mais les quelques unes qu'on peut déjà voir sont franchement pas mal (L'enfant des ombres de Virgin Rogue, les OS d'Orlina, etc.)

**Chimgrid** :Merci ! Je m'inquiétais pour le miroir qui vibre, je cherchais un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur le fait que Sirius cherche à entrer en contact avec James discrètement, puis je me suis dit que ça faisait un peu portable! Sinon, bonne supposition !

**sweety malfoy** : Ce sera plus qu'une partie de thé ! Tu verras !

**Daniet** : Je me suis en effet posée des questions quant à la crédibilité d'Harry en tant que prof. Mais dans le 5, il arrive à enseigner des sorts, même à des élèves de dernières années. C'est vrai que face aux inferi, il n'est pas brillant, mais c'est sur le terrain. J'ai donc pensé qu'il pouvait toujours donner des cours, où il répartit les élèves par paires en leur donnant des instructions. Maintenant, quand James dit que les cours sont enfantins, il n'y a pas que de la moquerie, il le pense vraiment. Tu verras dans un chapitre futur que Rogue n'est pas impressionné non plus.  
Pas de Slash, non que j'ai quelque chose contre, mais j'essaie d'être fidèle au bouquin (ou à la vision que j'en ai), dans la mesure du possible où je doute qu'on aura droit à du Harry/Rogue. Si jamais j'écris un slash, j'avertirais dès le début. En effet, Harry pourrait chercher les horcruxes, mais il est obnubilé par Rogue. On sait qu'il a du mal à se débarasser d'une idée fixe !

**Silmaril666 **: Merci ! Voilà enfin la suite !

**Chapitre 6**

**Retour au Club des Limaces**

Lorsque quelques jours plus tôt Harry avait accepté l'invitation de Slughorn à venir prendre le thé dans son bureau à l'occasion, cela avait été par pure politesse. Même s'il n'avait rien de particulier contre le Maître des Potions, sa compagnie ne l'avait jamais passionnée, et il savait que l'envie qu'avait celui-ci de le recevoir tenait au fait qu'Harry était sans doute le plus jeune professeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, et que cette précocité intéressait Slughorn, toujours avide de se faire des relations.

Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas débarquer à l'improviste dans son bureau non plus sans être impoli, et Slughorn n'avait pas renouvelé son invitation depuis. Et quand bien même, ce n'étais que la partie la plus facile du plan. Il faudrait encore qu'Harry se débrouille pour lui subtiliser du Veritaserum (si comme le supposait Harry il en avait fait un plein chaudron en démonstration à ses Sixième Année, il lui en resterait) puis, le plus ardu, trouver un moyen d'en faire boire à Rogue pour le cuisiner sans que ce dernier n'en ait conscience.

Harry rongeait son frein, quand, environ deux semaines plus tard, Slughorn l'aborda au détour d'un couloir, un immense sourire collé à son visage rond.

« Ah, Professeur Granger ! C'est justement vous que je voulais voir ! La veille des vacances de Noël, j'organise une petite sauterie dans mon bureau, avec quelques élèves. Il y aura également des invités de marque. Cela vous dirait-il de vous joindre à nous ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fut ravi de se retrouver convier à une réunion du Club des Limaces. Dans la foule, il pourrait s'approcher de l'armoire aux ingrédients sans être repéré. Le seul détail qui l'ennuyait était de devoir attendre presque un mois avant de pouvoir tenter le coup, pour qu'en plus Rogue parte en vacances dès le lendemain. Il accepta néanmoins avec joie. Peut-être trouverait-il une occasion dans un délai plus bref, mais en attendant, c'était mieux que rien.

La réception de Slughorn n'intéressait en tout cas pas que lui. Tout comme lors de sa Sixième Année, il entendait les élèves discuter de l'identité des invités de marque probables, et se pencher sur les choix possibles des membres du Club concernant la personne qu'ils comptaient inviter. Visiblement, la réception d'avant Noël du Maître des Potions était un événement annuel que personne ou presque ne désirait manquer. Toute cette effervescence contribuait à atténuer le climat d'inquiétude dû à la guerre, malgré les nouvelles chaque fois plus alarmantes qu'apportait la Gazette des Sorciers

Bien sûr, les deux élèves les plus en vue étaient Lily Evans et James Potter. Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi James n'avait pas encore trouvé de cavalière : la seule qui l'intéressait était Lily, et il tenterait sa chance autant que possible avant de se résigner à se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait eut l'occasion d'entendre Sirius tenter de lui remonter le moral.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que tu n'y ailles pas avec Evans ? Ce sera sans intérêt, de toute façon, tu ferais mieux de venir à la réception que _moi_ j'organiserais dans la Salle Commune. Ce sera sacrément plus festif, crois-moi. Slughorn va vous cantonner à la Bièraubeurre, comme si vous étiez des gamins de 12 ans. Je vais me débrouiller pour introduire du Whisky Pur-Feu, les résultats seront beaucoup plus amusants ! »

Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi Sirius n'était pas membre du Club, puisque après tout, il était tout aussi doué que James. Puis il se souvint qu'à ce stade, Sirius avait déjà dû être renié par sa famille. Sans doute que Slughorn n'avait pas envie de se commettre avec le mouton noir d'une famille aussi puissante que celle des Black. Quoiqu'il en soit, James ne fut pas ragaillardi par les paroles de son ami.

Lily, de son côté, semblait crouler sous des propositions plus ou moins bienvenues, sans que cela ait l'air de la passionner véritablement. Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur un garçon de Serdaigle du nom de Tiberius O'Flaherty, qui peu de temps après passa une journée à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh lui enlève les oreilles d'âne dont un mystérieux personnage l'avait affublé alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Harry nota que ce jour-là, James eut l'air un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude.

Rogue faisait également partie du Club, mais à le voir, on en aurait douté, tellement il se montrait peu concerné par l'agitation que provoquait la manifestation. Il n'était pas non plus un cavalier recherché, mais certaines filles semblaient prêtes à tout pour assister à la fête, y compris sortir avec le garçon le plus détesté de l'école. Harry eut l'occasion de s'en apercevoir alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir pour faire entrer ses élèves dans la classe.

Une Poufsouffle de Quatrième Année avait coincé Rogue contre un mur et lui avait demandé de l'inviterà la party, parce qu'après tout, il ne recevrait pas d'autres invitations comme ça.

Rogue ne daigna même pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Il se contenta de la fixer d'un œil noir, et la fille blêmit et partit en courant. Cet épisode rendit Sirius et James absolument hilares, et Harry dut les menacer d'une retenue pour qu'ils se calment durant son cours.

Rogue avait l'air encore plus maussade que d'ordinaire, et Harry n'avait aucun mal à deviner pourquoi. Les vacances approchaient et visiblement le Serpentard avait échoué à convaincre son père qu'il les passerait ailleurs que chez lui. Rosier, en revanche, avait l'air plus arrogant que jamais, son visage reflétant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient un mélange d'autosatisfaction et de légère appréhension. Son air supérieur ne faisait qu'exaspérer davantage Rogue, qui s'était mis à l'écart de la bande, sans doute trop irrité par les grands airs de son condisciple et l'admiration béate que lui vouait les autres. Le fait qu'en fin de compte, il passe les vacances chez lui avait visiblement convaincu Rosier et Wilkes qu'il n'avait prétendu le contraire que pour se rendre plus intéressant. Même sa concentration s'en ressentait et il ne parvint pas à la moyenne à une interrogation surprise qu'Harry leur avait donnée et qui n'aurait pas dû présenter de problème. Cela fut néanmoins un prétexte pour qu'au cours suivant, le dernier avant les vacances, Harry demande à Rogue de rester à la fin pour lui parler.

Quand le dernier élève eut quitté la classe, Harry attendit un moment, puis commença :

« J'ai noté que vous sembliez avoir la tête ailleurs, en ce moment. Vos résultats s'en ressentent. Auriez-vous des soucis ? »

Rogue secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux graisseux.

« L'idée de rentrer à la maison pour les Fêtes ne semble pas vous enthousiasmer. Vous préféreriez rester à Poudlard ? Je sais que lorsque j'étais à l'école, c'était mon cas. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard méfiant, puis marmonna :

« Oui. Mais cette fois j'étais invité chez un ami. »

Harry feignit l'ignorance :

« Rosier ? Vous vous entendez plutôt bien avec lui, d'habitude, non ? »

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a invité. Et ce n'est pas mon ami. Mon ami n'est plus à Poudlard depuis quelques années. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, d'ailleurs ? Je ne vais pas chez lui en fin de compte. »

Harry décida de revenir au point de départ :

« Quelque chose doit bien vous contrariez, non ? Vous nous avez habitué à l'excellence… »

Rogue s'agita avec impatience :

« J'ai eu une petite baisse de forme ce jour-là, d'accord ? Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Harry préféra laisser tomber. Après tout, avec de la chance, il parviendrait bientôt à mettre la main sur le Véritaserum, et ensuite… On verrait.

« Très bien, Mr Rogue, vous pouvez y aller. Mais si un jour vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Sans répondre, le Serpentard s'en alla.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Le soir de la réception arriva enfin. Harry descendit au sous-sol où se trouvait le bureau de Slughorn. Comme l'année précédente, la pièce semblait immense, par rapport à ce que l'on aurait pu supposer. Elle grouillait de monde. Des élèves se jetaient sur le buffet, et des adultes élégants qu'Harry ne connaissaient pas discutaient d'un air important, ou en lançant de temps à autre une plaisanterie guindée. Le Gryffondor eut le temps de repérer au buffet son père, une jolie fille brune agrippée à son bras et qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, et Lily, qui discutait tranquillement avec O'Flaherty et un couple de Serdaigle un peu plus loin. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Professeur Granger ! s'exclama Horace Slughorn en se frayant difficilement un passage entre deux groupes, vous voilà enfin ! Venez, que je vous présente ! »

Le directeur de Serpentard attrapa Harry par le bras et le traîna devant deux sorciers luxueusement habillés.

« Voici Gilbert Fripemine, de la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux. Le Sortilège de Contention, c'est lui ! »

Harry ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il fit celui qui était parfaitement au courant.

« Et voici le Professeur Padraic Conolly, de Ste-Mangouste, ajouta Slughorn, Messieurs, je vous présente le Professeur Granger. Le plus jeune enseignant de l'histoire de Poudlard ! »

Les deux hommes saluèrent poliment. Ils avaient tous deux l'air distingué et raide.

« Enchanté, » marmonna Harry en leur serrant la main.

Slughorn eut l'air ravi, et se tirailla la moustache.

« Mais j'y pense, Mr Fripemine, il y a cette élève remarquable dont je vous ai parlé. Celle qui veut faire carrière dans votre branche… Miss Evans ! »

Lily, qui était en pleine conversation avec les Serdaigles tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle dit quelques mots à ses camarades avant de s'avancer vers Slughorn, un sourire aimable sur le visage. Son professeur refit les présentations.

Harry nota que sa mère avait l'air très heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer Fripemine, même si ce dernier ne semblait pas particulièrement impressionné. Sans doute devait-il se dire qu'une fille de cet âge n'avait pas encore les capacités pour expérimenter de nouvelles formules.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle vous surprendra, s'exclamait Slughorn avec jovialité. Mais excusez-moi ; Conolly, je vous néglige… Hélas, je ne crois pas avoir à vous présenter un espoir de la médicomagie… »

Harry décida d'intervenir :

« Severus Rogue m'a laissé entendre qu'il souhaitait devenir guérisseur. »

Horace fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Oui, il m'en avait également parlé lorsque nous avons du discuter plan de carrière avant les BUSES ! Effectivement, même si je l'avais plutôt orienté alors vers la préparation de potions. Il pourrait avoir un beau succès en ouvrant une échoppe d'apothicaire, peut-être la développer en chaîne s'il se débrouille bien… Mais c'est guérisseur qu'il veut être ? Eh bien, je vais le chercher. Il faut que je vous le présente, Conolly, le Professeur Granger a raison. »

Slughorn revint quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue traînant les pieds dans son sillage. Contrairement aux autres élèves qui avaient revêtus des robes de sorciers dignes du Bal de Noël, Rogue portait son habituel uniforme, certainement, supposa Harry, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait de moins miteux à se mettre.

Conolly serra la main de Rogue d'un air distant. Tout cela ne passionnait pas Harry outre mesure. Aussi salua t'il d'un signe de tête ses interlocuteurs et commença à déambuler dans la salle, se rapprochant progressivement de l'armoire aux ingrédients. Il s'arrêta un instant pour parler avec James, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à 100 mornilles de l'heure avec son amie, puis continua.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il s'assura que personne ne le regardait. Mais tout le monde était en train de rire et de manger. Harry appuya sur la poignée de l'armoire et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans bruit. Aucun sortilège sur la serrure, parfait. Visiblement, Slughorn était beaucoup moins méfiant que Rogue…

Harry n'eut pas plus de mal à trouver le Veritaserum. Il y en avait une fiole, clairement étiqueté sur l'étagère la plus haute. Le Gryffondor s'en saisit prestement et la glissa dans sa poche, avant de retourner vers la fête d'un air dégagé. Est-ce que Slughorn se rendrait compte de la disparition de sa potion ? C'était tout à fait possible, voire probable, mais cela n'inquiétait pas particulièrement Harry. Après tout, même si le Serpentard devinait qu'on lui avait subtilisé le Veritaserum durant sa réception, comment pourrait-il savoir qui était le coupable ? Il y avait tellement de monde… Lorsqu'Harry rejoignit Slughorn, Fripemine et Conolly étaient partis, mais le directeur des Serpentards discutait toujours avec Lily, tandis que Rogue contemplait le fond de sa pinte de Bièraubeurre comme si elle l'avait personnellement insulté.

« Il ne faut pas se laisser impressionner, Miss Evans, pontifiait Slughorn, je sais qu'il a été particulièrement intéressé. Il n'en laisse rien paraître, ce n'est pas un expansif, Gilbert Fripemine, mais à votre place, je ne m'en ferais pas. Je suis très confiant : dès vos ASPICS en poche, préparez-vous à ce qu'il vous contacte. »

Lily eut un sourire radieux.

« Voyons, ne boudez pas, Mr Rogue, poursuivit jovialement Slughorn, vous savez, Conolly est assailli de demandes… Guérisseur est un poste très convoité, il y a de la concurrence et vous êtes encore jeune. Faîtes vos preuves dans la préparation de potions, et très vite, vous verrez que vous recevrez des propositions extrêmement intéressantes ! »

Cela ne sembla pas rasséréner Rogue, qui grommela qu'il allait se chercher à boire. Mais Harry vit bien qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie et non le buffet. Visiblement, le fait qu'il n'ait pas intéressé Conolly le contrariait réellement. Avait-il envie d'être guérisseur à ce point ? C'était difficile à imaginer…

Un peu plus tard, ce fut Lily qui déclara être fatiguée. O'Flaherty, qui l'avait rejointe entre temps, fit par de son intention de rester encore un peu. Harry, qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'attarder, accompagna sa mère vers la sortie.

« Alors vous vous destinez à l'expérimentation ? » demanda Harry d'un ton dégagé.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de parler à sa mère en tête-à-tête, et ne voulait pas passer cette occasion. Il avait tellement envie de mieux la connaître… Et de savoir exactement ce qui lui avait pris de se lier d'amitié avec Rogue.

« Oui, cela m'intéresse énormément ! fit Lily avec enthousiasme. La Magie ne doit pas être quelque chose de figé. Il existe à présent tellement de sorts, pour accomplir les actions les plus banales, que c'est de plus en plus difficile, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. »

Harry eut un sourire :

« Vous aimez les défis, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, vous pouvez compter sur l'aide du Professeur Slughorn, il a l'air de bien prendre en charge les élèves qu'il estime prometteurs ! »

Lily hocha la tête avec réticence :

« Eh bien, oui… fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tant que cela correspond avec ses projets, en tout cas. Prenez Severus Rogue, par exemple, il ferait un très bon guérisseur, mais il n'a pas l'air suffisamment respectable pour être engagé à Ste-Mangouste. Une véritable recommandation du Professeur Slughorn devrait suffire à convaincre l'hôpital à lui donner une chance, mais il est persuadé que Rogue n'est pas fait pour cela. C'est dommage, non ? »

Harry, qui n'avait jamais spécialement aimé toutes les manœuvres de Slughorn pour caser ses poulains, acquiesça.

« En effet… Et vous vous entendez bien avec Mr Rogue ? Il m'a l'air plutôt solitaire, mais les Serpentards avec qui il est parfois… Eh bien, vous me jugerez peut-être indiscret, mais je suis après tout son professeur et… Je dois dire que je n'aime pas trop ses fréquentations. »

Lily se rembrunit.

« Pour être franche, moi non, plus… Rosier et compagnie… Je préfère ne pas faire d'accusations infondées car le sujet est grave mais… Vous savez, ils sont tous tellement persuadés d'être supérieurs parce qu'ils ont le Sang Pur ! Mais Rogue n'est pas comme ça. Enfin, il a pas mal de préjugés qui refont surface, cependant, il n'est pas si bête. C'est difficile d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui. Il peut être très gentil, enfin, aimable quand on sait le prendre, mais il peut aussi prendre la mouche sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi, sur des questions ridicules. Mais il gagne vraiment à être connu, je trouve. C'est dommage que la plupart s'arrêtent aux apparences. »

Harry approuva de la tête en essayant de garder une expression neutre. Se pouvait-il que Lily dise vrai ? Ou est-ce que, comme Dumbledore, elle avait tant envie de voir le bon en chacun que cela l'aveuglait sur la véritable nature de certaines personnes ?

Ils se séparèrent au pied de la tour de Gryffondor, non sans s'être souhaités auparavant de bonnes vacances. Harry regagna ses appartements, d'une humeur beaucoup plus légère qu'en début de soirée. Discuter avec Lily avait été vraiment agréable…

Un tintement dans sa poche lui rappela la fiole de Veritaserum qu'il avait « empruntée » à son collègue. Il devrait encore attendre quinze jours avant de s'en servir. Mais pour l'instant, cela ne le contrariait pas. Jusque là, tout s'était bien passé. Et ensuite, eh bien… Dumbledore n'apprécierait sûrement pas de voir qu'Harry, loin de suivre ses conseils, s'était obstiné à enquêter sur Rogue. Mais cette contrariété se dissiperait quand Harry lui aurait démontré à quel point Rogue était sournois et dangereux… Oui, Dumbledore lui serait reconnaissant de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.


	7. Tobias Rogue

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **idem

Summer-Sunrise : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà donc un chapitre de plus…

Diony: Tu vas en savoir plus sur Rogue d'ici la fin, promis ! C'est vrai que j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire un retour dans le temps, parce que le sujet est intéressant mais a quand même été traité pas mal de fois dans les fics… Du coup, le début, où il faut nécessairement expliquer comment Harry s'en retrouve là est difficilement passionnant (au moins j'ai évité « Neville fait exploser son chaudron et Harry se prend le mélange et se retrouve à une autre époque »). Je suis contente que tu trouves des qualités qui contrebalancent le côté déjà-vu !

Silmaril666 : Tu verras ! Tu connais mon opinion sur Rogue, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas un ange !

Mellon : Merci ! L'usage du veritaserum n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais effectivement, Harry pourrait bien avoir fait une grosse erreur, quelle qu'elle soit !

Que quatre reviews pour ce chapitre, snif… L'intérêt baisserait-il ? Je sais bien que tout le monde n'a pas encore lu HP6, donc ne peut s'atteler à cette fic, mais j'avoue que je m'attendais à un peu mieux… Bah, espérons qu'il y aura plus de réactions pour celui-là…

**Chapitre 7**

**Tobias Rogue**

Les vacances de Noël passèrent avec une lenteur plutôt morne. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'élèves à être rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes, et dans certains cas, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient vu leur maison détruite ou certains de leurs parents tués, ce qui ne contribuait pas à améliorer l'ambiance.

Harry reçut de la part du professeur Dumbledore un couteau semblable à celui offert par Sirius presque un siècle auparavant, lui semblait-il. Ses autres collègues s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir des livres de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir. Il se fit la réflexion par la suite qu'il n'emporterait certainement pas tout cela quand il réutiliserait le Retourneur de Temps.

Il n'y avait pas accordé beaucoup de pensées ces derniers temps, tout à ses projets de coincer Rogue mais l'idée de rester bloqué à l'époque des Maraudeurs l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il ressortait régulièrement le Retourneur de sa poche pour le regarder, ce demandant ce qui avait pu mal tourner. Y avait-il seulement un décalage entre la date fixée et celle où il avait atterri, ou l'époque à laquelle on l'avait envoyé était complètement aléatoire ? Dans le premier cas revenir à sa période ne serait pas compliqué… Mais Harry rechignait à tenter le coup. Il s'était fixé un but pour l'instant et comptait faire son possible pour s'y tenir. Dès la rentrée, il trouverait un moyen pour que Rogue absorbe le Veritaserum. Pour l'instant, Harry n'avait pas de plan précis. Il repensa à Ombrage qui lui avait proposé du thé lors de sa cinquième année. C'était une idée… Mais les desseins d'Ombrage avaient échoué car Harry s'était méfié. Sans doute que Rogue serait tout aussi soupçonneux si un professeur l'invitait à prendre le thé sans raison valable…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Le jour de la rentrée tombait un lundi, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry aurait Rogue en cours dès le matin. Il espérait vaguement qu'en voyant le Serpentard apparaître, il aurait une révélation en contemplant son visage maigre au nez crochu et au teint blafard, trouverait en un éclair un moyen de le convaincre de boire du Veritaserum sans recourir à la force ou à un Imperium. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Non pas parce qu'il s'agit du genre de choses trop belles pour se réaliser, mais tout simplement parce que Rogue ne se présenta pas en cours.

« Mr Rogue est malade ? » demanda t-il à Rosier.

Celui-ci, qui avait l'air encore plus hautain qu'à l'ordinaire, répondit de sa voix de canard :

« Je ne sais pas professeur, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Cela n'avait pas l'air de le contrarier outre mesure. Avery, de son côté, daigna donner quelques détails :

« Il n'était pas dans le train hier. En tout cas, on ne l'a pas vu, et il n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir. Je crois qu'il n'est pas revenu à l'école. »

James marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « bonne nouvelle », mais Harry fit la sourde oreille. Cela le contrariait et à voir l'expression de Lily, elle partageait ses sentiments. Les autres élèves de la classe semblaient aussi s'intéresser à la question, non parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour Rogue mais parce que tout ce qui ne présente pas un rapport direct avec le cours passionne toujours les élèves lorsqu'ils sont en classe.

Harry tapa dans ses mains.

« Aucune importance, trancha t-il. Je suppose que le Professeur Slughorn doit en savoir plus long que nous à ce sujet. Allons, vous arrivez à peu près tous à maîtriser les sortilèges les plus simples sans prononcer leur formule. Aujourd'hui nous allons donc… »

Harry passa le reste du cours à se demander ce qui avait pu arriver à Rogue. Était-il chez lui, malade ? Ou avait-il rejoint Voldemort pendant les vacances, et estimé inutile de retourner en classe ? Harry en doutait, cependant.

Les élèves se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger dès que la cloche sonna la fin du cours. Seule Lily resta en arrière, et dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle attaqua :

« Vous pensez que Rogue a des ennuis ? » demanda t'elle.

Harry lui lança un regard surpris :

« Des ennuis ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il en aurait ? Sans doute est-il malade et rentrera t-il dans quelques jours. Les excès des fêtes, » répondit Harry, même s'il doutait que Rogue fut du genre à faire des folies les soirs de Réveillon.

Lily n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous fait penser que Mr Rogue a des problèmes ? Vous pensez qu'il a peut-être pu être… Attaqué par des Mangemorts ? »

Harry regretta d'avoir dit cela, car Lily devint très pâle.

« Oh non, pas du tout ! fit-elle, sincèrement choquée. Non, je pensais… C'est juste que Rogue m'a dit un jour que son père n'aimait pas tellement l'idée qu'il aille à Poudlard. Alors je pensais que peut-être… »

Elle semblait ne pas savoir comment continuer.

« Alors vous pensez que Mr Rogue aurait changé d'école sans prévenir ses camarades ? »

Lily eut un mouvement de la tête qui ne voulait dire ni oui ni non.

« Il m'a juste dit un jour que son père n'aimait pas Poudlard. Et il m'a raconté une autre fois que… heu, que s'il avait eu le choix et assez d'argent pour les frais d'inscription, il aurait préféré aller à Durmstrang. Alors je me disais… »

Harry ne s'étonna pas outre mesure du fait que Rogue se serait senti mieux dans une école où l'on enseignait la magie noire, mais savait que les raisons données à Lily n'étaient pas vraies. Ou en tout cas, pas entièrement. Frais d'inscription à payer ou pas, Rogue, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, n'aurait jamais pu mettre les pieds dans ce repère de Sang Pur.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter Miss Evans, la rassura Harry. Je parlerais au Professeur Slughorn, mais je suis sûr que Mr Rogue reviendra bientôt parmi nous. »

Lily hocha gravement la tête avant de sortir, et Harry suivit son chemin peu après. À peine eut-il pris place à la table des professeurs que Dumbledore se pencha vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau après le repas ? J'aimerais vous parler. »

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris, puis remplit son assiette de gratin de courgettes, légèrement inquiet. Est-ce que Dumbledore savait qu'il avait volé du Veritaserum et voulait qu'il s'explique ? Harry était convaincu que Dumbledore comprendrait qu'il avait agi ainsi pour la bonne cause, néanmoins le directeur l'avait déjà averti de ne pas se mêler de changer le passé. Il lui avait rendu un fier service en lui donnant un poste de professeur, mais sa patience finirait par s'épuiser.

À la fin du repas, Harry suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau. Celui-ci paraissait assez semblable au bureau qu'il connaissait. Fumseck était seulement un oisillon (il avait dû se consumer récemment).

Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et regarda gravement Harry.

« J'aurais un service à vous demander concernant le jeune Severus Rogue. »

Aïe, on y était. Il allait encore une fois lui demander de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Il devait savoir qu'Harry n'avait pas abandonné ses efforts…

« Vous avez sans doute remarqué son absence ce matin. Il n'est pas revenu à Poudlard hier soir, et nous n'avons reçu aucun hibou de lui indiquant les raisons de son retard. Normalement, Horace aurait dû aller voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème, malheureusement, il doit préparer un discours pour je ne sais quelle cérémonie de remise de distinctions. Bref… J'ai moi-même à m'occuper de certains délicats problèmes, aussi, pourriez-vous aller vous-même chercher Severus Rogue et le ramener à Poudlard ? »

Harry ne cacha pas son soulagement.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr… Où habite-t'il ? »

Dumbledore lui montra un point sur une vielle carte de l'Ecosse.

« Great Hangview. Dernière maison d'une impasse, Spinner's End. »

Le directeur avait l'air soucieux.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi. J'y vais immédiatement. »

Dumbledore le remercia et Harry redescendit l'escalier puis traversa le parc afin de pouvoir transplaner une fois dehors. Il allait avoir l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Rogue… Mais il n'aurait sans doute aucun prétexte pour le faire boire. Tant pis, cette visite pourrait néanmoins lui apprendre certaines choses.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lorsque les effets secondaires désagréables liés au transplanage se furent dissipés, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une petite rue minable, dans un quartier ouvrier d'une petite ville. Vraiment rien de très folichon. Harry descendit l'allée entre deux rangées de maisons aux murs lépreux et aux vitres cassées pour s'arrêter devant la dernière bâtisse, à un étage, qui bloquait l'issue de la rue.

Avisant la sonnette, Harry la pressa vigoureusement. Sans résultat. Visiblement, elle était endommagée, et Harry se rabattit sur la porte qu'il frappa à plusieurs reprises.

Enfin, elle s'ouvrit sur un homme qui avait dû être athlétique dans sa jeunesse avant de se laisser aller. Il avait un nez crochu, des cheveux châtains irrégulièrement coupés et ne portait qu'un jean et un tricot de peau qui avait autrefois été blanc. Il regarda Harry de la tête au pied et se renfrogna à la vue de la tenue de sorcier.

« C'est pour quoi ? » grogna-t'il.

Harry regretta de ne pas avoir l'air plus vieux et plus costaud. Mais après tout, l'homme ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire de mal, dépourvu de pouvoir magique qu'il était.

« Mr Tobias Rogue ? Je suis un professeur de votre fils. Il ne s'est pas présenté à l'école ce matin, aussi… »

Tobias Rogue faillit refermer la porte, mais Harry la bloqua avec le pied.

« Vous pourriez la verrouiller ainsi que toutes les fenêtres, j'entrerais quand même, » avertit-il.

Le père de Rogue continua d'écraser le pied d'Harry entre la porte et le chambranle pendant un moment, puis se résigna à laisser entrer le visiteur.

« Le gamin se sent pas bien. Il retournera à l'école quand il sera remis. » lança l'homme d'un ton de défi.

Harry rentra dans le séjour, une pièce pauvrement meublée où s'entassaient des canettes de bière.

« Il est transportable, j'espère, fit calmement Harry. Autant que je l'amène maintenant, il sera à l'infirmerie en un rien de temps pour recevoir le traitement qui s'impose. »

Tobias Rogue eut l'air mal à l'aise.

« Il a eu un petit accident. J'peux arranger ça moi-même, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que vos saletés de pouvoirs vous permettent tout ? Pas de transformer mon avorton geignard de fils en homme en tout cas. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis sûr que vous vous occupez très bien de lui, mais le trimestre a débuté, et Severus ne doit pas prendre de retard. Laissez-moi le voir. »

Tobias Rogue sembla sur le point de refuser, mais la vue de la main d'Harry serrée sur sa baguette le fit réfléchir.

« Ouais. Pas de problème. Il est en haut, dans sa chambre. »

Il laissa passer Harry, une lueur anxieuse dans le regard. Le Gryffondor monta les marches d'un escalier branlant et se retrouva en face d'une porte, à laquelle il frappa. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il la poussa.

Harry se retrouva dans une petite chambre ne comprenant comme meubles qu'un bureau et un lit aux montant en fer. Le sol était recouvert de livres ouverts, de parchemins et de plumes. Le regard du jeune homme s'arrêta sur Rogue, qui somnolait dans son lit. Harry s'approcha doucement en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur les livres, et s'arrêta devant son élève. Harry ne savait pas de quel accident avait pu parler Tobias Rogue, mais son fils avait l'air dans un sale état, avec ses deux yeux pochés, sa lèvre fendue et son bras gauche cassé replié sur sa poitrine.

Alors qu'Harry se penchait pour l'examiner de plus prêt, Rogue se réveilla en sursaut avec un petit cri. Ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent en voyant Harry et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, terrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » hurla t'il.

Harry se redressa en essayant de prendre un air rassurant.

« Je suis seulement venu vous chercher sur les ordres de Dumbledore. Nous nous inquiétions de ne pas vous voir. »

Rogue eut un rire ironique.

« Je vous assure, poursuivit Harry. Miss Evans était assez alarmée en constatant que vous n'étiez pas en cours ce matin. Et Dumbledore… »

Rogue l'interrompit :

« E… Evans a demandé où j'étais ? »

Puis son expression s'assombrit.

« Attendez… Pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes là ? Mon directeur de maison… »

Harry poussa un soupir.

« Le professeur Slughorn n'était malheureusement pas disponible. »

Le Serpentard eut un nouveau rire ironique.

« Oui, je suppose qu'il avait un cocktail à organiser. Pas le temps de s'intéresser au sort d'un de ses élèves, hein ? »

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais grimaça de douleur.

« Vous êtes trop souffrant pour réaliser ce que vous dites j'imagine. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Le visage de Rogue se ferma instantanément.

« Allons, Mr Rogue, vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé un beau matin avec un bras cassé ! » s'impatienta Harry.

Il s'aperçut alors que Rogue ne le regardait pas, non parce qu'il gardait les yeux baissés comme à son habitude mais parce qu'il fixait un point au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci se retourna pour découvrir Tobias Rogue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Il est tombé dans l'escalier, le jour du Nouvel An. Pas les yeux en face des trous. Tiens pas l'alcool, hein fiston ? »

Harry regarda attentivement Tobias Rogue puis son fils, qui fuyait leur regard.

« Oui, voilà, je suis tombé, » marmonna t'il.

Harry n'en croyait pas un mot. Il n'était pas complètement aveugle après tout. Si ce que racontait Tobias était vrai, Neville Londubat serait le prochain Ministre de la Magie.

« Bien, dit-il finalement. Je vous ramène à Poudlard. Pouvez-vous vous lever et vous habiller tout seul pendant que j'emballe vos affaires ? »

Rogue regarda les livres qui traînait au sol.

« Je peux m'en sortir seul », rétorqua t-il en se levant avec précaution.

Il vacilla, puis se reprit.

« Très bien, fit Harry, légèrement dubitatif. Appelez-moi pour vous aider à descendre vos bagages, alors… »

Il fit signe à Tobias Rogue de le suivre alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

« C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très sûrs, néanmoins… Ceux de Poudlard sont encore plus traîtres, j'ai du mal à croire que…

« Il est tombé, aboya Tobias Rogue. Je m'en fous des escaliers que vous avez dans votre école de dégénérés ! Le morveux n'a jamais rien su faire d'utile. Juste lire, lire, lire et maintenant, c'est simple, il ne sait même plus marcher correctement ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Tout cela le troublait immensément. Bien sûr, il s'était douté que l'existence de Rogue ne devait pas être très gaie. De là à imaginer un père aussi violent…

Au bout de vingt minutes, Rogue sortit enfin de sa chambre, traînant tant bien que mal sa malle derrière lui. Harry s'empressa de la faire léviter jusque dans le séjour, pendant que Rogue descendait avec difficulté en s'accrochant à la rampe.

Son visage était couvert de sueur quand il rejoint enfin Harry et il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Pleurniche pas, le rudoya son père en lui donnant une taloche sur la tête. Ton prof va te ramener dans ton école de fillette, t'es pas content ? »

Rogue serra les dents et baissa la tête. Harry ne savait trop comment réagir. Il se sentait complètement idiot. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'aider Rogue, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire dans cette situation.

« Accrochez-vous à moi, je tiens votre valise. Je vais nous faire transplaner. »

Rogue agrippa le bras de Harry de sa main valide. Sans un regard pour Tobias Rogue, ils disparurent, pour réapparaître devant les grilles du château.

« Vous pourrez marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Je ne suis pas une fillette. »

Harry soupira.

« Je ne le pense pas du tout. Eh bien, en route ! »

Alors qu'ils avançaient lentement dans le parc, Harry regarda Rogue, qui marchait les yeux baissés. Il semblait retenir ses larmes à grand peine.

« Je me suis cassé le bras, une fois, raconta soudain Harry. Pasen tombant dans un escalier, par contre. Un cognard. J'ai eu drôlement mal. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Une âme bien intentionnée s'était mise en tête de me ressouder les os à coup de baguette magique… Il m'a fallu toute la nuit pour qu'ils repoussent ! »

Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que Rogue avait souri. Un peu plus loin, celui-ci prit la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

« Je suis vraiment tombé dans l'escalier, vous savez. Je dis ça parce que vous aviez l'air de vous imaginer… Mais ça m'arrive tout le temps. Je ne regarde pas où je mets les pieds. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, sans croiser le regard d'Harry qui le fixait avec attention.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler au Professeur Dumbledore, » acheva Rogue d'une voix presque inaudible.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il avait précisément eu cette intention. Dumbledore saurait quoi faire, lui, face à Tobias Rogue.

« Très bien, fit-il à contrecoeur. Je pense que vous avez tort, mais c'est à vous d'en décider. Vous êtes presque majeur. Mais promettez-moi que si quelque chose vous tracasse, quoi que ce soit, venez m'en parler. Ça ne sert à rien, de ruminer tout seul ses problèmes dans son coin. »

Rogue leva les yeux et le fixa un moment, son expression indéchiffrable. Puis il hocha lentement la tête, avant de reporter le regard vers les portes du château.


	8. Lucius Malefoy

**Disclaimer et rating : **immuable.

Maugreyfilliae : Je ne peux pas dire si ton hypothèse est juste, mais en tout cas, à mon avis, Rogue devait avoir des sentiments vraiment profonds pour Lily, plus que de la simple amitié (même si ça n'était pas réciproque).

Kyla Ellayan : Si tu aimes les chapitres où Rogue et Lily interagissent, tant mieux, c'est le cas dans ce chapitre. Pour Slughorn, c'est vrai que je me demande « Club des Limaces » je trouve que ça fait pas mal, bien ridicule, mais Pr Limace-à-Cornes, à part s'il fait cours chez les Comanches à la rigueur, bof… Peut-être que JF Ménard ne gardra que le côté limace en l'orthographiant autrement. Enfin, on verra bientôt !

Axos : Tu verras pour Rogue ! Mais je pense effectivement que la fin d'HP6 est plus compliquée qu'elle ne le semble à première vue !

légion : l'êtranger : Ce que fait Harry aura plus ou moins un rôle dans le futur, tu verras bien… Pour Peter, je ne vais pas trop développer le personnage dans la fic.. Si Harry avait été projeté dans le passé après le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ou la Coupe de Feu, il s'en serait sans doute occupé en priorité, mais à présent, c'est Rogue son sujet de bataille et il ne le lâchera pas pour autre chose avant un moment !

Rody85 : Mais non, tu ne m'as pas du tout saoulé ! Je ne peux pas dire que la suite de l'histoire se déroulera comme tu le pense, mais en tout cas, ce sera riche d'enseignement pour Harry ! Pour le véritaserum, il faudra attendre encore environ deux chapitres avant qu'Harry trouve le moyen de le faire prendre à Rogue…

Diony : Si tu as des doutes concernant l'allégeance de Rogue dans ma fic, tu penses bien que je donnerais pas la réponse à la seule personne pour laquelle il y a du suspense de ce côté. Non, disons que Rogue est mon personnage préféré. Et le côté : « il a tué Dumbledore donc c'est un grand vilain pas beau » me parait trop facile pour coller à un personnage aussi complexe…

Jajapowaa : Merci ! (ne te crois pas non plus _obligé_ de reviewer si tu n'as rien à dire ! Pour l'enfance de Rogue je l'imaginais comme ça depuis un moment à part que j'imaginais son père branché magie noire… Depuis le tome 6, ça ne tient plus la route, mais le reste (famille pauvre, climat détestable) me semble toujours coller, autant, sinon plus qu'avant !

yuya-chan : Evidemment, si tu n'as pas lu le 6, quelques passages peuvent poser problème ! Mais plus que quelques jours !

Onarluca : Merci ! Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 8**

**Lucius Malefoy**

La nouvelle que Rogue était de retour ne fit pas grand bruit, le lendemain matin, et encore moins le fait qu'il passerait quelques jours à l'infirmerie par ordre express de Mme Pomfresh. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir quelques rares visites. Harry savait que Dumbledore était venu discuter avec Rogue peu de temps après son arrivée, mais il ignorait de quoi ils avaient bien pu parler. Cependant, à l'heure du dîner, le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le vieux directeur avait l'air préoccupé, voire même découragé. Avait-il essayé de convaincre Rogue d'avouer que son père le battait ? Et dans ce cas, Rogue pensait-il que lui, Harry, avait « cafter » à Dumbledore malgré sa promesse ?

Ce ne fut néanmoins pas la seule visite, et Harry, qui tenait toujours à son programme de surveillance, en étouffant du mieux qu'il pouvait tout sentiment de pitié à l'égard du Serpentard, assista aux deux autres, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le mardi, alors que tous ses camarades prenaient leur déjeuner dans la grande salle, Lily Evans entra dans l'infirmerie et pris place au chevet de Rogue. Ce dernier, qui avait l'air à peine moins pitoyable que la veille, se redressa tant bien que mal.

« Je t'apporte les cours d'hier » fit gentiment Lily en posant une liasse de parchemins sur la table de nuit, où étaient déjà empilés quelques livres de classe rafistolés au Sorcier Collant, l'adhésif magique.

Rogue y jeta un regard méfiant, puis hocha la tête.

« Merci. » grogna t'il.

Lily ne parut pas perturbée par ce manque d'enthousiasme.

« J'étais inquiète hier, en ne te voyant pas », poursuivit-elle.

Rogue remonta légèrement le drap sur son menton, toujours sur ses gardes.

« Oui, Granger me l'a dit. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher. »

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Lily tenait visiblement à engager une discussion, mais Rogue ne semblait pas du tout avide de l'aider.

« Ah, oui, le Professeur Granger ! Son cours d'hier était très intéressant ! »

Rogue laissa échapper un bruit dubitatif.

« Je ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça. »

Il prit une voix aigue sensée imiter celle d'Harry :

« Bon, maintenant, on va se mettre par deux ! Jetez-vous des sorts ! Défendez-vous ! Allons, allons, on s'applique ! »

Sous sa cape, Harry serra les poings. Tout sentiment de compassion à l'égard de ce sale petit mage noir s'était soudain évaporé.

« Tu exagères ! fit Lily, dans un mélange d'indignation et d'amusement, ce qui énerva Harry plus que jamais, j'ai vraiment progressée depuis le début de l'année. Et ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu sais déjà tout… »

Rogue reprit sa voix habituelle :

« Oui, eh bien c'est comme ça. En plus, c'est un fouineur. Il n'arrête pas de me regarder à la dérobée et de me poser des questions. Je ne lui ai rien fait, aux dernières nouvelles ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, faisant voler sa magnifique chevelure auburn.

« Tu t'imagines des choses. Et puis, toi aussi, tu fouines un peu, non ? Il y a deux ans, tu étais persuadé que notre prof d'Arithmancie détournait une partie des fonds destinés aux élèves ayant des difficultés financières pour se payer des vacances en Australie… Tu menais une véritable enquête et… »

Rogue haussa les épaules :

« Oui, bon, et après ? Je ne m'étais pas trompé de beaucoup, c'était le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir. Franchement, tu ne le trouves pas louche ? »

Lily n'avait pas l'air de le trouver louche.

« Tu ne devrais pas le soupçonner comme ça. Et puis, c'est lui qui a pris la peine de venir te chercher, hier ! »

Rogue eut soudain l'air furieux :

« Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir le rapport ? Je devrais peut-être lui être éternellement reconnaissant ? De quoi ? Je serais revenu à Poudlard un jour ou deux plus tard, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer ! Il n'est venu que parce que le vieux Dumby le lui a demandé et franchement, ce n'était pas la peine ! J'étais très bien chez moi à me reposer, pas comme dans cette infirmerie où tout le monde vient me poser des questions et me faire la morale ! »

Lily et Harry furent tous deux pris au dépourvu par la soudaine explosion de Rogue, mais au moins, l'expression d'Harry était soigneusement cachée.

« Mais enfin, s'exclama sa mère, il n'y a pas à se mettre dans des états pareils ! On était juste inquiet ! Dumbledore veut t'aider… »

Cela ne calma pas Rogue, au contraire :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide de ce vieux chnoque, merci bien ! Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin qu'une Sang de Bourbe me tourne sans arrêt autour ! »

Lily se leva, très pâle, tandis que Mme Pomfresh, attirée par les cris, accourait.

« Allons, ceci est une infirmerie ! Que se passe t'il ? »

Le visage fermé, Lily se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Rien du tout. J'allais partir. »

Rogue et Mme Pomfresh la regardèrent s'en aller, l'infirmière avec une certaine surprise, le Serpentard avec une expression butée sur le visage.

Harry resta là un moment, sans savoir sur quel pied danser. Rogue avait enfin montré ce qu'il pensait de Lily, dans son énervement, pensa-t'il au départ. Et ce n'était pas la première fois… Pourquoi Lily avait-elle continué à le fréquenter, alors qu'il ne cachait pas son mépris pour les enfants de Moldus ? Cela dépassait son entendement…

Le ventre d'Harry se rappela finalement à son bon souvenir, et le Gryffondor partit vers la Grande Salle. Il aurait juste le temps de manger avant les cours de l'après-midi.

Le soir, Harry revêtit une fois de plus sa cape d'invisibilité pour monter la garde auprès de Rogue. Tout ceci lui semblait assez laborieux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à tout moment, Rogue pourrait se trahir et que lui, Harry, ne pouvait se permettre de laisser passer cet instant. Tant de choses avaient dépendu de la confiance mal placée de Dumbledore envers le Serpentard !

Quand il arriva, Rogue était en train de feuilleter les parchemins que lui avaient prêté Lily le matin même. Elle avait été bien bonne de ne pas les lui reprendre quand il l'avait insulté, jugea Harry en lançant un regard méprisant à Rogue.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry commençait à trouver le temps long et toutes ses manœuvres inutiles, Mme Pomfresh annonça à Rogue qu'il avait droit à une petite visite, à condition qu'il reste calme. Elle s'effaça, laissant passer un Evan Rosier à l'air contrarié.

Celui-ci attendit que Mme Pomfresh s'éloigne, puis chuchota si bas qu'Harry fut obligé de s'approcher pour entendre :

« Alors comme ça, Malefoy t'avait vraiment invité pour les vacances ? cancana Rosier Il était déçu que tu ne sois pas là. Et son… ami aussi. Celui-là, il n'aime pas être déçu, je peux te le garantir. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils :

« Je n'avais pas le choix » grogna-t'il.

Rosier ricana :

« Oui, tu comptes le servir, mais si jamais papa-maman te disent de faire ceci ou cela, tu leur obéiras en priorité, hein ? »

Le visage de Rogue prit une vilaine teinte rosée.

« La ferme ! siffla-t'il. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? »

Son condisciple sortit d'une poche de sa robe un morceau de parchemin soigneusement scellé.

« Malefoy m'a dit de te passer ça."

Rogue s'en saisit, marmonna une formule inaudible qui défit le sceau et parcouru le billet des yeux. Rosier le regarda avec avidité.

« C'est tout ? » dit enfin Rogue en repliant le parchemin.

Rosier hocha la tête, visiblement désappointé que Rogue ne lui fasse pas part de ce qu'il avait lu.

« Eh bien, je ne te retiens pas, » acheva Rogue en indiquant la porte de la main.

Ce fut au tour de Rosier de rougir. Se faire congédier comme un elfe de maison par quelqu'un d'un milieu social aussi inférieur au sien que Rogue devait être une insulte cuisante. Il s'en alla, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard de dégoût au Serpentard alité.

Rogue rangea soigneusement le parchemin entre les pages de son livre de potion, puis se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, l'air pensif. Harry brûlait d'envie de s'emparer du message de Malefoy, mais pour cela, il devait attendre que Rogue s'endorme… Et soit le garçon avait naturellement le sommeil troublé, soit les nouvelles qu'il avait pu lire l'avaient particulièrement excité, car il ne cessa de s'agiter dans tous les sens pendant un long moment. Enfin, cependant, il arrêta de remuer et sa respiration se fit plus lente et régulière.

Avec mille précautions, Harry ouvrit le livre de classe de Rogue, et saisit le morceau de parchemin. S'approchant de la veilleuse, il put enfin en déchiffrer le contenu.

_Cher Severus,_

_Inutile de te dire ma déception ainsi que celle de mon ami d'avoir du passer les vacances sans avoir l'occasion de te rencontrer. Mon ami est malheureusement très pris en ce moment, et je crains que l'occasion de vous présenter l'un à l'autre devra hélas attendre le mois de juillet. Néanmoins, j'aimerais te rencontrer le plus tôt possible, et Rosier m'a appris que votre prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait lieu vers la fin février. C'est pourquoi, je t'attendrais derrière Zonko mercredi 6 janvier à 21heures. Pour sortir, suit le passage caché derrière le grand miroir du quatrième étage. Inutile de te dire que si tu te fais prendre, je n'ai rien à voir dans cette affaire._

_Bien à toi, L. M_

Harry regarda le billet un instant. Et s'il l'apportait à Dumbledore ? N'était-ce pas la preuve que Rogue mijotait quelque chose ? Mais il savait déjà ce que le vieux directeur lui répondrait : ce billet ne prouvait pas que Rogue comptait obéir à Malefoy. Si on interrogeait ce dernier, il pourrait juste répondre que l'ami en question n'était qu'une relation haut placée et respectable qui aiderait Rogue à entrer à Ste-Mangouste, et que bien sûr, il regrettait d'avoir proposé à Rogue d'enfreindre le règlement pour le voir, mais enfin, pas de quoi l'envoyer à Azkaban !

Non, sa décision était très facile à prendre : demain soir, il suivrait Rogue, toujours caché sous sa cape, et il entendrait ce que Malefoy avait à lui dire. Si vraiment il n'en entendait pas suffisamment pour condamner Rogue, il trouverait un moyen de lui faire boire le Veritaserum.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rogue quitta l'infirmerie dans la matinée, ses contusions entièrement disparues et le bras à nouveau souple. Harry, qui avait très peu dormi, et était distrait à l'idée de la rencontre du soir, eut du mal à faire des cours sérieux ce jour-là, et fut repris à deux reprises par Tiberius O'Flaherty pour avoir déclaré des absurdités concernant le sort du patronus. Il remonta cependant bien vite dans l'estime de ses élèves en en convoquant un.

Le soir, plutôt que de suivre Rogue par le passage secret, il sortit un peu plus tôt pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Arrivé au niveau de chez Zonko, il se rendit à nouveau invisible. Malefoy était déjà là. Âgé d'une petite vingtaine d'année, Lucius ressemblait plus à son fils que jamais (quoiqu'en fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse, se reprit Harry). Elégamment vêtu, il affichait cependant une maturité et une présence que Drago n'avait pas encore atteinte, et qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais.

Vers 21h10, Rogue arriva enfin, essoufflé.

« Ah, fit Lucius avec satisfaction de sa voix traînante. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Les joues rouges, Rogue reprit sa respiration :

« Faillit me faire choper par Rusard ! » haleta-t'il.

Malefoy se contenta d'hocher la tête, un sourire plutôt condescendant sur le visage.

« Bien. Nous n'allons évidemment pas discuter ici, on pourrait nous surprendre. Par chance, j'ai un appartement non loin. »

Rogue et Harry le suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une coquette maison, un peu isolée des autres.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et laissa entrer Rogue. Harry, qui commençait à devenir très fort au jeu « invisible-je-me-glisse-entre-les-portes » passa également sans encombre.

Les trois jeunes gens montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent dans un salon luxueux éclairé par un feu de cheminée.

« C'est bien modeste, naturellement, comparé à mon manoir, » fit Malefoy.

Rogue essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son admiration.

« Assieds-toi, » continua Malefoy en désignant un fauteuil de cuir.

Il continuait de regarder Rogue avec un petit sourire amusé, comme s'il avait devant lui un animal dressé plus doué que la moyenne. Rogue lui obéit, et le regarda en tripotant nerveusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon mot j'espère que tu l'as détruit, au fait (Rogue opina) nous étions très déçu de ton absence. Bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était heureux de rencontrer une jeune recrue aussi enthousiaste que Rosier, mais je lui avais tellement parlé de toi ! Dès ta première année, j'ai senti ton potentiel. Et je n'ai pas du me tromper, ou le vieux Slughorn ne t'aurait jamais admis dans son Club, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Rogue approuva sans un mot.

« Maintenant, écoute. Tu avais sans doute une bonne raison de ne pas venir (la bouche de Malefoy se tordit, montrant qu'il en doutait) mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accepte généralement pas qu'on lui fasse faux bond. Il passe l'éponge pour cette fois, car après tout, tu n'es pas son serviteur, mais tu dois être sûr de ce que tu veux. Tu veux bien le servir ? »

Rogue resta silencieux un moment, l'air hésitant. Harry fut surpris : ainsi, il ne savait pas encore s'il devait devenir Mangemort ? Mais la réponse du garçon le prit au dépourvu autant que Malefoy :

« J'aurais vraiment aimé le rencontrer pendant les vacances. J'aurais pu voir s'il s'y connaît en magie noire autant qu'on le dit. Alors, j'aurais pris ma décision. »

Le riche Serpentard le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata d'un rire incrédule :

« Tu ne lis pas les journaux, ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il y connaît un rayon en… »

Rogue, qui semblait avoir pris de l'assurance, l'interrompit.

« Ce que je peux lire dans les journaux, c'est qu'il est suffisamment charismatique pour s'être entouré de serviteurs capables de lancer des Impardonnables sur son ordre. Mais les Impardonnables, je peux les apprendre et les lancer moi-même. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien de mieux à m'apprendre, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je ne sers pas le premier venu. Tu pourras lui dire ça. »

Malefoy n'avait plus envie de rire. Il regarda Rogue avec un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude. Harry aussi était étonné par le petit discours de Rogue. Il était persuadé que ce dernier, fasciné par la magie noire, n'avait rien eu de plus pressé que se rallier auprès de Voldemort et se placer sous sa protection. Et voilà qu'il osait mettre en doute ses capacités, alors que tout le monde tremblait rien qu'à son nom. Harry se souvint alors de la peur qu'éprouvait le Rogue adulte, quand lui-même prononçait le nom du Mage Noir devant lui. Sûrement que son opinion avait vite changé… Oui, Voldemort avait dû lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement charismatique !

Malefoy se leva en rajustant sa cape.

« Je le lui dirais, ne t'en fait pas. Cela va beaucoup l'intéresser. Et l'amuser, si tu as de la chance. Nul doute qu'il te fera, à l'occasion, une petite démonstration de ses talents. Tu seras convaincu, je crois. Mais tu risques de regretter que ses capacités ne se bornent pas aux Impardonnables… »

Rogue se leva à son tour, comprenant que l'entretien était terminé. Une légère appréhension se lisait désormais sur son visage maigre, comme s'il avait conscience d'avoir été trop téméraire, mais il tenta tant bien que mal de la dissimuler.

« Eh bien, à la prochaine… » marmonna-t'il alors que Malefoy, suivi d'Harry, le raccompagnait vers la porte.

Malefoy eut un petit rire.

« J'ai hâte. »

Rogue fila discrètement dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, Harry toujours derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant une petite remise à balais, qui, Harry le comprit, dissimulait l'entrée du passage secret conduisant à l'école. Le jeune professeur le laissa là et prit le chemin classique, retirant sa cape.

Ce qu'il avait entendu était très intéressant, bien sûr, mais encore une fois, pas de preuves probantes. Ils avaient parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais après… Harry se dit qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de consigner les conversations à l'insu de Rogue. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment mettre quelqu'un sur écoutes… Et les engins électroniques ne marchaient de toutes façons pas à Poudlard…

Alors qu'il arrivait en vue des grilles de l'école, ses pensées au Véritaserum, Harry se souvint de l'année où il avait entendu parler de la potion pour la première fois. L'année où Rita Skeeter avait écrit tant d'horreur sur lui. Rita et sa Plume à Papotte.

Ce fut ce dernier souvenir qui déclencha comme un flash dans sa tête. Prendre les paroles de Rogue par écrit ne serait pas si compliqué que ça, après tout ! Il lui faudrait juste le matériel adéquat…


	9. Cachette et carte du ciel

**Disclaimer**** et Rating : **voir chapitre 1

Ayuluna : Merci, la suite est déjà là. Pour Harry, il devra encore attendre environ deux chapitres avant de connaître la vérité…

Olòrin : Harry avait sa cape quand il est allé à Pré-au-Lard dans le chapitre 1, donc elle a voyagé dans le temps avec lui. Faut suivre, un peu ;). Allez, un petit chapitre avec un Rogue d'humeur badine (si l'on peut dire).

Jajapowaa : Et oui, Rogue ne veut rendre de compte à personne, à moins d'être sûr que ça en vaille la peine ! Tant mieux si tu as aimé l'expression, j'avais peur que la phrase soit trop lourde…

LN : Merci ! Voilà le chapitre 9 !

Ellianna : Lire le tome 7, eh bien, tu me flattes ! En effet, sinon, jKR a dit que James était poursuiveur (bien que dans le premier film on le dise attrapeur). Lorsqu'il joue avec le Vif, c'est pour m'être en valeur ses réflexes (ça doit aussi être plus facile à faucher et trimballer dans sa poche qu'un souafle) Je n'ai pas encore le livre en français. Finalement, c'est quoi, le nom du prof et de son club ? Pour un Couple idéal je ne t'en veux pas du tout, ça m'avait marqué sur le coup parce que j'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de ces réactions et que j'avais juste écris ça pour rigoler, alors j'ai un peu suréagis aussi !

Wendy Malfoy : C'est vrai que la coiffure d'Harry, hum… Je devais lui donner un autre look pour les besoins de l'histoire, mais dans ma tête, il reste un brun ébouriffé !

sweet malfoy: Tu verras bien ! Harry va peut-être changer le futur, ou ses actions vont le conduire au futur qu'il connaît…

Silmaril666 : Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Voilà le nouvel épisode !

Onarluca : Eh bien le voilà ! Merci !

**Chapitre 9**

**Cachette et carte du ciel**

Le jeudi matin, Harry profita du fait qu'il n'avait pas cours pour retourner à Pré-Au-Lard, et entra directement chez Scribbenpen, le magasin de plumes. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, comme du temps d'Harry. Petites plumes de pigeon toutes grises à 10 noises, plumes d'aigles, magnifiques plumes de paon à neuf gallions pièces. Mais aucune n'intéressait Harry. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans l'arrière salle, indiquée par un panneau « plumes enchantées » que le jeune homme trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Dans cette pièce s'alignaient des plumes aux propriétés plus particulières que celles servant à gratter le parchemin. Harry s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, d'un vert criard. Une Plume à Papotte, à n'en pas douter. Il réfléchit un instant. La plume de Rita, à l'image de sa propriétaire, ne se contentait pas de rapporter ses paroles à l'écrit, elle les enjolivait, montait les faits en épingles… Or, Harry en voulait une qui prenne par écrit un aveu sérieux…

Le Gryffondor se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait vu, lorsque accompagné de Mr Weasley pour se rendre à son audience disciplinaire, ils avaient traversé le Quartier Général des Aurors. L'un d'eux, tranquillement assis à son bureau, dictait un texte à sa plume, qui écrivait d'elle-même. Sans doute que cette dernière, contrairement à la Plume à Papotte, se contentait des faits bruts. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait…

Harry longea l'étagère avant de tomber sur une plume marron à l'air innocent qui semblait correspondre, emballée dans un sachet portant la mention _Plume à Dictée_.

Harry saisit le sachet et le retourna pour lire la notice :

_Vous avez des lettres à dicter, et les mains occupées ?_

_Vous souffrez d'arthrite et de rhumatismes ?_

_Vous préférez parler qu'écrire ?_

_La plume à Dictée est faite pour vous, garantie sans fautes d'orthographe !_

Harry se dirigea avec le paquet vers le comptoir, un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage…

Alors qu'Harry retournait vers le château, il croisa le professeur Flitwick, qui lui fit de grands signes de la main. Un peu étonné, Harry alla le rejoindre.

« Comment va, Professeur Granger ? Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement un message pour vous de la part d'Albus, au cas où je vous croiserais ! Il aimerait vous voir dans son bureau, dès que vous pourrez. Le mot de passe est : _balongomme_ »

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête et pressa le pas. Encore une fois, il s'inquiéta de ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien avoir à lui dire, s'il avait une idée des plans de Harry… C'était un légilimens, après tout, et lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à contrer les intrusions dans son esprit… Mais Dumbledore était trop noble pour farfouiller dans la tête d'autrui sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire…

Arrivant finalement au pied de la Gargouille, Harry prononça le mot de passe, tout à ses pensées. Son voyage dans le temps lui avait permis de retrouver bien des êtres qui lui étaient chers et avaient disparus trop tôt : ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore… Mais pour aucun il n'était ce qu'il avait représenté pour eux à son époque… Ou ce qu'il représenterait pour eux, plus exactement. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pouvoir parler librement, comme il aurait imaginé le faire s'ils avaient été toujours vivants !

Entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry s'aperçut que celui-ci était vide… Le vieux directeur avait dû s'absenter un moment. Ne sachant trop que faire, Harry fit le tour du bureau, caressant Fumseck, qui avait un peu grandi mais pas encore atteint sa taille adulte, au passage. Les portraits somnolaient doucement. Phineas Nigellus était absent, sans doute au Square Grimmaurd…

Soudain, le regard d'Harry fut attiré par une des toiles fixées à un mur. Elle différait des autres par le fait qu'elle ne représentait pas un ancien directeur de l'école, mais un paysage banal de bord de mer. Un objet aussi sans intérêt était déjà un étonnement en soit dans le bureau d'un homme comme Dumbledore. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait le plus interpellé Harry.

Légèrement de travers, le cadre laissait apparaître un panneau en bois différent du reste du mur. Harry s'approcha avec curiosité, puis hésita. Et si Dumbledore revenait ? Il avait toujours été indulgent envers lui, mais la situation n'était pas la même. Quant aux portraits… Harry n'était plus vraiment sûr qu'ils étaient aussi endormis qu'ils le paraissaient.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry déplaça légèrement le tableau pour mieux voir ce qu'il cachait. Oui, c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé… Il y avait une petite porte en bois scellée dans le mur, comme la porte d'un coffre fort…

Un toussotement discret retentit derrière lui. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Harry se retourna, manquant de décrocher complètement le tableau. Dumbledore était revenu, Harry n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps. Il avait un léger sourire, mais son regard, au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, était perçant.

« Je, euh… Bonjour. » balbutia lamentablement Harry.

Dumbledore, toujours souriant, convoqua un confortable fauteuil en face de son bureau et lui fit signe de s'y asseoir.

« Je vois que vous avez découvert ma petite cachette, Harry. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête…

« Euh, le… Le tableau était de travers, et… »

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main.

« Aucune importance. Je voulais vous voir… J'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes avec votre Retourneur de Temps. »

Harry s'agita nerveusement. Il avait prétendu savoir comment le réparer, histoire de ne pas être renvoyé à son époque quand il ne le voudrait pas. Il avait prévu, ses affaires réglées, de dire à Dumbledore qu'en fait de compte il avait sous-estimé le problème, lui laissant le soin de le régler.

« Eh bien, je crois avoir trouvé la nature du décalage… Maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… »

Dumbledore le fixa attentivement, toujours détendu, mais avec une légère trace de fermeté dans les yeux.

« Ne croyez pas que je souhaite être débarrassé de vous, Harry. Je me demandais seulement… Essayez-vous vraiment de retourner à votre époque ? Vous ne gagnez rien à fuir vos responsabilités. »

Harry se leva à moitié.

« Je ne fuis rien du tout, loin de là ! » déclara-'il, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le vieil homme fit un geste apaisant.

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer… Bien, puisque vous avez l'affaire en main, je vous fais confiance pour y remédier. Nul doute que vous y parviendrez avant la fin de l'année. »

_Evidemment, je ne resterais pas plus d'un an, vu le poste que j'occupe, _pensa Harry en prenant congé. _Je parie que j'aurais démasqué Rogue et réglé le problème du Retourneur de Temps d'ici là… Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça que le professeur Harry Granger n'a pu enseigner deux ans de suite… Il est juste retourné à son époque…_

Mais Harry n'était pas aussi rassuré qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Même si Harry, les jours suivants, faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se persuader que tout allait bien, la conversation avec Dumbledore lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Arriverait-il à retourner à son époque ? Est-ce que Dumbledore connaissait ses projets de changer le passé et, après l'avoir gentiment mais fermement averti qu'il était contre, allait prendre des mesures pour l'en empêcher ?

Pendant ce temps, la vie à Poudlard suivait son cours. Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de prendre la déposition de Rogue, et dans le même temps, avait arrêté de le suivre, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Quant au Serpentard, il était plus maussade que jamais. Harry ne l'avait plus surpris en train de parler à Lily, et à voir les regards mauvais qu'ils se lançaient de temps en temps, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'être réconciliés depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Gryffondor : plus Rogue se tenait loin de sa mère, mieux il se portait.

Alors qu'un samedi après-midi, Harry entrait dans la salle des professeurs, décidé à corriger quelques copies sans donner l'impression de fuir la compagnie du monde, il tomba sur Baltus Coomer. La salle était vide à l'exception de ce dernier, ce qui était heureux car il occupait une bonne partie de la table : il avait déplié une grande carte du ciel qui traînait jusqu'au sol et son regard allait d'elle à une pile de parchemin qu'il consultait les sourcils froncés.

« Bonjour, » fit poliment Harry en se faisant une petite place.

Ses rapports avec Coomer ne s'étaient ni améliorés ni aggravés depuis la rentrée des classes. Ce dernier, généralement, se contentait d'ignorer Harry autant que la bienséance le permettait. Il octroya donc à son collègue un signe de tête distrait, tout à son occupation.

« Pensez-vous que le professeur Farseer vaille quoique ce soit en astrologie ? » demanda soudain Coomer.

Harry, surpris au milieu de la lecture de la copie de Lupin, lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Je crois ne l'avoir même jamais rencontré. Il reste plutôt à l'écart, non ? » répondit-il en se rappelant l'avoir vu une fois à l'occasion du dîner de Noël.

Le prédécesseur de Trelawney était un homme grand et sec aux longs cheveux gris et à la fine barbiche d'une même couleur qui lui tombait jusqu'au nombril.

Coomer secoua la tête avec agacement.

« Tout comme vous, non ? Bref… Je lui ai demandé de faire ma carte du ciel, mais à lire ses conclusions… Non, c'est trop invraisemblable, je ne suis pas… »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement à ce moment, et Rogue passa la tête.

« Oh, pardon… » marmonna-t'il.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Harry lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, Mr Rogue ? »

Celui-ci se concentra, comme à son habitude, sur le bout de ses chaussures tout en montrant un rouleau de parchemin qu'il tenait à la main.

« Je voulais juste rendre au professeur McGonagall mon devoir de métamorphose. »

Harry essaya d'adopter un sourire rassurant.

« Eh bien, je le lui transmettrai, si vous voulez ! »

Rogue marqua une hésitation, puis se dirigea vers lui pour lui confier sa copie. Se faisant, il posa le pied sur un morceau de la carte de Coomer qui traînait toujours par terre.

« Faîtes donc un peu attention où vous mettez vos pieds, Rogue ! » s'exclama celui-ci en tirant violemment sur la carte, qui se serait sans doute déchirée si Rogue n'avait pas eu le réflexe de retirer sa chaussure juste avant.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, grogna Rogue, tout en confiant son parchemin à Harry. Mais j'ignorais que vous accordiez foi à une telle discipline. »

Coomer lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Oui, sans doute votre esprit à vous est au-dessus de ce genre de choses. Vous n'y croyez pas, hein ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut voir une lueur malicieuse dans le regard de Rogue, qui lui rappela les jumeaux Weasley. Mais aussitôt les yeux de Rogue reprirent leur froideur coutumière, alors qu'il se penchait sur la carte de son professeur de Runes.

« Eh bien, rien ne m'empêche de croire que les astres ont une quelconque influence sur le comportement des êtres vivants. Certaines personnes, par exemple, réagissent aux phases de la lune. D'où le terme de lunatiques… Ou carrément, de loup-garous, » ajouta-t'il avec un rictus, qui fit se demander à Harry s'il n'était pas déjà tombé nez à nez avec Lupin.

Coomer l'observait avec méfiance, s'attendant sans doute à un mauvais coup.

« En revanche, je ne crois pas que la position des astres au moment de notre naissance à quoi que ce soit avec notre futur, » acheva Rogue.

Coomer ricana.

« Tiens donc. Avouez surtout que vous n'y connaissez rien. »

Rogue haussa les épaules, comme si son ignorance ne le dérangeait pas.

« J'ai d'autres centres d'intérêts, en effet, professeur. Mais je connais certaines choses. Par exemple, fit-il en désignant deux planètes sur la carte, cet angle entre Saturne et Uranus indique chez vous une tendance à la méfiance envers les étrangers. La position de Jupiter montre également un manque de confiance en vous. Vous auriez tendance à vous faire marcher sur les pieds dans votre vie professionnelle. Quant à la lune gibbeuse, là… »

Coomer était devenu très rouge. Harry, de son côté, se retenait de rire à grand peine.

« … Elle pourrait faire croire que vous êtes légèrement crédule. Eh bien, assez pour croire en l'astrologie » acheva Rogue avec un sourire moqueur qui découvrit ses dents gâtées.

Son professeur tapa sur la table, le visage congestionné.

« Ça suffit, grinça-t'il. Voilà bien la preuve que vous n'y connaissez rien ! Le professeur Farseer écrit exactement le contraire ici, » ajouta-il en agitant les parchemins qu'il consultait avant l'arrivée d'Harry, en prenant bien soin qu'ils soient hors de portée des yeux de Rogue.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Mais, fit-il en essayant de rester sérieux, vous me disiez à l'instant même où Mr Rogue est entré que c'était un ramassis d'âneries. »

C'en fut trop pour Rogue qui laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Furieux, Coomer lança un regard venimeux à Harry qui ne cachait plus son hilarité, et se leva, sortant de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Rogue reprit son calme bien plus vite qu'Harry, dont le fou rire ne s'atténuait pas. Enfin, quand il retrouva son sérieux, il croisa le regard de Rogue. Le moment avait été étrange… Pendant un instant, ils avaient presque était complice comme… Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à employer le terme… des camarades de classe… Après tout, Rogue avait à peu près le même âge, en dépit de leur différence de position… Mais à présent, la gêne habituelle revenait.

« Hmm… Voilà, eh bien, bon après-midi, professeur. » marmonna Rogue en s'enfuyant presque.

Harry eut du mal à se concentrer sur les copies après cet incident. Alors qu'il se retrouvait à la même époque que les Maraudeurs, c'était en définitive avec Rogue qu'il s'était amusé, même brièvement.

« Ne perds pas de vue ce qu'il est réellement, » se morigéna Harry en notant la copie de Lupin pour passer à celle de Connor Avery.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre parait peut-être plus court (c'est vrai) et moins important que les autres du points de vue de l'action, mais était nécessaire car il y a un élément important pour la suite que je devais introduire…**


	10. Les confessions de Severus Rogue

**Disclaimer** non ? Harry Potter, son univers impitoyable et ses personnages charismatiques appartiennent à JK Rowling ? Heureusement qu'on prévient, on ne l'aurait pas deviné, sinon !

**Rating : **pas bougé. Non, vous ne verrez pas de scènes d'insoutenable violence et de débauche dans ce chapitre !

Olòrin : Une quinzaine de chapitre, je pense, mais avec une fin plutôt ouverte, donc sans doute y aura-'il une suite. Volià déjà le nouveau chapitre.

Mellon : Merci ! Non, ce n'est pas l'élément dont je parlais, même si ça a aussi son importance.

Wendy Malfoy : Le voilà ! Et oui, Bubus a sa part de mystère !

sweet malfoy : Merci ! Non, ce n'est pas un slash.

Salma : Tu verras pour les changements ! Dans ce chapitre il se passe quelque chose de crucial de ce point de vue !

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup !

Silmaril666 : Tu verras, mais dans deux ou trois chapitres !

Elliania : Tu auras droit à un peu de Maraudeurs dans ce chapitre ! Pour Elliania, mon dieu, en plus je le savais… La Narcheska, quand même…

Nefra : Allons, je te pardonne ! Merci !

Dragonise : Je sais que je devrais plus m'être les Maraudeurs, le Harry du livre essaierait sans doute bien plus de leur parler, mais j'arrrive pas à les intégrer sauf s'ils sont nécessaires à l'intrigue… Comme dans ce chapitre…

Jajapowaa : Oui, gagné, c'est le bon élément ! Pour tes reviews, je sais pas, là je n'en ai reçu qu'un exemplaire. Bizarre autant qu'étrange…

Ayuluna : Bah, on peut pas s'empêcher de finir par bien l'aimer, Rogue, malgré tout… Mais bon, est-ce que ça suffira…

Diony: Merci beaucoup !

Kyla Ellayan : Je compte bien terminer cette fic (j' ai des tas de débuts de fics en tête, mais quand je pense ne pas pouvoir arriver au bout, je laisse tomber avant même de les commencer). Sinon, Harry prend conscience que Rogue n'est pas un monstre, mais… Il peut encore tout gâcher…

**Chapitre 10**

**Les Confessions de Severus Rogue**

Après l'épisode de la salle des professeurs, Coomer se montra plus désagréable que jamais envers Harry. Celui-ci n'était pas là pendant ses cours, mais à en juger les propos que le professeur de Runes tenait pendant le repas, il avait également Rogue dans le collimateur et lui faisait comprendre sa douleur pendant les leçons, ou du moins essayait.

Rogue, en tout cas, n'avait pas l'air bien impressionné par les tentatives d'intimidation de Coomer, qu'il toisait avec un mépris amusé lorsque Harry surprenait leurs regards dans la Grande Salle.

Pendant ce temps, rien ne semblait avoir changé entre le Serpentard et son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait un peu plus de gêne du côté de Rogue. Être pris en flagrant délit de fou rire devait être pour lui une horrible intrusion dans son intimité.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait alors, lorsqu'il absorberait le véritaserum, se disait Harry, bien que cette éventualité lui semblait toujours reportée. Mais d'après ce qu'il en avait lu, le patient n'avait, une fois les effets dissipés, pas vraiment de souvenirs précis de sa confession… Et de toute façon, avec toutes les horreurs qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avouer, Harry était sûr de ne pas plaindre Rogue.

Sa discussion avec Dumbledore, par ailleurs, le travaillait toujours, et Harry ne se séparait plus du Retourneur de Temps qu'il gardait accroché discrètement à son cou comme si le moyen de le réparer ou de l'utiliser en dépit de ses disfonctionnement allait lui venir à l'esprit par un contact prolongé à l'objet en question.

Un samedi matin, le Gryffondor se promenait dans le parc, se demandant une fois de plus quel stratagème adopter pour piéger Rogue, la cape d'invisibilité roulée en boule dans une poche de sa robe comme il en avait pris l'habitude au cours de l'année précédente, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un attroupement au pied d'un gigantesque pin qui bordait le lac. Il s'approcha prudemment. La présence d'un professeur risquait d'alerter les élèves, quoiqu'ils fassent et Harry voulait d'abord savoir de quoi il s'agissait avant de prendre des mesures.

Il s'en rendit bien vite compte. Au centre du cercle et au pied de l'arbre se tenaient les Maraudeurs, et un vieux sac en toile laissant échapper des livres d'occasion était abandonné sur le sol. James, visiblement ravi, faisait sauter une baguette dans sa main, mais Harry nota que ce n'était non pas la sienne, mais celle de Rogue. Lupin paraissait mal à l'aise et ouvrait la bouche avant de la refermer, comme s'il brûlait de dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Sirius et Peter, de leur côté, étaient hilares, comme la plupart des élèves qui les entouraient.

Intrigué, Harry chercha sans le voir Rogue du regard. James avait ses affaires, c'était sans doute encore de lui qu'il se moquait, pensa t'il avec un sursaut de fureur, plus destiné à la conduite de son père qu'au choix de sa victime. Mais où était Rogue ?

Harry s'aperçut alors que l'attention des élèves était dirigée vers les branches de l'arbre et non pas le sol. Levant les yeux à son tour, il vit Rogue suspendu sur une branche à mi-hauteur, pâle et tremblant.

« Alors Servilus, tu comptes rester perché toute la journée ? Ton superbe livre de potion ne descendra pas tout seul, tu sais ! » s'exclama James.

Des éclats de rire nourris suivirent cette remarque et Harry, levant davantage la tête, vit le livre de Rogue coincé entre deux branches, encore plus haut.

Rogue ferma un moment les yeux puis sembla se rattraper et reprit son attention, l'air d'être au bord de l'évanouissement.

« C'est dangereux, James, je crois qu'il a le vertige… » marmonna Lupin.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Évidemment, qu'il a le vertige. Pourquoi tu penses qu'on l'a envoyé là haut, Lunard ? »

Une nouvelle salve de rire salua les paroles de Sirius tandis que Rogue laissait échapper un juron.

« Oh, ça, ça ne se dit pas ! » s'offusqua joyeusement James.

Il fit un geste étrange avec la baguette de Rogue et le livre de potion s'envola pour se nicher encore plus haut.

« Tu vois, tu lui as fait peur ! continua James. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ton langage ou simplement à ton horrible tête ! »

Harry sortit alors de sa torpeur. Il était professeur, bon sang, il ne pouvait pas tolérer de choses pareilles, quel que soit l'élève qui en était la proie.

Se frayant un passage au milieu des étudiants qui cessaient de rire au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il se planta devant James, les bras croisés. Peter recula précipitamment, avec un couinement effrayé.

« Vous êtes devenu complètement fou, Potter ? siffla Harry en lui arrachant la baguette des mains. Vous mettez la vie de votre camarade en danger et… »

Il fut interrompu par un horrible craquement suivi d'un grand cri. Lupin eut tout juste le temps de se pousser avant qu'une branche, Rogue et le livre de potion ne s'écrasent à l'endroit où il se tenait auparavant.

Rogue poussa un nouveau hurlement en atterrissant, puis se roula en boule au sol en gémissant. Harry se précipita vers lui tandis que les élèves commençaient à se disperser le plus discrètement possible.

« Personne ne bouge ! » cria Harry tout en se penchant sur Rogue qui restait prostré au sol en se tenant la jambe gauche.

Harry se tourna vers les Maraudeurs et le reste des spectateurs.

« Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor, à cause de vous, Mr Potter, fit d'une vois sourde. Et j'enlève dix points à chaque élève qui s'est tenu là en ricanant plutôt que de tenter d'arrêter cette horreur. Maintenant, filez tous. »

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Les Maraudeurs furent les derniers à s'éloigner, Lupin et James assez pâles et mal à l'aise, Pettigrew toujours aussi effrayé. Seul Sirius ne semblait pas très ému. Harry l'entendit glisser à James quelque chose comme : « je parie qu'il fait semblant, ce pleurnicheur » mais préféra faire la sourde oreille et se concentrer sur Rogue.

« Mr Rogue, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry en lui touchant l'épaule, se doutant bien que ça n'allait pas du tout.

Rogue ne se tourna pas vers lui, mais cessa de gémir pour hoqueter :

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »

Harry se demanda un instant si le Serpentard avait conscience qu'il s'adressait à un de ses professeurs où s'il était aveuglé par la douleur.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'en un éclair lui apparaisse la solution : s'il arrivait à convaincre Rogue de le suivre, la mauvaise conduite de James aurait peut-être son utilité… En fait, elle tombait à pic…

« Mr Rogue, est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie ! »

Rogue arrêta de se tenir la jambe et tenta de se relever avant de pousser un nouveau cri de douleur.

« Pas encore à l'infirmerie ! cria t'il en s'essuyant le visage avec la manche pour essayer de se débarrasser des larmes et de la morve qui coulaient librement. Ils vont en… core… dire que je suis… un pleurnichard ! »

Harry tenta de l'aider à se relever mais Rogue fit un geste brusque pour l'éloigner.

« Ne… Me touchez pas ! »

Il retomba une nouvelle fois par terre. Est-ce que sa jambe était cassée ou avait-il juste un problème à la cheville, se demanda Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à le voir, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance, en fait. Le problème serait vite réglé.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, cette fois, si c'est ce que vous voulez, dit-il d'un ton le plus rassurant possible. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon bureau. Vous savez, au cas où il y aurait un accident en cours… Je vous arrangerai la jambe en moins de deux, et personne n'en saura rien. Regardez… »

Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux entre deux tremblements et vit son professeur sortir de sa poche une cape d'invisibilité.

« On va mettre ça, et vous n'aurez pas à supporter le regard de vos, euh… camarades dans les couloirs.. »

Cette fois-ci, son élève parut oublier suffisamment sa douleur. Harry voyait qu'il avait réussi à l'intéresser.

« C'est une vraie cape d'invisibilité ? Je sais que Potter en a une. » marmonna t'il.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était étrange de penser que cette même cape qu'il tenait dans sa main devait également se trouver, en ce moment même dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

« Ce ne sera pas évident de passer inaperçu, mais on peut toujours essayer. »

Rogue resta silencieux un moment, mais l'idée de rentrer au château et d'être guéri sans attirer l'attention et les moqueries des autres semblait incontestablement le séduire.

« Vous me faites confiance ? » insista Harry.

Rogue resta encore un instant silencieux, mais lorsque Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, il la saisit sans la moindre hésitation.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, atteindre son bureau ne fut pas chose aisée. Rogue devait marcher à cloche pied tout le long du chemin en retenant ses cris de souffrance, tandis qu'Harry, tout en marchant assez lentement pour rester à sa hauteur, le soutenait d'une main pour qu'il ne tombe pas tout en retenant de l'autre main la cape d'invisibilité. Il ne fut donc pas mécontent en arrivant finalement à ses appartements, dont il ouvrit la porte.

Il installa Rogue dans un fauteuil en face de son bureau. Celui-ci, épuisé, ferma les yeux, les mains agrippées à sa jambe.

Vraiment parfait, pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers une petite armoire.

Là se trouvait une potion de Ressoudement des Os qu'il avait demandé à Mme Pomfresh au début de l'année, au cas où il y aurait des incidents légers pendant ses cours. L'infirmière lui avait dit que la potion guérissait facilement les fractures, mais qu'elle lui serait quand même reconnaissante de lui envoyer les élèves blessés en fin de cours pour un examen plus approfondi. Il s'agissait plus de conscience professionnelle que d'une véritable nécessité, avait cependant compris Harry.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule potion qui se trouvait dans l'armoire… Harry saisit la fiole de Veritaserum subtilisée à Slughorn des mois auparavant, jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitre où Rogue, les yeux toujours fermés, se reflétait, et versa rapidement le sérum de vérité dans la potion de Ressoudement des Os.

« Tenez, « fit Harry en tendant la fiole à Rogue qui la saisit sans tergiverser.

Pendant que le blessé avalait le mélange à petites gorgées, la tête rejetée en arrière, Harry s'assit à son bureau en donnant un discret coup de baguette contre un tiroir.

Le tiroir en question ne contenait en tout et pour tout qu'un gros rouleau de parchemin et la fameuse plume à dictée. Au moment où Harry avait joué de sa baguette, elle s'était mise en marche, prête à recueillir tous les mots qui seraient prononcés dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de l'arrêter.

Rogue allait enfin avouer ses sombres desseins…

« Votre jambe va mieux, Mr Rogue ? » demanda Harry en observant attentivement son élève par-dessus son bureau.

Le grattement de la Plume à dictée, qui prenait note de chacune de ses paroles était presque inaudible.

« Oh oui, beaucoup mieux, professeur ! » répondit Rogue avec enthousiasme, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage cireux.

Une telle expression était absolument incongrue de sa part, et Harry comprit avec satisfaction que le Veritaserum devait y être pour quelque chose. Maintenant, par quoi entamer l'interrogatoire? Il devait prouver à Dumbledore que Rogue était dangereux, si semblable à Voldemort quand ce dernier était lui-même élève à Poudlard…

« Vous devez détester votre père, n'est-ce pas ? » commença Harry.

Un bon début, sans aucun doute. Voldemort avait assassiné son père moldu, et nul doute que Rogue abritait aussi peu de tendresse à l'égard du sien, considérant la façon dont il était traité. Aussi, la réponse le prit au dépourvu.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua Rogue d'un ton pensif.

Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop avare sur les doses… Mais Rogue n'avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'une seule goutte suffisait pour avouer ses secrets les plus intimes ? Le Serpentard lui-même ignorait-il ses propres sentiments ?

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Expliquez-moi... »

Rogue se tripota les mains. Il était toujours détendu et sans méfiance, mais la question semblait complexe et lui demander une intense réflexion. Harry s'aperçut que le Veritaserum n'avait pas exactement le même effet sur lui que sur Croupton Jr, qui avait répondu mécaniquement aux questions posées par Dumbledore, comme un somnambule. Rogue donnait plutôt l'impression d'avoir été mis tellement en confiance qu'il parlait comme à un vieil ami l'ayant invité à prendre le thé.

« Oh, eh bien, c'est difficile à dire, poursuivit-il. Il y a des fois, je le déteste vraiment. Quand il me frappe, par exemple, ou quand il dit du mal de ma mère. Quand il dit que ses pouvoirs de sorcière étaient inutiles, que ce n'est pas ça qui lui faisait gagner de l'argent, ou l'a empêché de tomber malade… Comme si on guérissait la dragoncelle d'un coup de baguette magique ! Le traitement est cher et même quand on a les moyens… Mais il n'y comprend rien, ce n'est qu'un moldu ! » ajouta-t'il avec un mépris cinglant.

Harry se pencha en avant.

« Vous lui reprochez d'être un moldu ? »

Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Mais encore une fois, la réponse ne fut pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment le lui reprocher, ce n'est pas comme s'il en était responsable, non ? Mais ça me faciliterait la vie, s'il n'en était pas un, c'est sûr. Il comprendrait à quel point Poudlard est important pour moi. Il ne voudrait pas que je quitte l'école pour me trouver un travail à l'usine, par exemple… Parce qu'il a été incapable de garder le sien, et _ça_, il en est responsable. »

Le visage de Rogue perdit un instant l'expression détendue et confiante si inconvenante de sa part, puis il retrouva le sourire.

« Mais ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, vous savez ! Il y a des fois, quand il a trouvé un job, et qu'il est de bonne humeur, il peut être tout à fait agréable. Il y a deux ans, il a trouvé un travail de coursier, et il était vraiment content. Il m'a même offert des _livres _! poursuivit Rogue avec une expression de pure extase, comme s'il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il déteste ça, mais il savait que moi, ça m'intéresserait. Bien sûr, il l'a regretté quand il a encore perdu son travail, il a dit que je lui faisais dépenser bêtement de l'argent… Mais je ne peux pas vraiment le haïr, pas tout le temps… »

Rogue regarda ses mains d'un air pensif. Harry ne savait comment relancer la discussion. Elle ne prenait pas du tout le chemin prévu.

« Et, euh… James Potter, lui vous le détestez vraiment, par contre ! »

Rogue relava brusquement la tête, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

« Alors ça, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Le sublime James Potter, que ses parents couvrent de cadeaux, il suffit qu'il leur demande… Eux ne vont pas lui reprocher de leur faire dépenser bêtement de l'argent, hein ? Quand on peut se le permettre ! Et il réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend. Sauf en potion, mais ce n'est pas grave, hein, pourquoi un Potter devrait s'en soucier ? Il peut toujours en acheter toutes faites… Et toujours à écraser les autres et… et… à tourner autour de Lily ! Il ne l'aime même pas ! »

Harry sursauta : « Pardon ? »

Rogue hocha la tête avec indignation.

« Bien sûr que non ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi il veut tant sortir avec elle ? C'est parce que c'est la fille la plus belle et la plus populaire de toute l'école ! Et elle, elle n'a pas à faire la maligne pour ça ! Mais s'il sortait avec, il ferait encore plus parler de lui que jamais. James Potter avec Lily Evans ! Il ne va pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que la meilleure, ce serait indigne de lui ! Il ne l'aime même pas autant que… que moi ! »

Rogue donna un coup de pied rageur et se mordit la lèvre. Son visage était à présent convulsé de fureur. Harry, quant à lui était abasourdi. Le Veritaserum poussait à dire la vérité… Ainsi, son père n'avait jamais aimé sa mère, ne voulait d'elle que pour son image… Mais non… Le Veritaserum poussait seulement à être sincère… Rogue devait être strictement convaincu que James était si arrogant qu'il ne pouvait adorer que sa propre personne… Mais il se trompait… Néanmoins, l'idée que Rogue aime sérieusement sa mère le perturbait presque autant.

« Vous l'aimez ? Mais vous la traitez de Sang-de-Bourbe ! » protesta-t'il, essayant de se rassurer.

Rogue lui lança un regard malheureux.

« Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire la vérité, si ? Elle ne se moquerait pas de moi, j'en suis sûr, mais… Elle ne voudrait jamais. Qui voudrait d'ailleurs ? Elle aurait juste pitié de moi. C'est quand même mon amie, alors, même s'il elle n'est jamais… avec moi… Mais James Potter finira bien par y arriver, elle ne le déteste même pas autant qu'elle essaie de le faire croire et même de s'en persuader. J'ai bien compris, moi… Ce n'est pas juste ! »

La voix de Rogue se brisa et pendant un instant, Harry se sentit horriblement désolé pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son horrible professeur de potion, celui qui avait rapporté la prophétie à son maître, qui avait assassiné Dumbledore, ait pu abriter un amour pareil à l'égard de qui que se soit. Encore moins de sa mère.

« Bon, euh, continua-t'il, plus que jamais persuadé que l'interrogatoire lui échappait… Et… Comptez-vous devenir Mangemort, après Poudlard ? »

Le visage de Rogue se recomposa :

« Je pense que oui. Si leur Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me déçoit pas. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Malefoy. S'il s'y connaît vraiment… Lui, au moins, veut bien de moi, et je pourrais apprendre tellement de choses ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. On y était ! Rogue était en train d'avouer ses projets. Mais pourquoi, à présent, regrettait-il un peu qu'il le fasse ? Rogue n'était pas si mauvais que ça et puis…

« Mais alors, vous serez dans le camp opposé de Lily ! Elle est fille de moldue ! » fit-il remarquer.

Rogue eut l'air troublé.

« Oui… Je sais, mais… En fait ça peut être une bonne chose, non ? Je serais au courant si elle risque quoi que ce soit, alors je pourrais la prévenir… Et si je plais au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il l'épargnera sans doute pour moi ! Oui, si je suis un bon serviteur, il le permettra… »

L'expression de Rogue se fit rêveuse, et Harry le regarda avec incrédulité, avant de réaliser qu'en dépit de son savoir, de son intelligence et de son apparente maturité, le garçon en face de lui n'avait pas dix-huit ans… Se pouvait-il qu'il soit si naïf ?

Mais il venait d'avouer son intention de devenir Mangemort. Harry en avait la preuve, écrite par la plume à dictée. Dumbledore le croirait à présent… Il réglerait le sort de Rogue et jamais celui-ci ne deviendrait Mangemort, n'alerterait Voldemort au sujet de la Prophétie, ne commettrait le moindre meurtre… Après des mois d'efforts, il avait réussi… Il lui suffisait de porter le parchemin au directeur… Alors pourquoi hésitait-il ? se demandait Harry en contemplant le garçon pâle et maigre qui souriait distraitement devant lui, inconscient de son sort qui se jouait.

Rogue n'était qu'un gamin, il n'était pas vraiment méchant, il avait juste des problèmes… Mais Drago aussi avait été jeune, Croupton Jr également… Alors qu'Harry était en proie à ce dilemme, Rogue eut soudain un hoquet et se leva de sa chaise, les mains à la gorge, la respiration sifflante :

« Qu'est-ce que… haleta-t'il qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Vous… »

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Harry qui se levait à son tour, inquiet.

« Vous avez mis quelque chose dans la potion, je n'aurais jamais raconté… Sinon… »

Harry était atterré. Les effets du Veritaserum se dissipaient, mais Rogue n'aurait pas dû se souvenir de ses aveux… Et pourquoi semblait-il étouffer ?

« Vous l'avez mis dans la potion de…kof… Ressoudem…kof kof… Dangereux, mélanger des potions… kof… Interdit… »

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry, Rogue s'écroula au sol en se griffant la gorge à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Le Gryffondor, se secouant enfin, courut vers la cheminée et jeta de la poudre argentée dans l'âtre :

« Mme Pomfresh ! hurla-t'il. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'infirmière sortit de la cheminée et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui se convulsait sur le tapis. Sans attendre, elle le saisit dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien et se jeta dans la cheminée, repartant d'où elle était venue. Harry s'apprêtait à la suivre quand la cheminée fut soudain occupée par Albus Dumbledore, dont le regard étincelait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune… Mais pas de malice.

« Venez dans mon bureau, Mr Potter, » fit-il d'une voix inhabituellement dure.

Et Harry sut que cette fois, il avait vraiment commis une terrible erreur.

………………………………………………………….

Voilà ! Ce chapitre devait être auparavant divisé en deux (s'arrêtant quand Rogue boit le veritaserum) mais j'ai préféré livrer un long chapitre plutôt que deux très courts…


	11. La fureur de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **voir chapitre 1

Wendy Malfoy : Oui, Harry va en prendre pour son grade, mais il l'a bien cherhé !

CrazyBeBee : Merci ! Ne t'en fait pas, Harry va bientôt récuperer ses cheveux !

Kyla Ellayan : Merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal, mais j'étais contente du résultat !

Salma : Et là voilà, la suite !

Jajapowaa : Oui, Harry et les potions, quand le Prince n'est pas derrière lui pour l'aider, vaut mieux qu'il s'abstienne !

Olòrin : Oui, Bubus va être assez fumasse dans ce chapitre… Ce qui m'a posé problème, car si JKR parle de certaines de ses colères effrayantes, Harry n'en est jamais témoins, donc c'était dur à imaginer, j'espère n'en être sortie…

emmaD : L'incident du loup-garou a déjà eu lieu, je l'ai imaginé, pour cette fic, à la fin de la cinquième année… Tu auras la réponse à la question sur les changements dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai qu'une réconciliation Rogue/Hazrry arait fait plaisir, mais à ce stade, c'était difficile.

Silmaril666 : Tu verras quel sort Bubus réserve à Harry !

Dragonise : Merci ! Et oui, Harry a fait une boulette, sur le coup…

Onarluca : Ça tombe bien, la suite est déjà là !

Nefra : Oui, Harry est à baffer, parfois (c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme, mais bon, pas pour ce coup-là) !

**Chapitre 11**

**La fureur de Dumbledore**

Harry suivait Dumbledore dans les couloirs, essayant de ne pas se laisser distancer. Il ne savait que dire, et n'était même pas sûr que le moment fut bien choisi pour prononcer quelque parole que ce soit. Jamais il n'avait réellement vu Dumbledore en colère. Hermione lui en avait parlé, de son courroux lorsque les Détraqueurs s'étaient introduits à Poudlard en troisième année, interrompant son match contre Poufsouffle, de sa rage quand Mondingus Fletcher avait abandonné son poste de surveillance pour des chaudrons volés… Et lui-même avait vu l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de Dumbledore quand il avait stupéfixé Croupton Jr et affronté Voldemort…

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce que Dumbledore soit en colère contre _lui._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore aboya le mot de passe à la gargouille, qui fit un brusque bond de côté.

« Attendez-moi en haut, je retourne à l'infirmerie. Je vous rejoindrais dès que j'aurais constaté… L'ampleur des dégâts. »

Sans un mot de plus, Dumbledore tourna les talons, son élégante robe pourpre tournoyant derrière lui au rythme de ses enjambées furieuses.

Harry monta dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui, l'estomac noué. Les événements ne s'enchaînaient pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu… Il s'était imaginé portant à Dumbledore la déposition de Rogue, lui révélant la culpabilité de celui-ci et au lieu de ça… Si cela se trouvait, il avait empoisonné Rogue, un garçon qui n'avait commis d'autre crime que d'écouter les mauvaises personnes quand il était perdu plutôt que de s'ouvrir à celles qui désiraient vraiment l'aider.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi, réalisa Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil devant les portraits indifférents des anciens directeurs de Poudlard qui somnolaient dans leur cadre. Bien des fois, Dumbledore l'avait averti de se concentrer sur des choses importantes, l'occlumancie, le souvenir modifié de Slughorn, quand lui préférait se focaliser sur ce qui lui semblait, à tort, prioritaire. Cette année, Dumbledore l'avait averti à plusieurs reprises de laisser Rogue en paix, et à présent…

Un temps indéterminé plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à son bureau d'un pas raide, sans daigner gratifier Harry d'un coup d'œil au passage.

« Vous serez heureux d'apprendre, commença-t'il enfin en lançant à Harry un regard perçant, que Mme Pomfresh est parvenue à rétablir la respiration de Mr Rogue à la normale. Il semblerait que les potions de Ressoudements des Os et les sérums de vérité soient incompatibles. »

Sa voix était glaciale. Harry s'agita, souhaitant de tout cœur disparaître sous terre. Si seulement cet entretien pouvait s'arrêter là… N'importe quoi, un séisme, un déluge, était le bienvenu…

« J'en suis ravi… » balbutia Harry en fuyant le regard de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier continuait de le fixer sans la moindre lueur d'indulgence dans ses yeux bleus.

« Vraiment ? Avez-vous idée du préjudice commis envers Mr Rogue ? »

Le jeune homme n'osait dire quoi que ce soit… Si seulement Dumbledore pouvait comprendre…

« Je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas l'empoisonner, bien sûr ! C'était un accident, et il est hors de danger ! » protesta-t'il faiblement.

Dumbledore frappa du poing sur la table.

« Il s'agit bien de cela ! Je ne parle pas du fait que vous ayez failli tuer un des élèves dont votre devoir était au contraire de le protéger ! Pas plus que du fait qu'en dépit de mes avertissements, j'aurais dû être plus clair, n'est-ce pas, vous n'aviez peut-être pas bien compris ce que je voulais dire par « Laissez Mr Rogue tranquille », en dépit de mes avertissements, donc, vous ayez fait usage de Veritaserum, potion réglementée par le Ministère de la Magie, potion dont on se demande de quelle manière vous vous l'êtes procurée… Je parle du préjudice moral… Savez-vous dans quel état de nerf se trouve Mr Rogue en ce moment, après s'être aperçu que l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait confiance l'avait trahi en fouillant ainsi dans sa vie privée, pour lui extorquer ses secrets ? »

Harry perdit complètement pied.

« Confiance ? Il ne me faisait pas du tout confiance, je l'ai entendu le dire à Lily… »

Dumbledore se dressa de toute sa hauteur et Harry ferma immédiatement la bouche.

« Vous l'avez entendu dire, n'est-ce pas ? Quand une fois encore, vous l'espionniez, cherchant par tous les moyens à prouver quelle horrible petite personne il était ! » rugit-il.

À présent, plusieurs portraits chuchotaient avec animation, regardant les deux hommes avec des yeux ronds. Eux non plus ne devaient pas voir Dumbledore dans cet état aussi souvent.

« Peut-être cela vous intéresserait-il de savoir que Mr Rogue s'est légèrement ouvert à moi après que vous l'ayez ramené à Poudlard, en janvier. Visiblement, cette conversation-là a échappé à vos oreilles affûtées. Oui, j'essayais de le convaincre de me parler de ses problèmes, et ce n'était pas mon premier essai. Devant sa réticence, je lui ai quand même demandé s'il pensait trouver à Poudlard des personnes prêtes à l'appuyer s'il était prêt, un jour, à se confier. Vous êtes l'une des premières personnes qu'il ait citées, après moi-même, et Miss Evans. »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Mais Rogue avait vraiment dit à Lily… Mais il avait aussi traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe alors qu'il l'aimait, juste parce qu'elle devenait trop prévenante. Pourquoi fallait-il que Rogue soit si compliqué, pensa-t'il avec colère. Voilà où cela le conduisait…

« Vous ne comprenez pas, protesta de nouveau Harry, vous ne savez pas ! Je sais ce qu'il est, ce qu'il va devenir… Je l'ai fait pour sauver mes parents, pour vous sau… »

Dumbledore donna un nouveau coup sur la table.

« Silence ! Je n'ai aucune envie de connaître le futur, ou un des futurs possibles. Vous est-il venu à l'idée que vous aviez votre rôle dans l'évolution du jeune Rogue ? Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me préoccuper de ce qui se passera peut-être dans le futur… Et pour de bonnes raisons ! Merlin sait que je n'ai pas été aussi présent pour ce garçon que je l'aurais dû et que je l'aurais été en tant normal, si je n'avais pas d'autre soucis… Mais j'avais réussi malgré tout à établir un lien fragile avec lui, lien que vous avez fortement compromis aujourd'hui ! Un membre de l'équipe enseignante en qui il avait confiance l'a trahi, pensez-vous qu'il osera encore se tourner vers moi en cas de problème ? Non, il sera beaucoup plus enclin à aller vers ceux qui lui ont toujours dit que nous n'étions pas digne de loyauté, nous, les sorciers convenables avec nos belles paroles… »

À chaque mot prononcé par Dumbledore, Harry pensait ne pas pouvoir se sentir plus mal, et pourtant, c'était chaque fois le cas.

« Mais… Il me l'a avoué ! Il compte déjà les rejoindre, c'est… »

Il crut un instant que Dumbledore allait à nouveau s'emporter, mais celui-ci se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, l'air simplement fatigué, et à la fois triste et déçu.

« Je pensais… Il va devenir un meurtrier, je pensais qu'il fallait l'arrêter avant… »

La voix d'Harry se perdit.

« Je ne doute pas que vos intentions étaient bonnes, Harry, dit finalement Dumbledore d'une voix plus lasse que coléreuse, mais les bonnes intentions ne suffisent pas à légitimer toutes les conduites. Ce que vous avez fait à Mr Rogue est difficilement pardonnable. Vous comprendrez que je peux difficilement vous permettre de continuer d'enseigner après ce que vous avez fait à l'un de vos élèves. Je pourrais convaincre Mr Rogue de n'en souffler mot à personne, mais j'ai déjà exigé de lui un silence tout aussi difficile sur un autre sujet… Encore quelque chose qui l'a éloigné de moi, et cette fois-ci… »

Harry comprit qu'il parlait de l'épisode de Lupin et la Cabane Hurlante.

« Vous allez donc regagner vos appartements, et partir demain matin au plus tard pour le Chaudron Baveur. Je veillerais à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien durant le laps de temps qu'il vous faudra pour réparer votre Retourneur de Temps. Si vous avez besoin d'aide à ce sujet, je vous mettrais en contact avec des spécialistes du Ministère. »

Dumbledore désigna la porte de son bureau de la main pour congédier Harry, qui ne s'attarda pas. Il retourna dans ses quartiers, le moral plus atteint que jamais. L'année précédente, Dumbledore lui avait donner une mission très claire : retrouver les Horcruxes restant pour les détruire, rendant Voldemort à nouveau mortel. Il aurait dû se lancer à leur recherche, aidé de Ron et Hermione. Au lieu de le faire, il était parti crapahuter dans le passé, commettant plus de dégâts que jamais. Bien sûr Rogue avait une grande part de responsabilité dans ses choix, mais s'il s'avérait que lui, Harry, avait précipité sa chute… Dumbledore l'avait prévenu des risques.

En entrant dans son bureau, Harry alla récupérer le parchemin où la Plume à Dictée avait mis par écrit l'interrogatoire. Un instant, le jeune homme pensa l'apporter à Dumbledore, pensant que ce dernier changerait peut-être d'avis en voyant de lui-même les déclarations de Rogue sur Voldemort. Puis il secoua la tête, se dégoûtant pour cette idée.

Il vit que des elfes de maisons avaient allumés un grand feu dans sa cheminée. Sans la moindre hésitation, il y jeta le parchemin et le regarda se consumer tristement, avant de regagner sa chambre. Aller au Chaudron Baveur ne lui disait rien, réalisa-t'il en tirant sur la chaîne de son Retourneur de Temps. Le moment était venu de courir le risque. Peut-être arriverait-il n'importe quand, peut-être qu'en réglant la date sur 34 ans de plus que celle de sa destination, il retrouverait son époque. Tout ce qu'il avait à emporter avec lui était sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur qui l'avaient suivi dans son expédition temporelle.

Mais d'abord, pensa Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cape, il devait essayer quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas fuir comme cela, sans avoir cherché à parler à Rogue.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur Poudlard, Harry revêtit une nouvelle fois l'héritage de son père. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était ne pas rencontrer Dumbledore au détour d'un couloir. Celui-ci apprécierait peu, après les événements de la journée, de le voir à nouveau rôder autour de Rogue, quelles qu'en soit les raisons.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, tout était silencieux, et seul Rogue était présent, visiblement endormi, la respiration régulière. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh en murmurant « assurdiato ! » éprouvant un léger coup au cœur. C'est à Rogue qu'il devait ce sortilège.

Harry s'assit au chevet de son ancien professeur et élève, laissant glisser sa cape. S'il le réveillait en sursaut, celui-ci serait sans aucun doute terrorisé…

« Fichez le camp » marmonna une voix rauque.

Rogue avait entrouvert les yeux et le contemplait avec une haine sans bornes.

« Je… Mr Rogue… Severus… Je suis venu pour… Pour m'excuser… »

Rogue eut un ricanement amer.

« C'est Dumbledore qui vous a envoyé, pas vrai ? J'imagine qu'il a peur qu'à cause de vous je fasse le mauvais choix… Que je choisisse le passage le plus _facile_ et non celui du Bien ? »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Non, je suis venu de moi-même, je voulais vous dire… Ma conduite est inexcusable et… »

Mais Rogue l'interrompit à nouveau.

« Eh bien vous pourrez lui dire à Dumbledore, qu'il peut être rassuré : je vais prendre les choses en main et ne pas choisir de me laisser faire, ce qui serait, n'est-ce pas, le choix le plus facile. Non, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'arrêterai d'être une victime, c'est de la reprise en main, hein ? Voilà, j'espère qu'il sera heureux que je suive ses conseils, le vieux birbe. »

Harry écouta ainsi, horrifié, Rogue retourner les paroles de Dumbledore contre lui.

« Mais, balbutia-t'il, ce n'est pas du tout… Au contraire… »

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Rogue saisit sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

« Et maintenant, fichez-moi le camp, ou j'appelle Mme Pomfresh et je lui raconte que vous vous êtes introduit ici pour me faire encore du mal. »

Harry comprit que la partie était perdue. Rogue avait fait son choix, et il n'avait pu effacer sa contribution à une telle décision. Insister n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

« Très bien. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublier pas que Dumbledore est toujours prêt à… »

Rogue se redressa, menaçant, et Harry partit, plus misérable que jamais.

Une fois de retour dans ses appartements, il se planta devant la glace et rendit à ses cheveux leur apparence normale, puis revêtit les vêtements avec lesquels, plusieurs mois auparavant et des années plus tard, il avait fait son voyage dans le temps, rangeant dans ses poches la cape et la carte du Maraudeur. Puis, il régla le Retourneur de Temps sur la date qu'il estimait la bonne, et prenant une grande inspiration, appuya sur le bouton.


	12. Les sept souvenirs de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**** et rating :** voir précédents chapitres

Maugreyfiliae : Merci ! En fait, je pense que James aime sérieusement Lily. Malgré tous ses défauts, il a l'estime de gens comme Hagrid et Dumbledore, qui se trompent rarement sur le fond des personnes ! Mais Rogue dit ce qu'il pense, sa vérité et non la vérité universelle. Pour lui, James est trop arrogant pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne.

Wendy Malfoy : Ah, une petite cure de désintox ? Non ? Alors voilà ta dose ! ;)

Axos : C'est vrai qu'Harry est comme ça, en même temps, un héros parfait serait d'un ennui ! Pour l'époque, c'est vrai que c'est facile, mais le faire tourner autours du pot avant de rentrer chez lui aurait un peu rallongé la sauce… Il va voyager dans le passé d'une autre manière, à présent !

Yoann : En fait Harry n'a pas changé tant de choses que ça, il a juste précipité les événements. Rogue avait déjà tous les éléments pour devenir Mangemort, et son histoire avec Lily n'aurait jamais abouti, mais ce que lui a fait Harry a achevé de le convaincre que les gens du « bon côté » étaient pourris.

Olòrin : Quand Bubus fâché, lui toujours faire ainsi !

Salma : C'est le mystère du temps ! Est-ce qu'Harry a changé le futur, ou est-ce que ce qu'il a vécu dépendait de ce qu'il allait changer plus tard dans le passé. Bref…

CrazyBeBee : Merci ! C'est vrai qu'Harry en prend pour son grade, mais il l'a cherché !

Louve77 : Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de sitôt ! Voilà la suite :

Les coautrices: Voilà, voilà, elle est là, la suite… Un jour de retard, par contre, toutes mes confuses…

Elliania : Harry va revenir à son époque, mais n'a pas fini dans apprendre sur le passé de Rogue. Sinon, c'est sûr que dans l'esprit de JKR, ce n'est pas Harry le responsable de la chute de Rogue. Dans ma fic, il y prend part, mais il n'a pas toute la responsabilité non plus ! Il ne rend pas le choix de Rogue entre le bien et la facilité plus aisé, c'est tout.

Silmaril666 : En fait, Rogue ne reconnaît pas en Harry son ancien prof, il a suffisamment de raisons de le haïr ! Mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment…

Lisou52 : Merci ! la voilà !

Jajapowaa : Tu verras bien où Harry a atteri. Qouiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire !

Nefra : C'est vrai que Rogue aurait pu tuer plus d'une personne ce soir-là… Sinon voilà la suite…

Dragonise : Eh oui, la confiance de Rogue se mérite, et Harry a échoué !

sweety malfoy: Tu verras ! Début de réponse dans ce chapitre !

Onarluca : Harry n'a pas fini de découvrir des choses, mais plutôt concernant le passé que le futur !

emmaD : Peut-être qu'il reconnaît Harry inconsciemment, mais sa haine ne provient pas de là, qu'il soit le fils de James suffit ! Sinon, je n'ai pas voulu rendre Harry responsable de tous les maux. On voit déjà que Rogue est très tenté. Mais Harry aurait pu aider Rogue, alors qu'il précipite sa décision.

Kyla Ellayan : Pour le moment j'ai juste prévu de donner tous les éléments sur le passé de Rogue et ce que je pense de son attitude dans le 6. Après on verra, mais je ne me sens pas d'écrire mon propre tome 7. JKR le fera magistralement, j'en suis sûre, je pourrais pas rivaliser !

Ayuluna : Harry peut atterrir n'importe où, tu verras ! Mais peut-être aura-t'il du pot, pour changer !

**Chapitre 12**

**Les sept souvenirs de Dumbledore**

Lorsque la vision d'Harry se stabilisa, il regarda tout autour de lui, désireux de savoir où il avait atterri et si le Retourneur de Temps ne lui avait pas joué un nouveau tour. Il se trouvait dans les appartements qu'il venait de quitter… Au moins, Poudlard existait à cette époque !

Mais les meubles étaient couverts de poussière, comme si la pièce était désaffectée depuis longtemps. Harry crut se souvenir que personne, aucun professeur ne l'occupait quand il était lui-même élève ici…

S'approchant de la fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le parc : celui-ci était vert et ensoleillé, mais désert. Le Gryffondor ouvrit le ventail et un air beaucoup plus chaud que celui de l'époque qu'il avait quitté lui frappa le visage. C'était l'été… Mais de quelle année ?

Harry sortit de sa poche la Carte du Maraudeur et s'aperçut qu'à part Rusard et Miss Teigne, tous deux dans le bureau du concierge, et Peeves qui tournait ça et là dans la salle des trophés, le château était complètement inhabité.

Peu désireux de rencontrer l'irascible Cracmol, Harry décida néanmoins de sortir dans les couloirs. S'il arrivait au bureau de Dumbledore, il aurait le moyen de se rendre compte…

Tout en consultant régulièrement la Carte du Maraudeur pour s'assurer que Rusard ne s'apercevait pas de la présence d'intrus, Harry parvint juste devant la Gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial. Le souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec Dumbledore lui donna un frisson et il chassa cette pensée tant bien que mal…

Prenant une inspiration, Harry prononça le mot de passe, le dernier que Dumbledore ait choisi avant que Rogue ne l'assassine, et que le Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas pris la peine de changer avant que les élèves ne soient renvoyés chez eux, pour l'été ou la durée de la guerre. La gargouille pivota et Harry avala sa salive… Soit il avait atterri à peu près à l'époque qu'il avait quitté, peu après l'enterrement du directeur, soit l'école était resté abandonnée pendant au moins un an, à la seule charge de Rusard, sans que personne ne succède à Dumbledore.

Harry se laissa porter par l'escalier jusqu'à la porte ornée d'un heurtoir du bureau, qu'il ouvrit avec appréhension. La pièce était vide, le perchoir de Fumseck inoccupé (où était-il à présent ?) et les directeurs, dont Dumbledore, somnolaient dans leur cadre.

Harry entra et referma la porte derrière lui. À présent qu'il était dans le bureau, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il savait qu'il était revenu à une époque postérieure à sa sixième année… Mais nulle part, un indice du moment exact… Mis à part une horloge indiquant trois heures.

Harry fit quelques pas, et faillit avoir un arrêt du cœur en entendant toussoter. Il s'aperçut alors que le portrait de Dumbledore le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux pétillants.

« Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais nous voir, Harry ! » dit-il d'un ton bénin.

Le jeune homme resta bouche ouverte, en proie à des émotions conflictuelles. Dumbledore était mort, mais il était en même temps là, en train de lui parler… Grâce au portrait. Il pourrait le guider et le conseiller…

« Vous… » commença-t'il puis il s'interrompit, car il ne savait vraiment que dire.

Dumbledore le regardait toujours en souriant.

« Tu dois être de retour après ta petite expérience d'enseignant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry avait du mal à croire que Dumbledore lui en parlait de ce ton léger, quand pour lui la fureur du directeur ne remontait pas à des décennies mais quelques heures à peine.

« Vous… Vous saviez… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit… »

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir.

« Tout comme il ne faut pas chercher à modifier le futur, modifier le passé n'est pas recommandé. Tu devais faire ce voyage, accomplir ce que tu as accompli, pour le meilleur et le pire. Je n'avais pas à intervenir, en plus de cela… »

Harry n'était pas sûr de vraiment comprendre, mais les phrases sans queue ni tête était une habitude de Dumbledore.

« Mais vous savez, à présent, que j'avais raison ! Même si j'en suis en partie responsable ! Rogue… Il n'était peut-être pas mauvais au départ, mais à présent il est fidèle à Voldemort ! Il… Mais vous pouvez m'aider… »

L'image de Dumbledore leva une main, comme pour demander la parole et Harry se tut immédiatement.

« Harry, je suis désolé de te dire que ce que je puis faire pour toi ou qui que ce soit d'autres est extrêmement limité. Albus Dumbledore est mort, et ses pouvoirs avec lui. Je ne suis que son portrait, un ersatz de sa personnalité, un simple reflet de ce qu'il fut. Ne te berce pas de l'illusion que je pourrais diriger l'Ordre de mon bureau, que je pourrais te renseigner sur les Horcruxes plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait… »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Pendant un instant, l'espoir que son mentor était revenu régler ses problèmes avait refait surface, mais il secoua la tête, se rappelant ses conclusions à la fin de l'année : il n'était plus un enfant se réfugiant derrière un protecteur, à présent… Il entendit ricaner derrière lui, à l'endroit où se trouvait le portrait de l'ancêtre de Sirius.

« Regarde ce pauvre Phineas, par exemple, poursuivit Dumbledore. Un si brillant esprit, de son vivant, qui ne peut désormais que persifler et rabacher les mêmes remarques sarcastiques sur les adolescents, par exemple. »

Le ricanement laissa place à un reniflement offensé, puis au silence.

« Quant à moi, je ne ferais que te dire ma profonde confiance en Severus Rogue. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Oh ! Cela ne tient pas uniquement en du radotage de vieille croûte ! l'assura le portrait. Quoique, si tel était le cas, le saurais-je ? Bref, Harry, voici le dernier service que je peux te rendre. Dumbledore, enfin, j'avais de bonnes raisons de placer mon estime en Severus… Et tu sais où trouver les preuves dans cette pièce. C'est le seul message à ta destination que celui que j'étais de mon vivant a pu sceller dans mon portrait. »

Sur ce, celui-ci retomba dans sa somnolence, laissant Harry abasourdi. Une preuve de la confiance de Rogue dans cette pièce ? Et Harry savait où ? Mais il y avait tellement d'objets…

Le Gryffondor pensa un instant tenter de réveiller l'effigie de Dumbledore, mais douta d'y parvenir. Celui-ci ne devait s'éveiller que pour des occasions précises, ou à la demande d'un autre directeur.

Harry resta donc planté là, essayant de se souvenir de ses précédentes expériences dans le bureau. Il vit la Pensine et s'en approcha, le cœur battant. Bien sûr ! Là, Dumbledore avait conservé les preuves de la loyauté de Rogue, dont Harry doutait fortement !

Mais à sa grande déception, la Pensine était vide de toute substance ni liquide ni gazeuse… Il n'y avait absolument rien…

Peut-être que Dumbledore avait laissé une lettre ? Harry se dirigea vers le bureau, mais aucun papier ne traînait. Peut-être que McGonagall l'avait prise ?

Harry secoua la tête. Si Dumbledore avait laissé des preuves que Rogue était de son côté, elles ne devaient pas traîner n'importe où. Il avait dû les cacher…

La réponse lui vient en un éclair. C'était tellement évident qu'il se demandait comment il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Se dirigeant à pas assurés de la toile qu'il avait remarqué lors de son voyage dans le temps, Harry la décrocha et observa à nouveau la petite porte de bois dissimulée derrière. Comment l'ouvrir ?

Passant la main distraitement sur la surface en bois, Harry murmura :

« J'imagine qu'il m'a donné des indices pour trouver la clé… Quelque chose que seul quelqu'un de confiance pourrait savoir… »

Il y eu un déclic et la porte pivota. Harry eut un sourire triste.

« La confiance, bien sûr, la pure et simple confiance… »

Harry se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur. À sa surprise, le compartiment secrets ne renfermait aucune lettre, mais des petites fioles. Le jeune homme en saisit une avec précaution et l'examina à la lumière. Elle portait une étiquette portant simplement le chiffre 4, et à l'intérieur, une substance rappelant à Harry les souvenirs de la Pensine.

Avec excitation, il sortit toutes les fioles, qu'il aligna sur le bureau. Il y en avait sept en tout, chacune numérotée. Harry alla chercher la Pensine dans l'armoire, et déboucha la première fiole. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu besoin de laisser plus ample explication. Tout était là.

Harry laissa couler la matière du premier souvenir dans la bassine de pierre, prit une profonde inspiration, et plongea.

…

Voilà, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il fallait une transition pour rentrer dans la deuxième partie de la fic, qui éclaire le tome 6 !


	13. De mauvais débuts

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **toujours pareil

Vyrses : Merci ! Voilà, nouveau chapitre !

Axos : Tu vas découvrir les deux premiers dans celui-ci !

Olòrin : Tu verras bien, mais ce n'est pas vraiment encore pour ce chapitre.

Crystale : Merci ! Oui, je serais déçue si Rogue était vraiment un Mangemort. Il ne serait plus qu'un super-méchant comme Voldy et Lucius et j'aurais l'impression d'un personnage complexe un peu gâché….

Flore Risa : Elle est là ! ;)

Salma Snape : Bah, faut que y'est du suspense, quand même ! Début des découvertes d'Harry dans ce chapitre !

sweety malfoy : Voilà le suite toute fraîche !

Elliania : Voilà, postée ! Et c'est plus long !

Wendy Malfoy : Voilà ta dose, tu te l'injectes comme tu veux !

emmaD : Je n'ai malheureusement pas prévu de réintégrer le Rogue et le Fumseck du présent dans cette fic, mais on les verra dans les souvenirs !

Jajapowaa : Non, simple parano, de ce côté. Sinon, je doute fortement que JKR utilise le portrait pour guider Harry en tout point, ce serait trop facile et elle y a pensé en disant que ce n'était que des empreintes des vivants, répétant toujours la même chose.

Kyla Ellayan : Merci ! On commence à découvrir les souvenirs de Dumbledore !

Dragonise : Tu verras, il y a plusieurs souvenirs !

Nefra : Merci ! Allez, encore un chapitre pour la route !

Ayuluna : Pour la période où est Harry tu verras vers la fin. Mais c'est après la mort de Bubus, c'est certain.

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup !

Chimgrid : Tu as intérêt à revenir, non mais ! Allez, zou, nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

**De mauvais débuts**

Lorsque Harry put prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'aperçut que le premier souvenir de Dumbledore prenait place dans la Grande Salle, et pendant une Répartition : les élèves coiffaient le Choixpeau au fur et à mesure que le professeur McGonagall les appelait, sous l'œil bienveillant de Dumbledore assis à la place du directeur.

La cérémonie était bientôt finie, car McGonagall en était déjà à la lettre T, et il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves.

Enfin, Zorand Fergus fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et McGonagall s'apprêtait à ranger le tabouret tandis que les bavardages commençaient quand une voix timide s'éleva :

« Excusez-moi, je… Je crois que vous m'avez oublié… »

Harry, McGonagall et Dumbledore se tournèrent en direction de la voix alors que les élèves les plus prêts de l'estrade et les seuls à avoir entendus s'interrompaient, intrigués.

Harry vit alors un garçon minuscule, aux cheveux noirs et graisseux et habillé d'une robe de seconde main qui se tenait encore debout devant l'estrade, embarrassé. Il avait l'air horriblement gêné d'attirer ainsi tous les regards et Harry connaissait parfaitement cette impression. Quelques élèves ricanèrent et McGonagall, après un rapide coup d'œil à Dumbledore, reposa le tabouret.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Il me semble avoir appelé tout le monde. Quel est votre nom ? » demanda enfin la directrice adjointe.

C'était visiblement la première fois pour elle que ce problème se présentait.

« Se… Severus Rogue » balbutia le petit garçon, ce à quoi Harry s'attendait.

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier abîmé, comme s'il avait été déplié et replié bon nombre de fois. Rogue n'avait dû cesser de la relire depuis qu'il l'avait reçu.

« Vous m'avez envoyé la lettre, je dois être sur cette liste ! » insista Rogue sur un ton angoissé, tandis que McGonagall vérifiait, les sourcils froncés.

À présent, toute la salle suivait le spectacle, certains élèves riant ouvertement de l'allure de l'arrivant.

« Oh, en effet, visiblement, j'ai sauté votre nom. Je suis désolée ! Eh bien, montez mettre le Choipeau ! »

Alors que Rogue grimpait les marches d'un pas hésitant, Harry, qui se trouvait tout près de la table des Gryffondor, vit un Première Année bien mis, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et chaussés de lunettes souffler à son voisin : « Tu parles, je parie qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! Elle ne le veut pas dans l'école et franchement, elle a raison ! Depuis quand on accepte les Gobelins, à Poudlard ? »

Harry reconnut sans efforts sont père et son parrain dans les deux garçons qui se tenaient à présent les côtes. Les sourcils froncés, il reporta son regard vers l'estrade où Rogue avait coiffé le vieux chapeau. Celui-ci lui aurait entièrement recouvert la tête si le nez proéminent de Rogue ne l'avait pas retenu.

Harry n'avait aucune idée du laps de temps en train de s'écouler, mais à l'évidence, le Choipeau avait autant de mal à répartir Rogue qu'il en avait eu pour lui.

« On parie que le Choipeau ne trouve aucune maison qui lui convient ? continua James. À mon avis, il ira à Serpentard. Il a une tête de Mage Noir comme ce n'est pas possible… »

Cette fois, le sourire de Sirius parut un peu forcé. Harry comprit que le jeune garçon avait peur que James, prenant conscience de la famille dont son nouvel ami était issu, ne le prenne lui aussi en grippe. Est-ce que Sirius, au départ tout au moins, ne s'était pas attaqué à Rogue dans le but de prouver à James qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec le Serpentard et le méprisait pour son amour de la magie noire ? Ou seulement parce qu'il lui rappelait sa famille détestée ? Un peu des deux, sans doute.

« Serpentard ! » hurla soudain le Choipeau.

De maigres applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors, de leur côté, ne se privèrent pas de huer Rogue alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses nouveaux camarades. Une première année en qui Harry reconnut Rosier se poussa pour lui faire de la place, l'air maussade.

Bientôt, l'image autour d'Harry se dissipa, et le jeune homme, donnant un coup de talon pour se propulser se retrouva bientôt dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi ce souvenir pouvait bien l'aider, en quoi Dumbledore avait voulu démontrer par là que Rogue était digne de confiance. Certes, on voyait bien que, contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pensé, Rogue n'était pas suffisamment Serpentard pour que le Choipeau l'y envoie sans réflexion préalable, comme cela avait été le cas pour Tom Jedusor et Drago Malefoy. Mais cela ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Après tout, Queudver avait été un Gryffondor, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse… La Répartition de Rogue n'avait pas forcément de rapport avec sa future trahison…

Bien sûr, Harry plaignait Rogue pour avoir attiré bien malgré lui l'attention dès son premier jour en s'attirant des moqueries… Il n'avait décidément pas de chance, arrivé à Poudlard aussi peu sûr de lui, et avoir l'impression d'entrée qu'on ne voulait pas de lui en omettant accidentellement de l'appeler. Mais Harry avait déjà compris que l'existence de Rogue n'avait pas été de lys et de roses, et le plaignait pour cela. Néanmoins, si cela pouvait expliquer certains de ses choix, ce n'en était pas pour autant une excuse pour devenir un traître et un meurtrier.

Perplexe, Harry plongea la fiole qu'il avait vidée dans la Pensine et aussitôt, le premier souvenir du vieux directeur y reprit sa place.

Le Gryffondor se saisit de la deuxième fiole, espérant qu'elle renfermerait un souvenir plus utile, et la vida à son tour.

La sensation désormais familière se dissipa de nouveau et Harry s'aperçut qu'il était toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais Fumseck était à son poste, sur son perchoir, resplendissant, et Dumbledore feuilletait des papiers administratifs d'un air distrait. Il semblait avoir des soucis plus graves que la paperasse en tête, ce qui n'étonnait guère Harry. Au dehors, Voldemort commençait à acquérir une sinistre notoriété. Deux coups de heurtoir timides ébranlèrent la porte et Dumbledore laissa tomber les papiers, adoptant une expression plus paternelle.

« Entrez donc ! » lança-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Harry vit Rogue, qui semblait avoir le même âge que dans le précédent souvenir, se glisser d'u air craintif dans la pièce.

« Vous… Vous m'aviez fait appelé, Monsieur le Directeur. » souffla Rogue en ôtant son chapeau pointu de ses cheveux gras et en fixant ses chaussures.

« Ah, oui, Severus ! fit Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Oui, en effet. »

Rogue s'installa sur le fauteuil désigné, l'air toujours aussi effarouché. Fuyant le regard de Dumbledore, il parcourut le bureau des yeux, qu'il écarquilla quand ceux-ci tombèrent sur le Phénix.

« C'est… Un vrai ? balbutia-t-il. Je… Excusez-moi, c'est idiot. Bien sûr qu'il est vrai. »

Rogue se reconcentra sur ses chaussures usées, les joues légèrement roses.

« Oui, Fumseck est un Phénix tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique, dit gentiment Dumbledore. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour le rencontrer, même si, bien évidemment, cela vous sera très profitable à tous deux. »

Rogue eut l'air interloqué, et Harry n'en comprenait pas davantage.

« Oui, je voulais savoir si vous vous plaisiez parmi nous, Severus. Cela fait deux mois que les cours ont commencé, et vos professeurs sont contents de vos résultats, oui, très satisfaits, mais ils ont l'impression que… Vous faîtes bande à part. »

Rogue tripota son chapeau, tirant machinalement sur un fil qui pendait.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur le Directeur, merci. J'aime bien être un peu seul. »

Dumbledore n'eut pas l'air satisfait par cette réponse.

« Êtes-vous allé dans une école avant Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il.

Rogue secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, Monsieur c'est ma mère qui m'a appris les bases. »

Dumbledore eut l'air songeur.

« Et vous ne fréquentais pas d'enfants de votre âge ? Des parents… »

Rogue fit à nouveau signe que non. Le directeur poussa un soupir.

« Je comprends que vous devez être… Dépaysé et déconcerté si vous avez grandi au milieu d'adultes, par tous ses chérubins galopant joyeusement dans les couloirs, mais il faut faire un effort. Vous avez besoin d'amis de votre âge aussi. »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Oui, Monsieur, je ferais un effort, Monsieur. »

Il était évident aussi bien pour Dumbledore que pour Harry que Rogue n'attachait pas beaucoup de foi à ce qu'il disait.

« C'est important, » souligna Dumbledore.

L'insistance du directeur semblait perturber Rogue.

« Moi, ça m'est égal, dit-il finalement, sur un ton de défi auquel Harry ne s'était pas attendu. Et puis, les autres, ils n'ont pas envie non plus d'être avec moi ! Et vous le savez, c'est à cause de cette histoire que vous m'avez fait venir ! »

Dumbledore joignit les mains en clocher en un geste qu'Harry lui avait vu faire bien des fois.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu votre version de l'incident de samedi, en effet. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez tout de votre point de vue. »

Rogue eut l'air surpris.

« Vous… croyez pas que c'est de ma faute ? »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant.

« Je ne pourrais en juger qu'en entendant tous les sons de cloche. Àvotre tour. »

Rogue releva la tête.

« Je n'apprécie guère d'être qualifier de cloche, monsieur le directeur. » dit-il d'un ton digne.

Une telle déclaration venant d'un avorton dépenaillé comme lui était si inattendu qu'Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« C'était une expression, Severus, fit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Allons. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard méfiant :

« Samedi dernier, je suis sorti dans le parc pour explorer un peu. Près du lac, il y avait quatre Gryffondors qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, alors j'ai voulu voir ce qu'ils faisaient, mais j'avais peur de les déranger. Donc, je me suis approché doucement, et là, le grand, Black, m'a vu et a crié que je les espionnais. J'ai dit que non, je voulais juste jouer avec eux et ils se sont moquer de moi, lui et le binoclard, Potter, et Potter s'est approché pour me frapper, alors je lui ai jeté le sortilège de conjonctivite. C'était pour me défendre. »

Dumbledore garda le silence un instant.

« Bien. Êtes-vous certain que James Potter voulait vous frapper ? Il dit s'être juste approché de vous quand vous l'avez attaqué. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour protesté, puis rougit.

« Il… Oui, j'en suis sûr, enfin… Je pensais… »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Je suis persuadé que vous avez agi comme vous pensiez être le mieux. Mais je ne pense pas que James Potter voulait être violent envers vous. Je lui parlerais, ainsi qu'à Mr Black, mais vous devez comprendre que quelles que soient vos raisons, ensorceler un camarade de classe est interdit dans le règlement. Je passerais pour cette fois, cependant. »

Rogue eut l'air soulagé. Mais Dumbledore n'en avait pas fini.

« Il est très rare qu'un élève ayant intégré Poudlard depuis si peu de temps puisse connaître un tel mauvais sorts. »

Rogue se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai… J'ai vu un élève le faire Monsieur. Dans un couloir. Je sais pas qui s'était j'ai juste… »

Il s'interrompit devant le regard perçant de Dumbledore.

« Je l'ai lu dans un vieux livre de ma mère, monsieur, avoua-t-il, penaud. Je ne pensais pas à mal. »

Le vieux directeur se leva et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Rogue tressaillit ouvertement et Dumbledore retira sa main, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, chez les élèves ayant déjà des sorciers dans la famille. Le sort de conjonctivite est désagréable, mais bénin. Cela étant, j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir vous utilisiez votre baguette avec plus de sagesse et de discernement. Cela, tout autant que le reste, fait partie de votre éducation pour devenir un grand sorcier. »

Rogue baissa la tête.

« Bien Monsieur. » marmonna-t-il d'un ton où perçait une légère amertume.

Alors que le jeune Serpentard sortait du bureau, le souvenir se dissipa et Harry se retrouva encore une fois projeté hors de la Pensine.

Eh bien, ce souvenir était très intéressant, mais comme pour le précédent, Harry n'y voyait rien permettant d'expliquer la confiance de Dumbledore en Rogue. Eh bien, l'année précédente, Harry n'avait pas vu tout de suite où Dumbledore voulait en venir en lui montrant le passé de Jedusor. Sans doute que tout s'éclairerait quand il en aurait vu plus, décida Harry en débouchant la troisième fiole…

À suivre!


	14. Une question de Confiance

**Disclaimer**** et Rating : **voir chapitres précédents

Les coautrices : Sa mère lui a appris à lire à la maison (dans un interview, JKR a dit ques les Weasley n'étaient pas allés à l'école primaires et que Molly leur avait tout appris. Là, c'est pareil). Remarque, futé comme il est, il aurait pu comprendre le système tout seul…

NEPHERIA : Merci !

Salma : On en saura beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre !

cara53 : Merci ! Et merci à Lisou52 de t'avoir indiqué ma fic !

Jajapowaa !°¤µ£ est ce qui me vient souvent à l'esprit quand je pense à James !

Flore Risa : Merci ! Nouveau chapitre tout frais !

lepinceosangpasmele : Tu ne te trompes pas ! C'est vrai que les premiers souvenirs ne sont pas indispensables, mais Bubus est un peu metteur en scène à ses heures : il présente le personnage et plante le décor avant de venir à l'essentiel. Tout comme il aurait pu parler directement à Harry des Horcruxes avant de lui dire pourquoi il pensait que Tom accordait tant d'importance à certains objets et non d'autres, et pourquoi il fait cela.

Vyrses : Merci ! la prochaine est déjà là !

Kyla Ellayan : Oui, pauvre Rogue! Enfin, voilà déjà deux souvenirs plus fondamentaux !

Silmaril666 : J'aimerais bien qu'lle me file des tuyaux ! Ou au moins un seul, pour être sûre du camp de Rogue (même si j'en suis sûre à 99) mais ça ferait passer l'attente un peu mieux !

Elliania : Les raisons de la confiance sont plus montrées dans ce chapitre, les premiers souvenirs étaient plus une introduction pour Harry. Sinon, il ne reverra pas Drago et Rogue dans cette fic. Désolée, ce n'était pas prévu ! Elle est en fait bientôt terminée (deux chapitres après celui-là).

Wendy Malfoy : Les fan arts où Rogue est petit sont toujours choux ! Enfin, il a bien grandi !

sweety malfoy : Merci, voilà la suite.

Onarluca : Merci ! Oui, l'enfance de Severus, c'est toujours intéressant, on a les explications sur ce qu'il est plus tard…

Lanassa Ayla : Oui, on attend toujours sa transformation en cygne, d'ailleurs ! Suite des souvenirs !

emmaD : Oui, sa mère est déjà morte ! J'ai préféré finir la fic avant qu'Harry ne se retrouve face aux vraies Rogue, car ce serait au cours de ses aventures et ça reviendrait à écrire un tome 7, dont je sais qu'il ne tiendrait pas face au vrai…

Ayuluna : Oui, il n'a pas fini d'avancer (quoiqu'à force de continuer, il faudra que ça s'arrête !)

Nefra : Harry va y voir un peu plus clair dans ce chapitre, mais les ultimes révélations sont pour le suivant !

**Chapitre 14**

**Une question de confiance**

Harry ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de se retrouver, dans ce troisième souvenir, de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui était cette fois-ci beaucoup plus rempli que les fois précédentes.

Le vieux directeur était à sa place, regardant gravement trois adolescents, deux debout et le dernier écroulé sur une chaise. Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait derrière Dumbledore et paraissait animée d'une rage froide, dirigée vers l'adolescent en qui Harry reconnut son parrain. Les deux autres étaient bien sûr James Potter et Severus Rogue.

Ils étaient très semblables aux jeunes gens qu'Harry avait côtoyés lors de son escapade dans le passé, et il comprit que le dernier souvenir datait sans doute de le fin de cinquième année des Maraudeurs, de la mauvaise blague de Sirius Black.

« Je suis absolument outrée par votre conduite, Mr Black, éclata finalement le professeur McGonagall, qui s'était visiblement retenue d'exploser jusque là. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est passé dans le crâne ? »

Sirius jeta un regard méprisant à Rogue, prostré sur sa chaise, qui regardait le sol d'un air aussi vide que s'il avait été embrassé par un détraqueur. Une manche de sa robe de sorcier était déchirée, laissant voir une longue estafilade qui semblait avoir été sommairement guérie par un sortilège.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de nous coller. Je voulais juste lui faire peur pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille. Je pensais qu'il aurait la trouille en entendant les cris. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il serait assez idiot pour aller jusqu'au bout et ouvrir la porte… »

Minerva McGonagall parvint à avoir l'air encore plus furieuse.

« Silence ! Vraiment, est-il possible qu'à seize ans vous soyez aussi irresponsable ! Si Mr Potter n'avait pas été là… »

Rogue releva la tête pour jeter un bref regard haineux à James, qui paraissait étonnamment humble. Pour une fois, il avait accompli une action dont il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se vanter.

« Si mon père ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie, Rogue ne serait jamais devenus Mangemort, il n'aurait jamais tué Dumbledore, pensa Harry. Pourquoi devait-il absolument jouer les héros ? »

Mais alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, une autre lui vint à l'esprit.

« Mais peut-être que je serais mort aussi… Rogue m'a sauvé la vie une fois… »

McGonagall s'était tue, ne trouvant visiblement plus de mot pour qualifier la conduite de son élève. Dumbledore prit finalement la parole ; de cette voix mortellement calme qui faisait parfois souhaiter à Harry qu'il se mette à hurler et tempêter.

« Mr Black, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez conscience de la gravité de vos actes, de la cruauté dont vous avez fait preuve envers Mr Rogue, mais également Remus Lupin, qui était pourtant sensé être votre ami… »

À ces mots, Sirius perdit un peu de son arrogance et parut mortifié :

« Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai pas pensé que… »

Dumbledore l'interrompit :

« Que vous utilisiez Mr Lupin comme un simple outil pour votre farce, sans penser aux conséquences ? Et s'il avait sérieusement blessé Mr Rogue ? Non, cela vous est passé bien au-dessus de la tête. Je retire 200 points à Gryffondor. Je sais que vous avez des problèmes personnels en ce moment, et cela vous évitera un renvoi. Je vous donne une chance d'améliorer votre conduite. Maintenant, suivez le professeur McGonagall, elle avisera des punitions supplémentaires que vous méritez. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, votre intervention était plus qu'opportune, sans vous, il y aurait eu plus d'une vie brisée ce soir… Ce qui fera 150 points pour Gryffondor. »

Le visage angoissé s'éclaira, et James suivit Sirius et McGonagall hors de la pièce, laissant Rogue et le vieux directeur seul à seul.

Le Serpentard ne disait pas un mot et contemplait ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, le dos rond, le visage dissimulé par ses cheveux gras. Dumbledore se leva, contourna son bureau et se plaça à la hauteur du garçon.

« Ets-ce que ça va mieux, Severus ? »

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis Rogue lâcha d'une voix rauque.

« Vous vous en souciez ? Je suis toujours vivant, grâce à Potter. C'est l'essentiel, non ? Vous devriez vous inquiétez pour Lupin. Il ne risque pas de rester longtemps à… »

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Mr Lupin n'a pas à être tenu pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé, seul Mr Black… »

Rogue eut un rire amer.

« Bien sûr. Ils font toujours tout ensemble ! Vous croyez que Black aurait fait ça si sont ami ne le voulait pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais… »

Ce fut au tour du directeur de l'interrompre.

« Mr Lupin n'y est pour rien, ainsi que Mr Potter. Et je vous demanderais de garder le secret sur ce déplorable accident. Vous-même, dans cette affaire…

« Ah, je me demandais quand on en viendrais à dire que c'est ma faute ! continua Rogue avec amertume. Oui, j'imagine que si je parlais, vous pourriez toujours me renvoyer moi, sans que personne ne s'en plaigne… Vous faîtes tellement de beaux discours n'est-ce-pas, qu'on doit tous être unis, que le monde est merveilleux… Mais vous m'avez bien fait comprendre ce que je vaux à vos yeux. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor. Une chance que j'ai été sauvé par quelqu'un de votre maison, ou les Lions auraient perdu toutes leurs chances de gagner la Coupe cette année ! »

Rogue se leva.

« La situation n'est pas si simple, affirma Dumbledore avec fermeté, mais la tristesse perçait dans sa voix. Je sais que je n'ai pas été assez présent pour vous qu'en vous en aviez besoin, mais nous vivons une période difficile et je ne suis pas aussi disponible que… Les choses ne seraient jamais allées si loin en temps normal. »

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je ne dirais rien, puisque vous me l'ordonnez, monsieur le Directeur. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour avaler toutes vos belles paroles à l'avenir. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, à présent. »

Le souvenir de Dumbledore se dissipa sur la lourde porte du bureau qui se refermait sur Rogue.

De retour hors de la Pensine, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était un peu plus dur que lorsqu'il explorait le passé de Voldemort, car il n'avait plus Dumbledore pour l'aiguiller vers les petits détails d'apparence anodine mais à l'arrivée révélateur. Bien sûr, il était question d'un événement qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps… Mais il n'avait jamais été allé chercher plus loin que ce qu'on lui avait raconté… Dans son esprit, Sirius avait fait une blague de mauvais goût à Rogue, qui serait mort sans son père. Et Rogue n'avait jamais fait l'effort de s'en remettre.

L'éclairage était nouveau. Pour la première fois, Harry prit conscience de l'insensibilité dont avait fait preuve Sirius, non seulement envers un garçon qu'il détestait, ce qui à la rigueur pouvait se comprendre, mais également envers Lupin… Et Lupin était resté ami avec lui après cela, lui avait, comme toujours, pardonné. Mais du point de vue de Rogue, si Lupin était resté avec Sirius, c'était une preuve qu'il acceptait sa conduite, qu'il en était complice…

Et surtout, il y avait l'attitude de Dumbledore. Harry lui était reconnaissant d'avoir donné une deuxième chance à Sirius, comme aux autres. Mais Rogue s'était encore une fois senti trahi. Il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore et voilà que le vieux directeur semblait n'estimer sa vie qu'à une cinquantaine de points.

Harry se souvint de ce que le directeur lui avait dit dans sa fureur : il avait déjà demandé à Rogue quelque chose de difficile, et celui-ci n'aurait pas accepté qu'Harry soit conservé à son poste après l'avoir forcé à boire du Véritaserum. Alors après l'incident du loup-garou, Rogue avait encore tenté, malgré tout, de faire confiance au directeur, même si cette dernière avait été fortement ébranlée… Et lui, Harry, était arrivé avec ses gros sabots pour envenimer les choses. Si seulement il avait su… Si Dumbledore lui avait parlé de Rogue, au lieu de protéger sa vie privée… Mais est-ce qu'Harry aurait voulu le croire ?

Les choses étaient décidément loin d'être simples. Bien qu'il ait encore du mal à voir où Dumbledore voulait en venir avec ses souvenirs, Harry se rendait compte que toute cette histoire de confiance n'allait pas que dans un seul sens… Rogue aussi avait cherché à faire confiance à Dumbledore et avait été déçu. Peut-être que le directeur avait tant affirmé par la suite sa confiance en Rogue pour se rattraper de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur quand il l'avait fallu ?

Harry saisit avec appréhension la fiole suivante. Il avançait dans le temps et verrait sans doute bientôt plus clair. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître de nouvelles révélations qui achèveraient de bouleverser tous ses repères…

Allons, il n'allait pas s'arrêter quand cela devenait véritablement important.

Le décor était de nouveau le bureau de Dumbledore. Cette fois, le directeur était seul et préoccupé, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Hagrid.

« Excusez-moi, Dumbledore, monsieur… Mais j'ai rencontré, en rentrant de Pré-au-Lard, le jeune Severus Rogue, monsieur… Il a dit qu'il venait vous voir, alors je l'ai laissé attendre devant la grille, histoire de savoir si… »

Dumbledore se redressa, l'air en alerte.

« Severus Rogue ? Oui, bien sûr, faites-le venir. Merci Hagrid. »

Le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue lui succéda dans le bureau.

Harry comprit que quatre ou cinq ans environ avaient dû s'écouler entre les deux souvenirs. L'homme qui venait d'entrer avait une petite vingtaine d'années, et s'il portait toujours une robe noire, il ne s'agissait plus d'un uniforme de l'école mais d'un vêtement civil, usé et rapiécé. Rogue avait l'air encore plus maigre que quand il était écolier, plus maigre que ce qu'il était, ou serait, à l'époque où il enseignerait à Poudlard. Il rappelait Remus Lupin à Harry, et ce dernier supposa que Rogue devait avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts… Il n'avait peut-être aucun emploi avant de devenir professeur. Visiblement, les sombres prédictions de Rogue comme quoi on ne voudrait pas de lui à Ste-Mangouste se vérifiaient, et Harry doutait que ce fut parce qu'il n'avait pas les compétences.

« Oui, Severus ? » fit Dumbledore d'un ton encourageant.

Rogue, les yeux baissés et manifestement troublé, alla s'asseoir, puis resta un instant immobile en se tordant les mains, comme Dobby le faisait lors de la deuxième année d'Harry, lorsqu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose sans savoir comment.

« Je… J'ai… Quelque chose de très important à vous dire… » marmonna Rogue.

Il jeta un regard méfiant tout autour de lui.

« Nous sommes seuls, et rien de ce qu vous direz ne sortira de cette pièce, » assura Dumbledore.

Rogue garda un air suspicieux, mais se décida à parler.

« Je… La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, c'est à la Tête de Sanglier, quand le barman m'a surpris à écouter à votre porte… Je vous ai dit que c'était parce que je voulais postuler pour un emploi de professeur et que j'étais curieux de savoir comment se passaient les entretiens… Alors vous m'avez laissé partir, tout en disant qu'aucun poste n'était libre pour moi. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, impassible. Rogue hésita, avant de continuer.

« C'était la vérité, mais… Je… Ce n'était pas mon idée, au départ, de devenir professeur… Seulement… »

Rogue s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

« C'était plutôt une idée de votre… Maître, n'est-ce pas, » fit Dumbledore, d'une voix toujours aussi calme et aimable.

Rogue blêmit et se tordit les mains de plus belle, lançant un regard terrifié à Dumbledore.

« Allons, c'est pour me dire cela que vous êtes venu, alors pourquoi avoir peur ? »

Le jeune Mangemort avala sa salive, secoua la tête, puis reprit :

« Oui, j'aurais dû me douter que vous auriez compris… Mais pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir ? »

Dumbledore disposa ses mains en clocher et lança à Rogue une œillade perçante.

« Pourquoi vous en empêcher ? De quel droit ? Vous écoutiez aux portes, ce qui est certes un manque d'éducation, mais n'en consiste pas pour autant un crime… »

Rogue rejeta la tête en arrière et ricana. Il paraissait aussi furieux qu'effrayé, à présent.

« Oh, ça suffit ! Vous saviez que je suis un Mangemort, et vous n'avez rien fait ! J'imagine que vous alliez me laisser le choix, n'est-ce-pas ? Entre tout répéter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, pour épargner la vie de celui dont la prophétie parlait, parce qu'au fond, vous pensez que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, et Rogue eut un nouveau ricanement amer :

« Eh bien, le choix ne m'a posé aucun problème ! Je ne me suis pas gêné, je lui ai répété tout ce que j'avais entendu ! L'enfant qui naîtra fin juillet de parents l'ayant défié trois fois et qui seul pourra le détruire ! »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« C'est exactement ce que vous lui avez dit ? »

Rogue parut surpris par la question.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, car c'était bien ce que j'avais entendu. Alors, Dumbledore ? Vous avez un joli discours tout prêt pour la circonstance ? »

Harry se rendit compte que Rogue, tout arrogant qu'il parut, ne parlait ainsi que pour dissimuler la panique qu'il ressentait depuis son entrée dans le bureau.

« En fait, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton calme, je me demandais quand vous alliez me dire la véritable raison de votre visite. Bien sûr, ce que vous venez de me dire est fort intéressant, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous en retirez. »

Rogue eut un reniflement méprisant, mais bientôt, il perdit ses airs assurés et recommença de se tordre les mains.

« Je… Je… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appris que deux enfants correspondant à la prophétie étaient nés il y a deux semaines. Le fils Londubat et… Potter. Il a décidé que… Il pense que la prophétie parle de Potter et il veut s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ait ce fameux pouvoir susceptible de le vaincre. »

Rogue releva la tête et Harry vit sur son visage un air absolument désespéré :

« Je ne savais pas ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait aux Potter, je… Je pensais juste que la Prophétie pourrait l'intéresser, pas qu'il… »

Dumbledore avait perdu son air bienveillant et avait à présent l'air très sérieux et concentrer.

« Harry, le fils de James et Lily Potter ? Bien sûr, ça a plus de sens que les Londubat… Mais pourquoi avez-vous tenu à me le dire. Je ne pense pas que le nom de Potter vous soit très sympathique… »

Rogue eut une sorte de spasme.

« C'est à cause de Lily… C'est… Je ne pensais pas que devenir Mangemort pourrait lui nuire, au contraire, je croyais… Que je pourrais la protéger, sachant quand elle serait en danger, que je pourrais défendre nos intérêts à tous deux. Et à la place c'est moi qui… C'est ma faute… »

Rogue devint silencieux, comme s'il ne trouvait plus de mots pour exprimer tout le dégoût que cette situation et lui-même lui inspirait.

Dumbledore regarda un instant Rogue brisé devant lui, et une étrange lueur de victoire passa dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je ne crois pas que la situation soit perdue, Severus, dit-il en s'approchant du jeune homme. Je vais mettre les Potter en lieu sûr. Ils ne l'auraient pas été sans votre intervention… Ce dont je vous suis gré. Mais dites-moi… Voldemort ne risque-t-il pas de savoir que vous êtes venu me voir ? »

Rogue frissonna en entendant le nom de son Maître.

'Il sait que je suis venu vous voir. C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir. Mais c'était pour renouveler ma demande d'emplois. Il ne saura pas que j'ai parlé d'autres choses… Je… J'arrive à le bloquer. Je maîtrise l'Occlumancie, vous savez. »

Une note de fierté perçait dans sa voix.

« Très bien, déclara Dumbledore avec satisfaction. Vous pourrez retourner auprès de lui, lui annonçant que malheureusement, le poste de Porfesseur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est déjà pourvu pour la rentrée prochaine. Naturellement, j'aurais peut-être quelque chose pour vous l'année prochaine. Je le pense même vraiment. »

Rogue regarda le directeur avec incrédulité :

« Vous ne m'envoyé pas à Azkaban ? Vous avez la preuve que je suis un Mangemort ! Je vous ai tout avoué… »

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire :

« Êtes-vous bien sûr de servir Voldemort ? Un serviteur loyal aurait-il couru le risque de me porter de tels renseignements ? Continuerez-vous de le servir après cela ? »

Rogue hésita, puis déclara avec difficultés :

« Non, je ne pourrais… Mais néanmoins, ce que j'ai fait… Et je n'ai pas fait que lui parler de la prophétie… Je devrais être en prison. »

Dumbledore continuait de sourire :

« Je suis d'un avis contraire. Ne préférez-vous pas être utile ? Continuer de protéger les intérêts de Lily ? »

Rogue garda le silence, puis approuva de la tête. Dumbledore eut l'air encore plus satisfait.

« Voilà quelque chose que vous accomplirez difficilement à Azkaban, n'est-ce-pas ? L'Ordre souffre de ne pas savoir ce que prépare Voldemort, nous sommes souvent pris par surprise, et il se peut qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous ne soit pas un allié sûr… Un espion nous serait bien utile… Vous avez le choix, Severus. »

Rogue regarda fixement Dumbledore.

« Le choix entre aller à Azkaban et espionner pour votre compte ? » dit-il finalement.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, souriant.

« Le choix entre rester un esclave des Ténèbres et aller vers la Lumière. Un passage toujours plus difficile pour ceux qui sont resté longtemps dans l'obscurité, mais ils en ont d'autant plus de mérite… »

Rogue fixa le vieil homme, essayant de percevoir un piège, puis, après un long moment hocha la tête.

« Oui… Je le ferais… Espionner pour vous, je veux dire. Pour Lily. »

Une fois éjecté du souvenir, Harry essaya de remettre ses idées en place ; Ce souvenir était déjà plus satisfaisant. Il n'était pas aussi secoué qu'il s'y serait attendu. Après tout, cela correspondait à ce que Rogue lui avait dit à propos de Lily sous l'influence du Veritaserum. Son amour pour elle était sincère. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Dumbledore ait misé dessus, lui qui y accordait tant d'importance. Et il avait continué à lui faire confiance par la suite, même après la mort de Lily… Parce qu'il pensait que Rogue le protégerait lui, Harry, en souvenir de sa mère ? Parce qu'il pensait que Rogue voulait laver ses fautes et venger la jeune femme de son meurtrier ?

Quoiqu'il en soit et malgré cela, Rogue avait néanmoins trahi Dumbledore et l'Ordre… Mais le directeur avait encore laissé trois souvenirs après ce qui aurait pu être une explication suffisante à sa confiance. Harry devait voir l'ensemble di tableau avant de se faire une opinion définitive…


	15. Le sacrifice

**Disclaimer**** et rating :** toujours le même.

Axos : Merci beaucoup. Je continue !

Jajapowaa : Eh oui, tout a une fin. Pour tes reviews, t'as pas de chance, ce n'est pas ton ordi qui a un problème ?

Vyrses : Rogue en sang et pleurant dans le giron de Dumbledore, j'ai toujours rêvé de l'écrire, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais la scène ! Tant pis !

Panthere : Merci !

Flore Risa : Merci beaucoup !

cara53 : Merci ! Tous mes vœux à Lisou !

Crystale : Je n'ai pas de fics prévues après celle-là, mais qui sait ? Il y a encore deux ans avant le tome 7, tout est possible !

Wendy Malfoy : Eh oui, je le fais souffrir ! Voilà la suite !

Kyla Ellayan : Je suis en effet persuadée que Lily a joué un rpole là-dedans. Après tout, Dumbledore ne ment pas à Harry, donc s'il a dit que les Potter étaient la raison pour laquelle Rogue a changé de camp, c'est que c'est vrai. Mais il ne lui dit jamais toute la vérité, et Lily reste encore assez mystérieuse !

Silmaril666 : La voilà, la suiteuuuh ! Et bientôt la fin!

Nefra : Harry comprend vite, il faut juste lui expliquer longtemps. Sinon, pas de suite prévue, désolée, mais on ne sait jamais !

Dragonise : En effet, les derniers souvenirs vont définitivement changer son point de vue !

Elliania : Oui, je parlerais bien de la dispute. En effet, concernant la confiance, je pense qu'elle doit aller dans les deux sens, Rogue étant méfiant avec tout le monde, sa relation avec Dumbledore doit être différente, parce que basée sur cela, justement, même si ce n'est pas une mince affaire !

Ayuluna : Pas de rencontre dans cette fic, en tout cas ! Pour Drago, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il nous réserve : il n'a pas le courage pour devenir espion, mais n'est pas un serviteur solide pour Voldy… On aura des surprises, avec ce personnage, pour une fois !.

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup !

Lanassa Ayla : Mais non, je ne m'en fiche pas ! Enfin, les trois derniers souvenirs sont arrivés !

Ana : Je n'essaie pas de faire passer Rogue pour un ange et les Maraudeurs pour les gros méchants. On voit quand même que Rogue est attiré par Voldemort de toute façon, par ambition, dans sa discussion avec Lucius, puis sa confession à Harry : l'action des Maraudeurs et d'Harry l'empêche juste de voir d'autres possibilités, mais l'envie d'être Mangemort est déjà là, sans ça ! Pour les Maraudeurs, je n'ai pas l'impression que je m'éloigne tant que cela des personnages : James était sans doute quelqu'un de bien, ou il n'aurait pas l'estime de Dumbledore et d'Hagrid, ni l'amour de Lily. Mais à cette époque, il est encore le fanfaron qui persécute les faibles. Je ne trouve pas que l'histoire du livre soit pire que ce qu'on voit dans HP5, ou ce qu'il fait subir à Rogue n'est pas un événement isolé. Quant à Sirius, il n'est pas mauvais, mais a une part sombre importante. Sa farce m'a pas mal choqué, moins pour ce qu'il fait à Rogue qu'à Lupin qui lui est son ami.

**Chapitre 15**

**Le sacrifice**

Cette fois, à la surprise de Harry, le décor du cinquième souvenir n'était pas le bureau de Dumbledore. Au lieu de cela, il se trouvait à présent dans une grande pièce richement meublée, garnie d'étagères surchargées de grimoire. Tournant la tête, Harry vit Dumbledore affalé dans un large fauteuil, à côté d'un grand miroir qui ne renvoyait aucun reflet.

Le jeune homme vit avec inquiétude que Dumbledore semblait en proie à une grande souffrance. La tête rejetée en arrière, couvert de sueur, il semblait évanoui. Il serrait contre sa poitrine une main entourée de gros bandage.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, Harry s'approcha néanmoins de lui avec inquiétude. Quand se déroulait se nouveau souvenir ?

Alors qu'il se posait cette question, un étrange carillon se fit entendre, et soudain, le miroir se brouilla, laissant apparaître l'image de Rogue. Ce dernier était tel qu'Harry l'avait vu lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, habillé d'une de ses éternelles robes noires beaucoup mieux coupées que celles qu'il portait dans sa jeunesse.

« Mr le Directeur ? Je suis là. Mr le Directeur ? »

Dumbledore sursauta, son regard mis un moment à s'ajuster à l'image du miroir. Avec un rictus de douleur, le vieil homme se leva, suivit un couloir tendu de tapisseries et s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de chêne, qui s'ouvrit à un mot qu'il marmonna, donnant lieu sur l'extérieur.

Rogue se tenait sur le perron ensoleillé, un lourd sac de toile à ses pieds, impassible.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Mr le Directeur ? »

Dumbledore eut l'air soulagé de le voir.

« En effet, Severus, en effet. Entrez, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Vous êtes venu aussi vite que possible, mais même ainsi… »

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison, Rogue sembla s'aviser du bandage que portait Dumbledore :

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? » demanda-t'il, sourcils froncés.

Son ton était neutre, mais Harry crut lire une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« La raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, Severus. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… »

De retour dans sa bibliothèque, Dumbledore entreprit de défaire son bandage. Quand Harry vit la main de Dumbledore, même s'il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il allait voir, il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Rogue était silencieux, mais il fixait les doigts brûlés de Dumbledore avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination.

« Il est inutile, j'imagine, de vous demander s'il s'agit d'une brûlure normale, » déclara-t-il enfin.

Dumbledore se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

« Elle s'étend. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, seules les extrémités étaient touchées, maintenant… »

Rogue se mordit la lèvre.

« Je serais arrivé plus tôt sans ce crétin de Queudver. Il ne me lâchait pas. Je suis certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a envoyé chez moi pour m'avoir à l'œil. Il a beau dire, il ne me fait pas encore complètement confiance… »

Dumbledore fit un geste vague de sa main valide.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Severus, pensez-vous pouvoir guérir ceci ? »

Rogue se pencha et examina la main un instant. Son expression impassible vacilla un instant, laissant voir de l'inquiétude. Peut-être même de la peur ?

« Le sortilège devait être de la magie noire particulièrement puissante. Qu'avez-vous fait, exactement ? »

Dumbledore fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu :

« Pouvez-vous le faire, ou non ? »

Rogue observa encore la main.

« Cela sera difficile si je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes blessé. Je ne suis même pas sûr que… »

Dumbledore sembla hésiter un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau.

« Il s'agissait d'un sortilège de protection placé sur un Horcruxe que j'ai détruit. »

Rogue lâcha sa main et ne parvint pas à cacher son incrédulité :

« Un Horcruxe ? Il était… à Lui, j'imagine ? Alors vous avez pu le détruire ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air fatigué :

« En effet, il est détruit, mais mes réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient… Severus, pouvez-vous ? »

Rogue se pencha et ramassa son sac. Il en sortit quelques fioles et bouteilles.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous guérir. C'est bien trop puissant, dirait-on, mais je crois être capable… D'éviter la propagation… Puis-je emprunter votre laboratoire ? »

Dumbledore approuva.

« C'était inutile de demander, Severus. »

Rogue s'éclipsa, abandonnant Dumbledore à sa douleur.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula en réalité, mais le souvenir sembla s'interrompre pour reprendre lorsque Rogue revint dans la pièce, portant un gobelet dans chaque main.

« Buvez cela, Mr le Directeur, » fit Rogue en lui tendant l'un d'eux.

Dumbledore s'en saisit de sa bonne main. Harry s'aperçut alors que l'autre main était à présent presque entièrement brûlée.

Rogue plongea les doigts dans le deuxième gobelet et en retira une sorte de pâte verdâtre, qu'il étala sur la main blessée. Dumbledore tressaillit.

« C'est normal si ça pique, grogna Rogue. J'en ai fait un Chaudron. Mettez-en une fois par jour, tant que la main est douloureuse. Quand vous ne sentirez plus rien, c'est que tout danger est écarté. »

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'il avait saisit, puis posa son gobelet à côté de lui.

« Merci, Severus, je me sens déjà mieux. Sans vous… »

Rogue avait l'air soucieux :

« J'aurais aimé en faire plus. Votre main est perdue. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse inverser le sortilège, je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. »

Encore une fois, il semblait partagé entre l'horreur et un intérêt purement scientifique.

« C'est plus que nécessaire étant donné les circonstances. Le sacrifice d'une main en valait largement la peine. »

Rogue rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

« Rappelez-moi quand même s'il y a des complications. J'espère que Queudver ne sera pas tout le temps là… Il rapporte tout le temps au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je vous rends visite. Bien sûr, Il croit que je vous espionne, mais je préfère éviter… »

Il fit un geste indéfini de la main.

« Naturellement, Severus. Voldemort n'accorde pas sa confiance sur des bases qui ne sont pas absolument solides. Nous avons de la chance qu'il vous juge suffisamment utile pour vous concéder le bénéfice du doute… Mais cela ne suffira peut-être pas toujours… Il lui faudra peut-être de meilleures preuves de votre loyauté que des informations soigneusement sélectionnées par mes soins. Enfin, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. »

Rogue salua le vieil homme de la tête, reprit son sac et sortit.

Ce dernier souvenir était décidément tout récent. Harry se souvint que Dumbledore lui avait dit avoir réchapper à sa blessure grâce à sa propre habileté et à l'intervention rapide de Rogue. Mais il n'y avait pas porté grande attention sur le moment. Sans Rogue, Dumbledore serait mort bien plus tôt, emportant avec lui le secret des Horcruxes… Pourquoi Rogue l'avait-il sauvé, alors ? Il aurait pu simplement prétendre être incapable de le soigner. Une telle blessure était assez grave pour que cette excuse n'éveille aucun soupçon. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment ? Rogue devait attendre l'instant le plus profitable pour lui, et pensait que celui-ci ne l'était pas. Avait-il averti Voldemort que Dumbledore connaissait l'existence des Horcruxes ? Mais peut-être pensait-il que celui détruit par Dumbledore était le seul ? Le directeur n'en avait pas mentionné d'autres devant lui.

Tout cela apportait à Harry presque plus de question que de réponses, se dit le Gryffondor en débouchant l'avant-dernière fiole. Même dans la mort, Dumbledore semblait incapable de s'exprimer clairement et directement. Il fallait toujours qu'il mette les choses en scène, qu'il parle par énigme… À la fois attristé et agacé, Harry se plongea une énième fois dans la Pensine.

Ce nouveau souvenir prenait également place dans ce qui devait être la maison qu'occupait Dumbledore pendant l'été. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un agréable salon, tournant les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier de sa main saine, l'autre, à présent noire et brûlé comme Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois quand le vieil homme était venu le chercher chez les Dursley, posée sur ses genoux. Soudain, des flammes vertes jaillirent dans la cheminée, et la tête de Rogue apparut au milieu.

« Mr le Directeur ? Puis-je vous parler ? C'est assez urgent ? »

Dumbledore ayant approuvé de la tête, le reste du corps suivit et il se retrouva bientôt sur le tapis du salon, à frapper sa cape pour la débarrasser de la cendre.

« J'ai envoyé Queudver à la cave, nettoyer un peu, il ne m'aura pas vu partir. » déclara Rogue.

Il semblait presque aussi perturber que le jour où il avait avoué à Dumbledore qu'il était un Mangemort. Le Maître des Potions fuyait le regard du vieil homme et se tordait nerveusement les mains. Si cette attitude n'avait pas particulièrement perturbée Harry quand il avait vu le jeune Rogue l'adopter, il était à présent troublant de voir son horrible professeur qu'il avait fréquenté pendant six ans, toujours si sûr de lui, adopter ce comportement.

« Eh bien Severus, fit Dumbledore avec inquiétude. Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Rogue hésita, puis commença.

« Narcissa Malefoy est venue me voir hier, accompagnée de Bellatrix. Drago… Drago est devenu un Mangemort. »

La bonne main de Dumbledore se crispa, tandis que Rogue continuait :

« Visiblement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a chargé d'une tâche très importante et difficile à accomplir lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard cette année. Narcissa n'aurait pas dû m'en parler, Bellatrix l'en a dissuadé… Elle ne me fait pas confiance, comme pas mal d'autres loyaux Mangemorts. Mais j'ai prétendu connaître la nature de cette mission, espérant qu'en en parlant librement devant moi, Narcissa m'en révèlerait la teneur. Cela n'a malheureusement pas été le cas. Mais ce n'est pas le principal problème… J'ai… Je crois… Commis une erreur. »

Rogue s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Dumbledore attendit patiemment, les yeux légèrement soucieux.

« Narcissa était morte d'inquiétude pour Drago. Elle pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié cette mission pour se débarrasser de lui, afin de punir Lucius… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle m'a demandé de passer un serment inviolable. De me faire promettre que je veillerais sur lui tout au long de l'année, de lui éviter les ennuis et de… D'accomplir la mission à sa place si Drago s'en avérait incapable. »

Rogue se tut et lança un regard nerveux à Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait l'air très grave.

« Et avez-vous prêté serment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus tranquille que ne l'aurait laissé supposer son expression.

Rogue avala sa salive :

« Bellatrix était là… Sans elle j'aurais sans doute pu raisonner Narcissa, mais sa cousine répétait sans cesse que je n'étais pas fiable, qu'il ne fallait rien me dire… Alors, oui, je l'ai fait, ou j'aurais perdu mon statut d'espion à l'instant. Ainsi, je pourrais encore être utile pendant un an, avant que le serment arrive à échéance. »

Rogue ne put dissimuler le léger tremblement dans sa voix. Dumbledore resta un instant pensif.

« Voilà qui accélère considérablement les choses… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Lorsque l'heure sera venue, il vous suffira d'honorer votre serment, et vous pourrez toujours continuer votre travail de sape dans les rangs de Voldemort. »

Rogue fut si interloqué que le nom du Mage Noir ne le fit même pas tressaillir. Puis la surprise laissa place à l'agacement :

« Juste quand je pense m'être habitué à vos fariboles, il faut que vous sortiez une sornette pareille. Remplir la mission de Drago ? Quand il s'agirait peut-être de tuer votre sacré Potter ? »

Dumbledore avait à présent un petit sourire.

« Oh, je n'y crois pas du tout. Ne m'avez-vous pas informé vous-même que Voldemort en fait une affaire personnelle ? Jamais il ne laisserait le soin de l'assassinat d'Harry à un jeune Mangemort débutant ! »

Rogue n'eut pas l'air rasséréné par le ton tranquille de Dumbledore :

« Un moyen de l'attirer hors de l'école, alors, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en occupe. Remarquez qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'une mission si difficile, Potter n'a pas besoin… »

Dumbledore agita tranquillement la main et Rogue fit immédiatement silence.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour la sécurité d'Harry, il sera sous bonne garde… Non, quoi que ce soit, vous devrez vous en charger. Empêcher Drago de commettre un acte irrattrapable. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Cela ne changera pas grand-chose à ce que j'ai prévu. En fait, ce n'est qu'une raison supplémentaire pour agir ainsi. »

Rogue lui lança un regard éteint. Il ne voyait visiblement pas de quoi Dumbledore parlait.

« Enfin, votre visite me permet de vous annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix. Cette année, je compte vous accorder le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Rogue sembla ne pas absorber immédiatement la nouvelle, puis enfin :

« Quoi ? Après toutes ses années où vous me l'avez refuser, même si je soutenais ne pas craindre cette prétendue malédiction… »

Dumbledore sourit :

« Oui, j'ai l'intention de réintégrer Horace Slughorn dans l'équipe enseignante. Il sera plus en sécurité à Poudlard, ses talents et ses… diverses connaissances le rendent trop intéressants aux yeux de Voldemort. Et comme votre mission, quelle qu'elle soit, risque fort de vous rendre indésirable à Poudlard l'année prochaine, je n'ai nulle crainte concernant la fameuse malédiction. Mais je vous aurais cru plus enthousiaste… »

Rogue abandonna son expression troublée, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle fasse revenir Dumbledore sur sa décision.

« J'en suis ravi, au contraire, assura-t-il. J'espérais seulement que ce ne soit pas… Dans ces circonstances… »

Son supérieur le regarda avec attention.

« Vous êtes bien conscient que je ne vous fait pas un cadeau, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous devez m'assurer que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que je demande, vous le ferez. »

Le ton de Dumbledore rappela à Harry celui qu'il avait employé avant de l'emmener chercher le faux Horcruxe. À lui aussi, il avait demandé d'obéir sans discuter, même si l'ordre était de lui faire boire un poison insoutenable… Était-il possible que Dumbledore ait vraiment demandé à Rogue de le tuer pour assurer sa place d'espion et empêcher Drago de devenir un meurtrier ?

Rogue sembla sortir de l 'agréable sensation que lui avait procuré sa nomination et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux :

« Je ferais ce que vous me demandez, bien sûr, mais vous ne savez pas encore… »

Dumbledore eut un sourire :

« Oh, j'en ai une assez bonne idée… À confirmer ou infirmer, évidemment. Severus, continua-t-il, beaucoup plus sérieux, je vais sans doute vous demandé d'accomplir un acte de grand courage… Quelque chose que peu de membres de l'Ordre seraient capables de faire, malgré leur dévouement. Je dois vraiment savoir, est-ce que vous y êtes prêt ? »

Rogue eut un sourire amer.

« Vous m'avez déjà posé cette question, et ma réponse est la même : j'y suis prêt. »

…

Ce dernier souvenir embrouilla Harry plus que tous les autres réunis. À présent, il commençait à comprendre ce que Dumbledore voulait montrer : c'était lui qui avait demandé à Rogue de ne pas chercher à briser le serment. Mais sans doute ne savait-il pas ce que celui-ci impliquait… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela changeait tout. Rogue avait bien parlé du serment à Dumbledore. L'aurait-il fait s'il ne lui avait pas été fidèle ?

Harry avait encore besoin d'une confirmation, d'être sûr… Ses repères installés depuis la mort de Dumbledore étaient en train de s'écrouler. Il avait focalisé sa haine sur Rogue, pour quelque chose dont, à présent, il comprenait qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable… Et Harry savait que le dernier souvenir lui apporterait cette confirmation…

L'ultime souvenir de Dumbledore prenait place dans le parc de Poudlard, non loin de la Forêt Interdite et de la cabane d'Hagrid. À en juger par les capes que portaient Rogue et Dumbledore, l'hiver était terminé, sans avoir encore fait place à l'été. Les deux hommes semblaient tendus, Rogue plutôt nerveux, et Dumbledore particulièrement sérieux, toute lueur malicieuse éteinte dans ses yeux bleus.

« Ne pourrait-on pas en discuter dans votre bureau ? Imaginez qu'on nous entende, ce n'est pas…

« Allons Severus, vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne ! Et prendre un peu l'air sera bénéfique pour vous ! »

Rogue eut un reniflement méprisant :

« Bénéfique, c'est ça ! Parlons de choses sérieuses, voulez-vous ? L'été dernier, lorsque vous m'avez fait promettre de vous obéir, je ne savais pas à quoi vous faisiez allusion. Je ne pensais pas que cela irait si loin, ou que vous ne changeriez pas d'avis. Mais maintenant que nous avons compris qui est visé, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se tenir… »

Dumbledore l'interrompit :

« Et moi, je le pense. Je sais ce que je fais, Severus. Je sais ce que je vous demande. J'ai essayé de vous avertir, mais ce n'est plus possible. Si vous revenez sur votre choix…

« … La perte serait beaucoup moins grave. Vous, contre moi. Le sacrifice n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Le vieil homme le regarda avec attention. Harry aperçut alors un mouvement dans l'ombre de la forêt. Suivant son regard, le jeune homme aperçut la silhouette massive d'Hagrid qui essayait tant bien que mal de passer inaperçu. Rogue lui tournait le dos, mais Harry ne voyait pas comment le demi-géant pouvait échapper aux yeux perçants de Dumbledore… À moins qu'il sache pertinemment que le garde-chasse était là ?

« Je pense, au contraire, qu'une vie contre plusieurs autres en vaudra toujours la peine. Et cela vous assurera une position parfaite… »

Rogue ne se calma pas :

« Je ne pourrais pas. Vous m'en demandez trop, je sais que vous devez avoir raison, que vous devez savoir ce que vous faîtes, mais c'est trop dur… »

Sa voix baissa, et devint à peine audible :

« Si je le fais… Je… Je perds tout. »

Dumbledore continuait de l'observer avec attention.

« Je n'ignore pas dans quelle situation je vous mets, Severus. C'est bien pour cela que je vous demande d'être courageux. Peu de gens le seraient suffisamment. »

Rogue ricana :

« Moi, par exemple. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié… »

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire :

« Mais vous avez bien failli y aller, n'est-ce-pas ? Je crois me souvenir des hésitations du Choipeau… »

Nouveau ricanement de Rogue :

« Laissez le vieux chiffon en dehors de ça ! Je ne peux pas le faire, il faudra revenir sur votre décision, trouver autre chose ! »

Dumbledore perdit son sourire, et sa voix se fit tranchante, définitive :

« Il n'est plus temps pour les compromis, Severus. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord. L'affaire est close. Lorsque le moment sera venu, vous agirez. »

Rogue garda le silence, le visage fermé.

« Vous serez seul, Severus, et ce sera dur, mais je ferais mon possible pour qu'il reste une trace de la vérité, souffla Dumbledore. En attendant, c'est entre vous et moi. Le plus grand coup pour gagner cette guerre. »

Puis, Dumbledore reprit, d'une voix plus forte :

« Il faudra néanmoins enquêter sur tous vos Serpentards, comme vos collègues le font pour les élèves de leur maison… »

Et Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tous les éléments en main, atterré… Ce souvenir confirmait ses impressions. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il avait fait fausse route, dès le début.

…..

Voilà ! Plus que l'épilogue et ce sera tout !


	16. Épilogue

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **c'est pas au dernier chapitre que ça va changer, si ?

Olòrin : J'espère également que mes théories ne seront pas trop à côté de la plaque ! Pour l'instant, pas de nouvelles fics en projet.

Edge : Désolée, j'ai écrit cette fic dans l'idée d'exposer mes idées quant au rôle de Rogue dans HP6. Ecrire la suite, à présent, reviendrait pour moi à écrire un tome 7 , et je ne me sens vraiment pas de taille. J'ai l'impression que ça se sentirait dans l'écriture.

Psi-Ko-Pathe : Merci, mais non, désolée, cette histoire vient à son terme. Je n'ai pas de suite en tête, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Lilou : Moi aussi, ce n'est pas tant l'identité du mort que la façon dont ça s'est passé qui m'a choqué. La mort de Dumbledore était assez prévisible dès le début. Je dois dire qu'à la fin, j'avais même plus mal pour Rogue que pour Dumbledore (qui a été tué nettement et rapidement) : il perd absolument tout ! Quel personnage tragique.

Mirliton : Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien, voilà enfin la conclusion de l'aventure !

Axos : En effet, le titre se rapporte aux deux personnages, et non seulement à Harry !

Maugreyfiliae : Merci. C'est vrai que beaucoup partagent la théorie d'un accord Rogue/dumbledore, JKR a laissé pas mal d'éléments le laissant entendre. Alors on s'y accrochera pendant deux ans, avant de crier victoire ou sombrer dans l'alcool.

Lisou52 : Merci beaucoup ! Suite et fin !

Boo Sullyvan: Et oui, peut-être que la vie de Rogue en cette période sera le sujet d'une autre fic, mais pas pour l'instant.

Axos : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette petite conclusion faîtes pour ouvrir des perspectives…

Silmaril666 : Oui, j'espère aussi ne pas m'être complètement trompée, je m'en remettrais, mais Rogue « juste méchant » je trouverais que c'est gâcher le potentiel du personnage.

Jajapowaa : Merci ! Je ne sais pas si ce que je pense de Rogue est vrai, mais du moment que c'est logique, c'est déjà pas mal !

Panthere : Et oui, tout à une fin, cette fic aussi !

Dragonise : Pour ce qu'Harry va faire, il se le demande aussi… Il lui faudra du temps pour juger le pour et le contre…

Ayuluna : Non, rien de tout ça, navrée. Merci pour la review !

Elliania : Et oui, il n'y a pas qu'un homme de Dumbledore , Harry n'a pas le monopole. J'espère aussi qu'il regrettera de l'avoir traité de lâche…

Zaika : Voilà la suite (et la fin)

sweety malfoy: Merci ! La suite est arrivée !

Kyla Ellayan : Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Et comme JKR est aussi un grand esprit, je ne perds pas espoir qu'on ait rencontré le sien !

emmaD : L'épilogue est juste une conclusion faisant le point sur les sentiments d'Harry. Pour le Serment, Rogue n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ou plutôt, si : le prêter en espérant une échappatoire à long terme, ou dévoiler son rôle d'espion à Bellatrix immédiatement…

Paradise of the reader : Pas de nouvelles fics en vue, mais peut-être plus tard, ça dépend des idées qui viennent… Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic !

Lanassa Ayla : Je crois que JKR l'a compris… Elle a laissé tellement d'éléments sans réponses, alors que dans les autres tomes plus rien ne venaient contester la culpabilité d'un Quirell ou d'un Croupton Jr…

Wendy Malfoy : Oui, il y a en fait deux hommes de Dumbledore. Sinon, Drago est bien marqué (cf. le chapitre l'Escapade de Drago).

**Épilogue**

Harry, allongé sur son lit dans la chambre de Fred et George, au Terrier, ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête, encore et encore, tout ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers jours. Il entendait, au rez-de-chaussée, Mrs Weasley qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, réprimandant Ron pour avoir essayé d'entamer la tarte à la mélasse préparée pour le dessert, reprochant à Ginny de ne pas couper les légumes suffisamment vite. Mr Weasley, les Jumeaux, Tonks et Lupin n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, disait-elle, et rien n'était prêt. Hormis la tarte à la mélasse, mais si on laissait faire Ron, il n'en resterait plus rien.

Il était étrange pour Harry de penser que les Weasley et Hermione n'avaient pu se rendre compte que depuis la visite chez l'oncle Reginald, il s'était passé des mois dans sa vie, des mois pendant lesquelles il avait dû faire face à de douloureuses révélations, tandis que seulement une journée s'écoulait pour eux. Seule Hermine semblait trouver Harry bien plus pensif que d'habitude, mais étant donnés les événements du mois de juin, elle ne s'en étonnait pas outre mesure.

Après qu'Harry soit ressorti de la Pensine, dans un léger état de choc consécutif au secret qui lui avait été confié, il avait rangé les fioles à leur place, refermé le compartiment secret, remit sa cape d'invisibilité, et était sorti du bureau.

Longeant les couloirs, il était arrivé devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Hésitant un instant, il s'engagea dans le passage secret que les Jumeaux et la Carte des Maraudeurs lui avaient fait découvrir lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Le château était visiblement laissé à la seule garde de Rusard. Plus personne ne devait surveiller les passages secrets maintenant que l'école semblait fermée… Pour l'été, ou définitivement ? s'interrogea Harry avec un pincement au cœur.

Une fois qu'il eut émergé à l'air libre, de retour à Pré-au-Lard, Harry regarda autours de lui. C'était une chaude soirée d'été, anormalement chaude comparée aux précédentes. Quand était-il exactement ?

Toujours dissimulé par sa cape, Harry se dirigea vers les Trois Balais. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas à louvoyer entre une foule de sorciers, car la Grande Rue était à peu près vide. Visiblement, la situation n'était pas revenue à la normale pendant sa longue absence… La porte du pub était grande ouverte, dans l'espoir d'attirer plus de clients que le maigre groupe de personnes accoudées au comptoir discutant avec Mme Rosmerta. La barmaid paraissait particulièrement déprimée. Avoir été placée sous Impérium pendant presque un an et avoir joué un rôle, si involontaire et maigre fut-il, dans le meurtre de Dumbledore semblait avoir laissé des traces.

« Mais elle n'y est pour rien, pensa Harry. De toutes façons, Dumbledore voulait mourir… »

Avisant ce qu'il cherchait, Harry se dirigea vers une table où traînait un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, sans aucun doute celui du jour. Plein d'appréhension, le jeune homme lut la date et faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement : c'était la veille de son départ pour Pré-Au-Lard, quand il avait décidé de son voyage dans le temps en vue de tuer Tom Jedusor… Les choses avaient tourner étrangement depuis.

Voilà qui simplifiait la situation. Il n'avait qu'à rentrer au Terrier et resté dissimulé sous sa cape jusqu'à ce que « l'autre Harry » transplane pour Pré-au-Lard, persuadé qu'il allait changer pour le mieux le cours de l'histoire…

….

Pour une fois, tout s'était passé sans encombre, et Harry se retrouvait, comme ce qui était logiquement la veille et pour lui des mois plus tôt, sur son matelat, regardant le plafond comme s'il comptait y trouver les dernières réponses qu'il cherchait. Le Retourneur de Temps était posé sur la table de nuit de George. Il devrait bien trouver une explication concernant sa présence ici, mais pour l'heure, ses sujets de préoccupations étaient plus graves.

Où était Rogue, en ce moment ? En « sécurité » auprès de Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci découvre son arrangement avec Dumbledore et le punisse de la pire manière qui soit ? En mission pour lui, forcé de lui obéir pour maintenir sa couverture ou essayant de saboter les plan du Mage Noir sans que les soupçons rejaillissent sur lui, risquant d'être pris par des Aurors et tué sans autre forme de procès ?

Et lui, Harry, que pouvait-il faire ? Il était à présent le seul avec Rogue à connaître la vérité. Dumbledore ne s'en était ouvert à personne, de peur qu'on l'empêche de se sacrifier ou que son accord avec Rogue s'ébruite, réduisant ses plans à néant ? Devait-il en parler à Ron et Hermione, que Dumbledore avait déjà jugé dignes de confiance au sujet des Horcruxes ? Peut-être à Lupin, qui avait toujours été le plus objectif vis-à-vis de Rogue, et le croirait sans mal, sans le juger ? Hagrid aussi, le croirait, mais il était trop bavard… Il lui avait rapporté la dispute de Rogue et Dumbledore. Peut-être que le vieil homme avait su, à ce moment, que le demi-géant les écoutait, espérant qu'il rapporte à Harry ce qu'il avait surpris, pour qu'Harry comprenne… Hagrid l'avait effectivement fait, mais Harry, lui, n'avait rien compris. Mais Hermione avait aussi entendu le récit du garde-chasse. Peut-être en viendrait-elle toute seule à la bonne conclusion. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la pousser, mine de rien, à y réfléchir…

Avec un soupir découragé, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda les gnomes qui gambadaient dans le jardin, Pattenrond sur les talons.

Dumbledore n'avait pas menti, quand il avait prévenu Rogue qu'il ne lui faisait pas un cadeau en lui confiant le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Y avait-il pire position que celle dans laquelle se trouvait son ex-professeur, à présent ?

« La mienne, peut-être » songea Harry, ses pensées tournées vers les Horcruxes et l'affrontement avec Voldemort qu'il savait désormais inévitable.

Mais non. Lui, au moins, était à présent admiré, considéré comme un signe d'espoir. Certes, c'était lourd à porter, mais comparé à Rogue, que tout le monde, quel que soit son camp, voyait comme l'assassin sans pitié d'un des plus grands sorciers de l'Histoire… Si Harry mourait, plus personne ne pourrait témoigner en faveur de Rogue.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha au dehors, laissant l'air frais lui frapper le visage.

Rogue était quelque part, au dehors, en train de continuer seul à jouer le rôle que Dumbledore lui avait confié, persuadé que personne ne saurait jamais l'ampleur de son sacrifice, ayant abandonné tout espoir de la reconnaissance à laquelle il tenait tant.

Et avec un pincement au cœur, Harry réalisa que c'était lui qu'il avait traité de lâche, lui, l'autre homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout.

…

FIN

…

Voilà, voilà. Désolé pour tous ceux qui s'attendaient à une suite, mais j'ai toujours prévu cette histoire avec une fin ouverte sur la dernière année d'Harry. Vraiment, je ne me sens pas de parler de la chasse aux Horcruxes et des retrouvailles avec Rogue, tout simplement parce que ce sera fait par quelqu'un qui gérera ça autrement mieux que moi, une certaine JK Rowling…

Pour le reste, je n'ai pas de projets de fanfictions en ce moment. Je vais tenter de me lancer dans quelque chose de personnel et original, en espérant que pour une fois, cela aboutisse à quelque chose… Mais je pourrais toujours revenir pour une fic courte ou longue, on ne sait jamais ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ou reviewé, ou les deux cette fanfiction, je n'aurais jamais penser dépasser les 200 reviews !


End file.
